A New Patrol
by Dynamite403
Summary: The Titans are offered something by the JLA that excites all of them. Whilst Beast Boy struggles to figure out some new powers and where he stands with Raven. BB/Rae love story with some good action to boot with maybe some Rob/Star and possibly some Cy/Bee. Rated M for language and light violence.
1. Growing Up

"Gather round team I have some news." Nightwing, previously known as Robin, stated confidently as he stood in the centre of the common room of Titans Tower. It was early morning and the Titans had just awoken, well that's not entirely true. It was now just after ten o'clock and Nightwing had been up and about for a good four hours by this point tending to his duties as well as preparing himself to deliver the news he had received last night. Nightwing was now 21 years old and had changed much in the past few years and had recently dropped the alias of 'Robin' so that he could finally start moving away from the ever imposing shadow that was The Batman. Not only had he dropped the traffic light costume to adopt a new sleek black costume with the a dark navy blue bird insignia across his now much bigger chest, but he had also grown a lot as well now standing a respectable 5 foot 10 and was now well muscled to a point that you would imagine the Batman must have looked when he was his age. He still kept the old mask to pay homage to his old persona despite Starfire's insistence that he change that as well too accommodate his now much more angular face.

Starfire had also been up for a while now, rising shortly after Nightwing had. Nightwing and Starfire had been together since the mission to Tokyo and had been sharing a room together for almost two years now, however much to Starfire's chagrin he had still not learnt to exit their room quietly in the morning so that she may sleep longer. Starfire had changed anywhere near as much as Nightwing had, her fiery red hair was still the same and your uniform had not changed at all. She had however become taller standing about an inch taller than Nightwing, something the green changeling and the biotic man found great pleasure in teasing their fearless leader about. Starfire had also filled out quite well in the last few years gaining a now much more woman like figure much to Nightwing's pleasure.

Raven, the purple haired, violet eyed half demon sorceress of the team had also been awake for some time rising promptly at quarter past seven just like she had every morning for the last few years as a Titan. Raven was now 19 and was very pleasantly relieved when she finally had her growth spurt just after turning 18. She was now the shortest member of the team but that regardless she was quite happy to now stand at a modest 5 foot 6. She had grown her pin straight hair ever so slightly over the past few years so that it now lightly kissed her neck. Despite that the only other real change to her physical appearance was her now even more voluptuous hour glass figure, not that many could tell seeing how it was almost always covered by her dark blue cloak.

Cyborg, the oldest member of the team at 22, was busy cooking is full meat breakfast in the kitchen after waking no more than half an hour ago. He had not changed at all since joining the team; well that's how it appeared to most. What you couldn't see was the millions of internal upgrades on his inside that he would constantly change, upgrade again and then replace with something even better. He was the literal definition of a well-oiled machine.

The final member of the team had only just groggily crawled his way into the common room. By far he had changed the most over the last few years both physically mentally. Beast Boy was now 19, only being 3 weeks younger than Raven. Shortly after turning 17 Beast Boy had gone through a monumental change in his life.

**Flashback:**

_A few weeks after his 17__th__ birthday after feeling very sick for what seemed like months Beast Boy had suddenly fell to the ground in the common room seemingly unconscious much to the panic of his team mates._

_"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire had yelled from the kitchen being the first one to see him fall. She had been in the kitchen with Cyborg, he had been teaching her how to cook something for Robin for when his next birthday would roll around._

_"BB! Yo wake up grass stain!" Cyborg hollered leaning down next to his green little best friend. "Come on dude this aint funny! Cyborg's yelling had been loud enough to wake the dead, it was not suprising that Robin, who had been in the gym, and Raven, who had been in her room meditating, had heard him and had come running to find out what was going on._

_"What's going on!" Robin demanded as he and Raven had burst through the common room doors._

_"Friend Beast Boy has fallen the unconscious! He refuses to wake to our cries to him." Starfire exclaimed hurriedly, she was obvious concerned for the green changeling._

_"It's weird man, I can't see anything wrong with; let me get him to the med bay so I can give him a decent examination." Cyborg said picking Beast Boy up, his limp form flopping around in his big friend's gentle grasp. _

_'This is unsettling' Raven thought, her face never betraying her worry._

_Once in the med bay Cyborg ran test after test on Beast Boy trying everything he could think of. The others just stood around focusing intently on their prankster team mate. After staring at a readout for what seemed a ridiculous amount time Cyborg finally spoke._

_"I don't believe it… he's just asleep?' Cyborg said raising his human eyebrow questioningly._

_"You have got to be kidding me?" Raven stated mirroring Cyborgs facial expression. "This is an all new form of laziness even for him…"_

_"Surely that can't be all?" Robin added, in the back of his mind a niggling thought invaded his head 'If he's just fallen asleep I'm going to give him dish duty until the end of time… yer that'll teach him!'_

_"Nah man, I'm sure that can't be all…" Cyborg interrupted his thoughts. "Although that seems a bit strange he seems very-" Cyborg paused gears turning in his head as his team mates cocked their heads in confusion. Cyborg walked to a computer console in the wall and began tapping away researching his hunch. After a few moments he confirmed his suspicions. "I don't believe it…" Cyborg breathed a slight grin edging onto his face._

_"What is it?" Robin questioned._

_"Yes please friend Cyborg what ails our good friend Beast Boy?" Starfire added. Raven just looked on expectantly._

_"You may not believe this but…" Cyborg began his small grin still etched on his face as he turned to face his comrades. "But if I'm right I think he's actually hibernating." The other three titans jaws never stood a chance, they dropped like anvils._

_"You're kidding?" Robin asked his eyes wide and his mouth wide and his still a little agape._

_"Not even a little dude. It might actually why he's been extra sluggish recently and why his appetite increased like it did… his been storing up for this." Cyborg explained._

_"How long will this last?" Raven questioned, her brows ever so slightly burrowed. So slightly that only Beast Boy with his animal senses could have noticed._

_"I'm afraid that I can't answer that question precisely, in fact I'm not sure that I could guess remotely accurately." Cyborg confessed raising his shoulders in a shrug as he approached his team mates._

_"Please friends I am confused what is this 'hibernating' that affects our friend" Starfire enquired, the worry voice in her voice and face were still very much present._

_"Hibernation is something that a few mammals go through once a year when they go to sleep for a couple of months to avoid the cold." Cyborg explained looking at Starfire and then turning his slightly to address the entire team. "Which is why I'm not entirely sure as to when he might wake up. You see hibernation is something that's only supposed to happen once a year and as far as I can tell Beast boy has never gone into Hibernation before, although he is so secretive about his past and also hates revealing any down sides to his powers that he probably wouldn't tell us anyway. Coz this is the case I have no idea if this will be a normal hibernation lasting only a few months or maybe less… or maybe even more…" Cyborg ended grimly._

_"Wait how much longer could it be than that? And why can I sense dread emanating from you Cyborg?" Raven asked, her brow now furrowed enough for anyone to notice._

_Ignoring the obvious out of character moment Raven was displaying by being so concerned over Beast Boy he continued. "Well think about it." Cyborg started. "Animals who hibernate have do it once a year and usually lasts a few months, according to a file I just looked up a second ago some Grizzly Bears have been known to hibernate for up to 8 months… I just don't know if BB might hibernate for the equivalent of 17 years without hibernating…" You could never tell that Cyborg had a grin on his face when he first discovered what was wrong with Beast Boy. His face was now solemn and down turned, his voice echoed his face's picture. "Guys we may have a bit of in issue here…"_

_"Damn…" Robin breather at the volume of a whisper, Starfire was standing on his right and quickly began tearing up rapidly before throwing her face in the crook of Robin's neck and whimpering quietly. Raven stood to his right biting her lower lip._

_'Oh no…' she thought in her head, in the back of her mind she could hear Fear and Timid whimpering very similarly to how Starfire was and for some reason she could hear lust swearing loudly… 'Wait lust? How long have you been in my head?' She quickly dismissed the thought as she deemed it unnecessary at this moment. She also pushed aside the curiosity as to why Lust was so annoyed about Beat Boy's predicament. _

_"Hang on a sec…' Cyborg broke her out of her thoughts as he walked back over to the computer console he was at before and began typing in the search bar once again._

_"What it is Cy?" Robin questioned taking a step forward with Starfire still in his arms._

_"Hang on just a sec dude… huh… that makes even less sense?" Cyborg said to no one in particular._

_Raven could hear Rage growling in the back of her mind and for once she was starting to see where the hateful emotion was coming from. "Cyborg no offence but these constant criptic statements you keep giving us are really starting to piss me off." Raven stated forcefully but somehow still in her deadpan. Cyborg didn't give himself enough time to be taken back by her once again different than normal behaviour._

_"Ok well one of the things that we do know about BB is that his DNA structure is for some reason apart from humans is most closely related to that of cats, big cats to be precise." The look on the others faces as Cyborg still betrayed their cluelessness to what he was trying to say. For a second Cyborg could have sworn he saw something red flash through one of Ravens eyes so he figured it would be best to just get on with his explanation. "Well the thing is cats don't have to hibernate so I don't understand why BB would need to?" Cyborg finished. _

_An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room before in complete unison all four members of the team sighed heavily together._

_"Cy I need you to spend some time trying to figure out if you can wake him and if you find out that you can then I want you to see if it's safe to do so. In the meantime I'm going to have to do something I really don't want to." Robin breathed another long sigh before looking up again. "I'm going to have to find a temporary replacement for Beast Boy until this thing is over." _

_Everyone understood why Robin had to do it but that didn't mean they had to like it._

**End Flashback**

The hibernation that Beast Boy went through thankfully only ended up lasting a little over 4 months, but they were still 4 months of worry of boredom. None of the team really seemed to notice how important Beast Boy was to the morale of the team until he wasn't there, but the most shocked out all of them was Raven. She couldn't believe how dull peace and quiet could be. It was strange and she had to find a way around it. She decided that she would do something that she knew enjoyed but could also maybe be beneficial to Beast Boy. She read. But she read out aloud to Beast Boy who slumbered absolutely silently in the med bay. Everyone was very aware that Beast Boy had quite a bad snoring problem and were all equally quite perplexed as to why right now he was slumbering so silently. Cyborg theorised that it may have been a defence mechanism, he was sleeping silently and unmoving so that he wouldn't attract the attention of predators had he been in the wild. So Raven read to him, and these weren't kids' books oh no, these were heavy material books the kind that Raven enjoyed. Her hope was that perhaps when he awoke that maybe he might have learnt a thing or two by subconsciously listening to her read. To her immense joy, well just because she can't show her joy doesn't mean that she doesn't feel it, the first thing Beast Boy did when he awoke was thank her. It turned out that somehow Beast Boy heard every word that Raven had said, but for some reason he couldn't remember ever hearing anyone else's voice even though he remembered every word that Raven had spoken to him and could probably recite the whole 4 months word for word if you asked him to. This had drawn Raven and Beast Boy much closer together and had now become best friends, and to repay Raven's kindness during his ordeal he swore to do whatever he could to help Raven feel her emotions whilst trying his hardest to stop annoying her as much. Which he did and everyone was thankful for that.

The reason for Beast Boys hibernation became very apparent the second he stood out of the med bay bed that he had spent the last for months occupying. At first he was greeted with the shocked faces of his team mates. Beast Boy had gone through some immense physical changes. The hibernation was actually a form of second of puberty which is something that some big cats do go through and the reason he had to hibernate through it was because took such a large amount of energy that he could not have been awake through it.

Beast Boy now stood half an inch over 6 foot making him the second tallest of the Titans over after Cyborgs very impressive 4 foot 3. His shoulders and become much broader and his muscles seemed to have developed as well. He was nowhere near as big as Nightwing in muscle but his chiselled and defined muscles seemed to hug his now broader frame very nicely, well that's what a certain half demon thought not that she'd admit it to anyone. His changes didn't stop there however, his lone fang that used to protrude over his top lip now locked perfectly into place with his three new well developed fangs none of which protruded through his lips and did not give the savage and dangerous look that he was concerned he might. His claws had also become much sharper and longer after his hibernation, and for a little while he tried filing them down until they became too strong to continue filing down. He had also grown his hair out slightly so that it now slightly hung down over his left eye. But his biggest change was something that took him ages to stop despising and trying to hide. After about two months of his team mates trying to convince that he wasn't any more of a freak than he thought he finally embraced the fact that he now had a tail. That's right a tail, a long green monkey tail that protruded from… well funnily enough his tailbone and could stretch up above his head by a few inches. He had to order a new uniform because he could not fit into his old ones anymore and he'd need some way for his new tail to poke through. He spent hours arguing with Mento, trying to convince him that he wanted a completely different uniform that didn't represent the Doom Patrol as he was no longer apart of the team. Mento completely refused and Beast Boy gave up and just gave his new measurements so that they could send him a new Doom Patrol uniform that was monkey tail friendly.

Slouching over the back over the couch Beast Boy joined the other Titans in front of their leader to hear the news he had to give. Nightwing was smirking cockily as he eyed his team.

"Team last night I was contacted by the Justice League. They made us an offer I think we're all going to like…"


	2. The Offer

_**Hey guys, just quickly here to say that this is my first fic and I'd really appreciate any reviews good or bad! Thanks!**_

"_Team last night I was contacted by the Justice League. They made us an offer I think we're all going to like…"_

"Whoa the League! Seriously?" Beast boy seemed to wake up almost instantly, any signs of grogginess that he was suffering gone almost instantly. He was now standing almost bolt upright next to Raven prepared to listen intently to anything his leader was going to say. The rest of the team also had looks of anticipation on their faces, even raven although she kept her normal stoic face there seemed to be a sort of sparkle in her eyes. Their leaded just nodded with a smirk before continuing.

"That's right, like I said they've made us an offer that we seriously need to think about."

"Well come in spill!" Cyborg was almost in his leaders face with excitement with Starfire next to him almost as excited.

"Yes please boyfriend Nightwing do not be keeping us in the suspense!"

Nightwing's smirk became a little more intense as he eyed them all over. "They want to… promote us as it were."

"Promote us? But we don't work for them?" Raven added monotonously.

"You're right Raven but apparently we've impressed them and now they're showing interest in us." Nightwing stated. "I'm not saying that they want to offer us membership by the way."

"Aww man, I thought we were in." Cyborg moped but the excitement coursing through him was making it hard to be upset at this.

Beast Boy on the other hand almost looked relieved as Nightwing finished his statement but it seemed that only Raven noticed this_. 'Ugh! Come one Raven stop staring at him, if your not careful he's going to notice one of these days.'_ She mentally chided herself.

'_You know that's exactly what you want!_' Three voices in her head yelled at her in unison. She quickly recognised them as Happy, Affection and Lust.

'_Not now you three! And I'm still not talking to you Lust after last time.' _Raven responded.

'_Oh come on! Even you've got to admit that you wanted to see!' _Lust harrumphed.

'_You tied taking over me to teleport into his bathroom when he was in the shower!' _She was practically shouting in her head.

'_It would have been good…' _Lust purred.

"Hey Rae? You alright?" Beast Boy asked quietly so that no one else could hear him.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I'm just scolding some rather annoying emotions." She dead panned, she did however allow herself to thank him with her eyes. Beast Boy knew that it was because he was showing concern for hew as well as making it quiet enough so that no one else would notice.

'_That's so sweet! He noticed us!'_ Affection squeeled with joy, Happy was giggling in the background.

'_Let me at him! I swear you won't regret it!' _Lust almost demanded.

'_One more word Lust and I'll feed you to Rage.' _That shut her up quick.

"Seeing how crime rate in Jump is at all-time low, and that we've scared off or locked up pretty much every super villain in town;' Nightwing continued grabbing back the attention of Beast Boy and Raven. "They would like us to move on to a new city, they have offered to pay for everything from building a new tower to our moving costs."

"No friggen way…" Cyborg breathed, the look of shock on everyone's faces was just the reaction Nightwing was hoping for after delivering this unbelievably good news to his team.

"We have all worked so hard over the years, and this just proves that it hasn't gone unnoticed." Nightwing added, the smirk on his face becoming almost creepy in its excitement.

"Where do they want us to go?" Cyborg asked.

"This is where it gets even better; they want to assign us New York."

The room was dead quiet. The shock and pride battling for supremacy in all of the heads of the Titans.

"Whoo!" Cyborg cheered loudly pumping one of his gargantuan metal fists into the air. The rest of the team quickly followed in his victory dancing even Nightwing. They were so busy with their celebration that neither Starfire, Cyborg nor Nightwing noticed that how still Beast Boy and Raven were being.

Despite having mentally grown up over the past year Raven couldn't believe how nonchalant Beast Boy was being over the whole thing. She could see past the large smile on his face, she knew something was bothering him. She slowly leaned up to him so that she could speak to him without the others hearing.

"Beast Boy what's wrong? I would have expected you to be the most excited out all of us?" Raven questioned. Beast Boy looked down so that he could respond. Although the smile was still there she could see that for some reason his eyes told a different story.

"Do you think this means that now we're in the Leagues pockets? Like, do you reckon they'll start giving us missions like they think were some sorta lackeys or something?" Beast Boy responded.

To say that Raven was stunned would be an understatement. What they had just been offered was a goal of every super hero in the world. "I don't understand. This is a huge step for us, this is what all super heroes hope and pray for isn't it?" In truth Raven didn't know what super heroes really strived for. Although she herself strived to rid the world of evil, her main goal was to protect her friends. That was what she lived for. She didn't really mind whether or not the Justice League noticed them or not.

"The thing is;" Beast Boy started softly. "I'm so proud of being a Titan that its really all I want to be. I don't really dream of joining the league coz I just want to stay as a Titan. I mean look at all the time and effort we put into starting this, can you really say that you're not proud of what we've done? Would you want to leave the Titans even if meant joining the league?"

It was as if he had read her mind. Every little worry she had developed since Nightwing had made his announcement; somehow he had them as well. "I can't believe you sometimes…" Raven whispered the shock in her voice was very evident.

At first Beast Boy was shocked that she could say something like that and then a little hurt. "Oh… sorry I didn't mean to bring the mood down I was just voicing my opinions." He replied, his head moving down and his ears drooping a little.

"No, No that's what I meant." Raven said moving so that he could see her again. "It's just that you somehow voiced every worry I have had since Nightwing told us about this."

"You too then?" Beast boy asked looking her in the eyes again. _'Wow… what stunning eyes. Damn it! Stop doing that!' _Beast Boy thought to himself.

Raven nodded in reply. "The thing is, as far as I can tell with this new offer we would still be Titans and would be helping out in an area that need us a hell of a lot more than Jump does."

Beast Boy looked to the floor again, thinking intently before chuckling to himself. The sight of his smile as well as hearing his chuckle brought butterflies to Ravens stomach.

"Once again you're absolutely right Rae." Beast Boy said looking up again to look her in the eyes again. _'Wow… There they are again. Oh man I've got it bad.' _Raven gave a small smile at his words, a smile so small only Beast Boy's animal senses could have detected it. _'Holy shit… yep I've got it real bad!'_ His thoughts were starting to affect him and he knew he had to get his mind of Raven, luckily he also remembered that if he didn't celebrate with the others they'd figure out something was wrong.

Quickly he took Ravens hand so he could lead her over to their rambunctious team mates, the feel of her skin on his sent shivers down his spine… and he liked them. Almost a year ago Beast Boy had decided to stop wearing his gloves and instead try to learn how to use his claws in combat, he was becoming quite good at it and having something sharp with him at all times made opening junk food packets quite easy. He couldn't help but notice the blush crawl over Ravens face as he touched her.

'_No way could she? Is she? Well she is blushing but surely it's not coz she likes me, could it? Of course not! She's way out of my league!' _He continued to gently pull Raven over towards his celebrating cohorts.

"So hang on, when do we leave?" Cyborg asked as he panted. He was dancing pretty hard.

"In two days." Nightwing responded. "So tomorrow we pack and I'll have to issue a press release and probably a go to some sort of interrogation by the press as well." He chuckled.

"Oh you know what that means right?" Cyborg asked with a mischievous smile, his human eyebrow raising to accompany it.

"Party!" Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy all yelled in unison punching their fists into the sky. The sparkle in Ravens eyes returning as she knew what this would mean. Raven used to hate party's but once Cyborg turned 21 and was now legally able to buy alcohol things changed. Despite everyone apart from being too young to drink alcohol legally it didn't stop them. Nightwing was very responsible, he would always just have a couple of drinks as that was all he needed to enjoy himself. No one thought it was possible but Starfire actually became even happier when she was drunk and would often run around the common room telling everyone what it was that she liked about them before passing out on the floor giggling. Cyborg was a heavy weight and despite how hard he tried he could never get to the point of being drunk only quite tipsy, but he kept trying. Beast Boy was a surprising drunk. By this point in his life the other members of the team had actually figured out that he was quite intelligent and only played stupid because for some reason he found it easier than acting as smart as he was, but when he got drunk he would drop his façade and completely chill out often spending hours on lounging out on the sofa talking and talking and talking with Raven and it actually turned out that she found him absolutely fascinating when he was drunk, he wasn't far off being a genius in some aspects of discussion. But even with his façade dropped and being pumped full of alcohol the team could still not get him to open up about his past. Even Robin and Raven had spilled their back stories by now but for some reason he just could not.

Raven was the most different when drunk. For some reason when she had been drinking her powers completely shut off, Cyborg suggested that it may be a built in safety mechanism. She was also a serious light weight, and often got the giggles when she had been drinking. Funny that isn't it. A drunk Beast boy is Ravens perfect companion and how a drunk Raven is Beast Boys…


	3. Tensions

**I'm already very pleased that people are actually reading this! I was a bit concerned it'd be sitting there getting dusty on its lonesome haha! Also I am aware that they are technically underage but I'm Australian and here the drinking age is 18 so to me they are of age but I've already addressed this I think kind of well.**

**Anyway cheers again everybody!**

**D-403**

The day had progressed quickly from there. The team had decided to go for pizza as a more wholesome celebration before the party that would occur later on that night. Everyone was enjoying their meal happily still buzzing from the news. There hadn't even been a discussion as to whether or not they should accept the League's offer instead Nightwing had just wondered over to a console in the common room and sent a message to the League saying they would accept their proposal whilst the rest of team where chatting away loudly over by the kitchen.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Beast Boy said solemnly, breaking everyone out of their happy pizza filled stupors. The rest of the team fell quiet. It was the first time that day that they realised that they would be leaving Jump City. Beast Boy looks slowly around the pizza joint taking everything in. "I mean, do you know how long it took me to convince them that they needed a tofu option." He added chuckling a bit to himself.

"There will be pizza places in New York don't worry Beast Boy. You never know they may even end up being better than this one." Nightwing added. He was looking Beast Boy directly in the eye which was almost strange as it hadn't happened in a while. It was no secret, even amongst the public, that there was some major tension between Nightwing and Beast Boy. It had been building for a while, ever since Beast Boy came out of his hibernation almost three years ago. Nightwing was used to believing that he was the best on the team and this fact wasn't hidden from the rest of his team but they all decided to just ignore it, the issue now was that Beast Boy had finally come into his own and was cleaning house left and right on the battlefield. To top it off Beast Boy had proven himself to have great leadership potential a few times in the past which made Nightwing uneasy and considering that he had never fully trusted him since the initial Beast incident.

Despite how far Beast Boy had matured in the last few years he was still an extremely laid back guy when it came to dealing with people, but even though that was the case even he was finding that Nightwing was really starting to rub him the wrong way. Beast Boy had put a hell of a lot more effort into his job and his training, his initial thought behind this was to impress the rest of his team by showing them what he could do when actually tried with his all and that was by far and away a massive improvement over what he used to be. The rest of the team were nothing but impressed with his new level of skill but the one person he thought would really be impressed seem to take in a different way and he couldn't figure out why. The rest of the team where starting to get a bit worried about the tension between the two boys as they could see that it was a time bomb waiting to blow and it would be a big boom. Still, Beast Boy was determined not to be the one who set it off which gave the team a little bit relief because they were pretty sure that Nightwing didn't want to be the one to take the blame.

"Friends please, what is the York of New like?" Starfire asked sweetly.

"Not sure Star, I've never been." Beast Boy responded with a small shrug. He turned to Raven who was sitting next to him who merely looked up at him and copied the gesture. "All I can go is what I've seen in the movies and it looks like quite a diverse place I think. What about you CY, ever been?"

"Yer but I was like 2 so I don't remember it all." Cyborg replied looking at from Beast Boy to Starfire. "But that could be a good thing Star, a surprise for all of us."

"Boyfriend Nightwing?" She asked leaning to look up at Nightwing with her big green eyes.

"Yes I've been a couple of times but always with Batman and only on missions so I didn't exactly get a chance to enjoy the scenery." He shrugged. "I think Cyborg may be right, it's going to be a surprise for all of us."

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy, Raven, Nightwing and Starfire had returned to the tower to do whatever it was that they wanted to do, Nightwing thought that this would be a good idea seeing the Titans had less than two days left in the tower. The mood within the tower was a confusing mixture of sombre an excitement, after realising that they would be soon be leaving the only home some of them had ever know as well as the best home any of them had ever had the mood constantly switched between the two.

Beast Boy was walking down one of the hallways leading from his bedroom to the common room. He was deep in thought, thinking about all the new opportunities that could be waiting for him in New York. He had quickly dismissed any of the sad thoughts that he had earlier in the day deciding that the rest of the team would probably need a happy face within the tower to help brighten the mood a bit. He walked around a corner still with his head down thinking.

"You had to bring the mood down didn't you?"

Beast Boy looked up to see Nightwing standing before him leaning against one of the walls with his arms crossed above his chest. Beast Boy placed both his hands in his pockets and cocked one of his eyebrows before responding to the frowning Titan.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Everyone was feeling fine, in fact everyone was happy before we got to the pizza place and then you utter one sentence and the whole team start moping around instead of enjoying the last few days that we have in Jump." Nightwing replied, ice clinging to every word he said.

"Dude what are you on about? This wasn't my fault and trust me when I say that no one is moping. In fact I can only just barely smell any sadness or apprehension… in fact I don't think I can smell barely any." Beast Boy retorted, his brow furrowing.

"Don't push that shit on me Beast Boy, your sense of smell can't prove everything. Jeez your just being selfish."

Beast Boy was taken a back a bit by this statement. "Firstly yes my senses can tell me all this, I'm actually a bit better than Raven at some aspects of reading people, although granted she is better at most of it." Nightwings glare intensified under his mask, but Beast Boy continued anyway. "And secondly you have no right to call me selfish, I wasn't the one who accepted this offer without asking any of the Titans, no that was you." Beast Boys hands had clenched within his pockets but he left them in there, he was trying hard not to do anything that might provoke his leader any further. Beast Boy was still determined to avoid this confrontation despite his feelings that he could probably match Nightwing in a fight if it did break out into one.

Nightwing stood up off the wall and uncrossed his arms clenching his fists beside him. _'Looks like he's not exactly on the same 'anti-fight' plan that I'm on…' _Beast Boy thought to himself.

"You know what _Beast Boy_" Those last to words seemed extra icy leaving Nightwings mouth. "I know you think you've grown up but you're not as good as you seem to think you are."

'_And you're an arrogant prick, and I would love to teach you that underestimating me is a bad idea!' _Beast Boys instincts were screaming at this point to lunge for his leaders' jugular but Beast Boy had long ago learnt to supress the instincts he had that revolved around harming those he cared for. "Dude I am not gonna just stand here and take this shit, but at the same time I'd much rather not fight you and not because I'm scared of you but because I made myself a promise that I **wouldn't** be the one to start something." Before Nightwing could reply with anymore snide remarks Beast Boy simply walked past him. _'Man I need some fresh air.'_ Beast Boy thought to himself, abandoning his mission to the common room and instead headed to the roof.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

The air was cool upon the roof of the tower, softly moving through Beast Boys longish green hair with the gentle breeze. He often came up to the roof when he felt a bit tense. Raven suggested that he learnt to meditate and eve offered to teach him which he did accept and although he found that he could do it he rather enjoyed staring off over the horizon day dreaming rather than thinking of nothing at all. Although after discovering a new power a few months ago his silence was often interrupted. Beast Boy had discovered that he could understand what animals were saying even his human form which at first he found amazing but at the same time also meant that he was hearing over double the amount of background noise that normal people heard. But after much practice and through much determination Beast Boy finally learnt to speak several animal languages which he was incredibly pleased about. Not only could he speak the human languages of English, Swahili, Spanish and a little French he could now speak Dog, Pigeon and was learning Rat. He was so pleased with himself but had yet to tell the others as he wasn't sure if it would make seem even weirder.

Suddenly to his left he could hear the flapping of little wings and the coo of a small bird and he new exactly what was coming next.

"_Yo Garry, what's up little buddy?"_ Beast Boy cooed pleasantly in perfect pigeon to the small pigeon that hand landed next him. This often happened when he sat on the roof; the little bird did love a good chat and had many things to talk incessantly about. After a few conversations with the bird he had dubbed 'Garry' he started to see how he had annoyed Raven in the earlier years by interrupting her quiet time, but despite this he could never be angry at the small grey bird because it was he who taught Beast Boy to speak Pigeon by cooing and squawking at him relentlessly until Beast Boy picked up the lingo.

"_Hey BB! Long-time no squawk my man!' _The pigeon known as Garry cooed back bobbing his head merrily. Beast Boy often found it strange how much Garry reminded him of Ravens 'Happy' emotion that lived within her head.

"_Dude we spoke like two days ago?"_ Beast Boy tilted his head in response.

"_Maybe like 2 human days but I'm a pigeon… it feels like its beeeeeeen ages man!" Garry flapped is wings without taking off to show his unrest. Beast Boy chuckled a bit considering if there was any merit to what his new friend was saying. He had been speaking with Garry for about two months now and did actually consider the small bird a friend._

"_Actually man there is something I should tell you, it turns out that were actually moving away in a few days buddy." _Even Beast Boy found it weird that he felt bad explaining to a pigeon that he was moving away. _"I'm sorry."_

"_Whoa… that's not cool." _Garry responded slowly. _"So where are you going?" _He cooed.

"_New…" _Beast Boy paused; he didn't actually know how to say the word 'York' in pigeon.

"_York?" _Garry added, at first Beast Boy didn't actually know what he said but quickly pieced together.

"_Yer that's how you say it!" _Beast Boy replied happily slapping his hand across his leg in triumph.

"_Cool! A friend told me that are loads of cute pigeon babes in New York! Count me in!" _Garry responded happily flapping his wings in excitement.

"_Seriously? Sweet dude!" _Beast Boy was happy, he quite liked Garry and liked the idea of him tagging along.

"Beast Boy? Are you talking to a pigeon?" Came a monotone yet curious voice from behind him. Beast Boy whirled around to see Raven standing not too far away from him. He had been so engrossed in his conversation with Garry that he hadn't noticed raven walk onto the roof.

"_Ooh busted!"_ Garry cooed from beside him.

"Quiet you!"Beast Boy whispered softly forgetting to go from English to Pigeon and accidentally saying that last part in English. Ravens only response was to quark an eyebrow but she couldn't help her mouth fall a little. She was quite impressed with this. "Erm… maybe I was… please don't think I'm any weirder now I'm freaky enough as it is!" He protested loudly.

"You're joking right?" Raven said as she slowly made her way over to him and sat beside him also dangling her legs off the side of the roof. "This is very impressive; I didn't know you could talk to animals?"

"Well I can't talk to all of them you see, only if I learn their language." Beast Boy said, making small gestures with his hands.

Ravens mouth dropped. _'He learnt the language? He actually learnt how to speak to this pigeon by just… talking to it?' _"Beast Boy that's even more impressive. But how come you never told us?"

"_Well I think I'd better leave you two alone now…" _Garry cooed, even he knew when it was time to leave two creatures alone even if he was a pigeon and couldn't understand a word that Raven was saying. _"But I'll be back tomorrow so don't forget about me!" _

"_Yer catch you tomorrow Garry." _Beast Boy cooed in response looking away from Raven for the first time since he noticed her on the roof. With that Garry flapped his wings, took to the sky and flew off over the bay. Beast Boy turned back to face a once again gobsmacked Raven. He could only blush a little in response. "Heh heh." Beast Boy muttered looking away from Raven and nervously scratching the back of his head.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Raven asked with a very inquisitive look on her usual deadpan face.

"Well I've been able to understand animals for a few months now but I've only been trying to communicate with for a like two months or something like that… It's not been easy." Beast Boy was now looking back into Ravens eyes.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like a blissful eternity; just staring into each other's eyes. Raven blushed when she realised what she was doing and then looked away embarrassed.

"So are you stealing nervous about going to New York?" She asked, merely to break the silence.

"I dunno…" Beast Boy said obviously thinking deeply now. "Maybe, but I'm not sure. The thing is this sounds like a great opportunity and not just coz of the League but also coz it's a chance to start making a difference again coz as much as I hate to admit it… Jump City really doesn't need us anymore." Beast Boys tone had become softer and softer as he spoke. Raven sat in the silence trying to remember a time when Beast Boy didn't act this mature. "But now is not the time to think about it, let's just enjoy the last few days in our home and then we can start worrying about everything else." Beast Boy chuckled prompting Raven to do the same.

Looking at Raven Beast Boy could see that there was something heavy on her mind and he hated when she looked this way. It was the only time she would even remotely look helpless.

"Beast Boy are you looking forward to getting away from the bad memories that we have here?" She asked almost in a whisper. Her eyes were telling a story that he wished he could read. He breathed deeply through his nose taking in her scent. He could smell worry and something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

"What's this about Rae?" He asked placing a comforting ungloved and clawed green hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I'm just looking forward to getting away from the heart break that we had here." A tear fell from her eye that she expertly hid from Beast Boy.

"You talking about Malchior?" He asked almost as silently.

"Maybe… But I suppose you'd rather not leave the memory of Terra behind."

Beast Boy merely chuckled in response leaving a slightly confused look on the face of the grey skinned sorceress. "Actually I'm not sure I could care less." He responded. Now Raven was confused. What the hell did that mean? "The thing is, I sorta realised a while ago that I'm not sure if ever actually had any feelings for her. I mean you knew what I was like when I was young; I wasn't exactly Mr. Self Esteem. Terra was the first girl who ever smiled at me that looked like it had something more behind it and at the time that's all I needed to know. If anything I think all we had was something like a schoolyard crush or something."

Raven was once again gobsmacked.

'_WOW REALLY!' _Happy was squealing.

'_WE MUST STILL DESTROY HER!' _Rage bellowed.

'_LET ME AT HIM!' _Lust yelled pleaded.

Raven simply ignored her emotions and turned back to Beast Boy. "I'm so proud of you Beast Boy." She said, the tone of her voice was almost sensual and she would have kicked herself and she not noticed Beast Boy leaning in closer to her. Her heart raced as she saw him lean closer as she began to do the same. Butterflies raced through her stomach. In her head Happy was speechless she was so excited, Lust and Affection were gripping onto each other squealing in anticipation, Knowledge and Wisdom were running around like headless chickens with absolutely no idea what to do and even Rage was silent.

Finally with eyes closed their lips met. Slowly kneading over each other's lips they both felt like small bolts of electricity were coursing through their veins. The broke apart slowly. Opening their eyes and still mere inches from the face of the other they just stared almost longingly. A small but sweet and sincere smile spread across the green 19 year olds face as a similar one spread across the face of the grey 19 year olds face. In the back of her mind Raven could tell that nothing had exploded or had been thrown around the roof which confused her, but at the same time she couldn't help feeling like something was wrong… almost as if they weren't alone.

"Wow… I did not see that coming…"

Beast Boy and raven spun quickly around to see a wide eyed Cyborg standing in the doorway to the roof with black bags in each of his giant titanium hands. They just sat there shocked, if they had been younger they would have jumped apart and tried to convince the oversized hybrid that this 'wasn't what it looked like' but they were older now and were more accepting. They looked at each other and instead of losing their cool just smiled at each other and went with it.

"Well I just came to tell you that I've got the booze and that it's time to party but if you two love birds would rather stay and smooch a bit more than I'm sure we'll all understand." Cyborg said with a devious and mischievous smirk played across his features.

Both Raven and Beast Boy stood up and moved away from the ledge not bothering to respond to their metal friends taunt and instead each on took a black bag filled to the brim with different alcohols from him and moved inside. Cyborg just followed in silently shaking his head with a big smirk played across his face.

'_Time to have some real fun…' _He thought to himself.


	4. Drunken Sweetness

**Hello everyone!**

**Quick thanks to you all and 'eyecontroll' for the reviews, much appreciated!**

**D-403**

The five Titans had been drinking and partying for almost an hour and a half and were already starting to get quite tipsy. It had not taken long for Cyborg to 'mention' what he had witnessed on the roof between the changeling and the sorceress; much to the dismay of the newly formed couple as they had hoped to break the news a bit more gently as to avoid what they knew would inevitably happen. And they were right. Starfire was ecstatic about the news and barraged them with incessant questions.

Flashback

"_Ooh friends! Does this mean that you are doing 'the dating' now?" Starfire had asked sweetly. She had her hands clasped and was now right in Ravens face with bugged eyes waiting for the response. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, blushed and then turned to Starfire; both of them nodded slowly causing the red headed alien to squeal in excitement as she grabbed her two friends in a single bone crushing hug._

"_Aint it grand?" Cyborg bellowed from beside them, a large amount of mischief present on his face. Aint it sweet? If he breaks her heart, I'll break his feet!" _

_Beast Boy gulped loudly. The mischief on Cyborgs face was now accompanied by a slight glare drilling into Beast Boys eyes sending chills down his spine._

End Flashback

The party moved on and after a while and a few more beers, glasses of wine and shots of whatever spirits Cyborg decided to pour down his teammate's throats everyone was now nice and drunk.

Nightwing and Starfire were seated on the couch engaged in a very serious make-out session, it was almost to the point of being unreasonably so. Cyborg was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the green bean and the sorceress listening to them but not adding to the conversation. Beast Boy was at that level of drunkenness when he becomes 'super chilled'. He was lounging out on the couch, his eyes half lidded but his mouth almost constantly moving. He was spewing some serious utter bullshit but Raven and Cyborg seemed to hang on to every word. Raven was also very happily drunk, at the level of intoxication that she was at her powers had left her a while ago enabling her to enjoy her emotions without fear of blowing anything around her. She and Beast Boy were heavily engrossed in some sort of conversation about the difference in books and comics. Beast Boy was avidly defending them and Raven, being drunk, was finding his points to have some form of merit.

"Alrighty guys!" Nightwing declared loudly. He was panting heavily as was Starfire, the were both obviously a little warn out from the over the top make-out session. "It's time for some fun!" He announced loudly.

"Oh right!" Cyborg shouted pumping his fists into the air. "What sorta game you thinking oh mighty leader?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes at the final part of his question.

"It's a game I made up that I thought we'd only be comfortable playing if we were pissed." Nightwing stood and moved towards the other three Titans with Starfire hobbling merrily behind him. **(I don't know how many other countries use the term 'pissed' but in Australia it's slightly less than being drunk.) **"It's called 'Tell It' and basically one of us asks a question and then we go round the circle and we all answer it."

'_I can see where this is going…' _Beast Boy thought in his head.

"So are we all in?" The rest of his team nodded. Nightwing sat down pulling a drunken alien princess into his lap. "So I'll start… hmm… ok real names; Richard Greyson."

"Koriand'r" Said Starfire.

"Victor Stone" Cyborg announced.

"Raven Roth." Raven slurred.

The all looked at Beast Boy waiting anxiously. Beast Boy sighed and dropped his head. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath.

"What was that BB?" Cyborg asked slyly.

Beast Boy sighed again without looking up he spoke again. "Garfield Mark Logan." Beast Boy looked up to see Cyborg and Nightwing struggling separately to stop themselves from bursting into hysterics. He sighed again and looked over towards Raven, to his surprise Raven wasn't laughing. Instead she seemed to smiling almost sweetly at him.

"Garfield is a unique name." She said with as much sweetness as what Beast Boy thought he could see in her eyes. "It sort of suits you as well, you should be proud of it."

For the first time in his life Garfield wasn't embarrassed of his name. If raven liked it then he would to. "Thanks." He spoke softly, a small smile on his face and a gloss like effect in his eyes that made Raven feel warm as she looked into them. "But you can call me Gar, it's what I prefer." He spoke softly so that only Raven could hear him. The warm feeling she had intensified as she felt herself feeling a happiness she never thought she could feel before. The both could have sat there looking into each other's eyes for years had they been allowed, but Nightwing wanted to ask another question.

"Ok so now, where are we all from?" Was Nightwings next question. "Gotham." Night wing stated proudly.

"Tamaran." Starfire said with a lot less cheer, she could feel the alcohol starting to bring her down a bit now.

"Metropolis!" Cyborg nearly shouted.

"Azerath." Raven slurred, her monotone was beginning to resurface… so she took a shot of vodka to keep herself going.

"Upper Lumumba." Gar looked around at the bewildered faces and raised eyebrows of his team. He sighed for what fell like the millionth time since the game started. "It's in Africa." He added slowly.

"Whoa seriously? You're African?" Cyborg yelled loudly.

"In a way." Gar added solemnly. "My parents were American and I was actually born in Detroit, Michigan but I was moved there when I was like 3 weeks old or something so I guess it's just easier to say I'm from Upper Lumumba. And the tribe really was my first home I guess."

"Hang on, you grew up in a tribe?" Nightwing was very curious, even if he couldn't understand why.

"So you must know a bit of the language then?" Raven slurred, she was beginning to rock back and forth now.

"Well yes, English is my second language." His teammates looked shocked and a little impressed which made Gar feel pretty good about himself. "Swahili is my first language and I can also speak Spanish and a little French." As he said that Raven gave him a little smile urging him to go on. He sighed yet again. "I can also speak Pigeon, Dog and a little Rat." The looks on his teams face now led him to believe that they didn't believe him. Raven recounted the tale of what happened on the roof but unfortunately no one really believed him. Gar told them that he could prove it tomorrow, he knew that when Garry returned he could find a way to prove that he could speak at least Pigeon.

Cyborg was now busy trying to catch Gar out on his claim that he could speak other languages.

"Kwa nini si unaamini mimi?" _(Swahili: 'Why don't you believe me?') _Gar asked with hint of irritation in his voice as Cyborg used his tech to translate what Gar was saying. This went on for several minutes before Cyborg gave up and conceded victory to the green Titan. By now Gar was feeling pretty annoyed at his metallic friend and was ready to hit the hey. Raven could see Gar's frustration and knowing that she should also go to bed decided to make a decision that she knew would probably affect her for the rest of her life.

"Gar?" she croaked both tiredly and drunkenly at the same time. Gar looked at her, he looked at her tired face and sleepy eyes. Her slightly slouched back and rocking from side to side slowly.

'_Damn… how can someone look that cute when their drunk of their face? And who would have guessed that Raven could? _He thought to himself. "Yes Rae." He smiled sweetly as crouched down before his very sleepy new girlfriend.

Ravens heart skipped a beat at the look of sincerity in his eyes. "Can you put me to bed please? I don't think I can make it on my own." She whispered again, a hint of defeat in her voice. Gar could smell a slight smell of anxiety coming her as well as excitement; he wondered what that was about.

"Of course sweetheart." He smiled back at her causing both of them to blush wildly. He leaned closer to her and place his left arm behind her back and his right arm beneath her thighs. He lifted her up and held her bridal style holding her close. Raven could hear his heartbeat and imagined her own heartbeat synchronizing to his. They left the room without a word to the other Titans and headed down the hall to lift. They rode the lift down one floor and onto the level that held both Raven and Gar's rooms. Nightwing and Starfire shared a room on the level beneath them and Cyborg on the level beneath that.

Gar slowly made his way over to the metallic door with the word 'Raven' painted on the front and looked down to ask Raven what the code for her door was but when he looked down he saw that Raven was fast asleep in his arms, her left arm gripping his shirt tightly as if letting go would kill her. Gar grinned innocently as he looked upon the sleeping violet haired beauty that held in his arms, he tried to supress a small chuckle but in the end he failed. Raven's face rose slowly as she was awoken by the slight shaking of her boyfriend's small chuckle. She looked up into his forest green eyes with her glossy violet ones and refused to let herself hide the feeling of longing that she felt. Gars mouth opened slightly at the look in her eyes and allowed his own eyes to return the look.

The stared deeply into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Raven turned her head very slowly. Removing her hand from his shirt she ever so slowly reached out and silently typed her code into the console next to her door. The thick metal door opened with a hiss. Gar slowly carried her and very slowly and gently placed her onto the bed. The room was dark in both lighting and feel but quite frankly at that moment he didn't give a shit. All he cared about was the beautiful gothic angel that sat before him.

'_Gothic angel?' _He thought to himself. _'I will be using that one!'_

"Gar?" A small feminine voice asked him. He looked down to Raven and gave her yet another small smile. He realised that he was smiling a lot today, she just had that effect on him.

"Yes?"

"Could you stay with me tonight? I'd feel better if you were here." She confessed. She looked down at her bed, for some reason it looked as if she felt like she was very small and almost weak. And then he remembered. She'd been drinking which meant she had no powers at that moment and wouldn't until it had left her system so really in terms of her normal self she sort of was weak.

He knelt down to her and kissed her on her cheek. "Of course." He said happily. He sat down onto the floor and got ready to make himself comfortable when he saw a dark blue cloak fly across the room followed by a gold and red belt and finally a black leotard. Gar was wide eyed and desperately wanted to look at Raven but at the same time really wanted to show her that he respected her and could be chivalrous. But his mind and animal urges would not make it easy. His mind was flooded with images of her and of dreams he had had of her and was losing the battle to be good. He lost. He made a quick glance to the bed just as Raven pulled an oversized grey t-shirt over herself with the words 'Killswitch Engage' written on the front.

'_No way! She likes Killswitch Engage? She really is perfect!'_

Gar was fast enough however to grab a quick glimpse at her panties before the shirt fell over her. And now his mind was really making it hard for him.

'_There is no way I saw what I think I just saw…' _His eyes were wide and he was facing forward away from the bed with the tired grey skinned Azrathean sitting atop it. _'Coz for a second it looked like Raven was wearing a… a… a thong! With… purple… and green… hearts?' _Gar was convinced he was about to faint, there was no way he could take all this. He looked back to the bed to see Raven getting comfy in the bed and pulling her covers up over her chin.

"Gar? You will fit in here if you uhm… want to?" Ravens voice was muffled by her covers but he could still here the innocence there. He was not going to let this opportunity get away from him. He slowly stood up off the floor and kicked his shoes off and slowly removed his shirt part of his uniform.

Most of Ravens face was covered by her blanket and she was thankful that he couldn't see her jaw drop as he removed his shirt. Her eyes still went as wide as dinner plates as she stared at his naked chest. She knew that Gar was tall, just a few cm's over 6 foot and she knew he was quite broad which worried her in a way because she didn't want him to be too muscled which many tall and broad men where but when she looked at Gar she could have purred, she just thought he was that perfect. He was chiselled. That is the best way to describe him, all of his muscles from his pecks to his 6 pack abs were almost perfectly defined and there was not an ounce of unwanted fat on his body. She could have looked for hours but didn't get the chance as he pulled down the lower part of his uniform leaving him only in his dark purple boxers. Raven wasn't sure if he wore purple because of her but she decided she could hope, she did in fact have green on her unmentionables because of him. Gar slowly made his way over the her bed and pulled back the covers and slowly slid in next to her pulling the covers back up as he got in.

Neither of them quite knew what to do at this point so they did what they did know. They moved in closer to each other, wrapped their arms around one another and began to make-out holding each other as closely as they could. After kissing and cuddling for a good ten minutes raven pulled herself even closer and nuzzled herself into his chest before falling asleep in his arms. Gar held her close kissed her chakra stone.

"I love you Rae." He whispered.

He knew she couldn't pf heard him because she was asleep but he had to say it anyway. What he didn't see was the tear roll down her face. She had heard him. She was about to respond but was held at bay by the soft snoring she heard emanating from her green boyfriend.

"I love you too Gar." She whispered back.


	5. Hangovers

The next morning the sun rose as it always did, completely ignorant to dissatisfaction that it brought with it. Men and women would rise to another day of work. Children would rise to more school. Heroes and villains alike would rise to do battle again… well usually. This morning the sun was greeted my moans and groans from several rather unwell Titans. The bright unobstructed sunlight shone through the floor to ceiling windows in the common room of the giant T shaped building that sit in the bay and onto a half flesh half titanium drool covered face. Cyborg's mechanical whirred into life ready for a new day, his organic eye… not so much. Cyborg raised his giant metal hand to his eye in a vain attempt to chase away the cobwebs. It was then that Cyborg realised that he wasn't in his room. In fact he was sprawled out over the couch with his head hanging off the edge, a puddle of drool on the floor beneath him. He slowly raised his head to find his bearings, a decision he immediately regretted. Groaning has the immense hangover hit him he very slowly sat up to view his surroundings. Now seated upright he could gaze over the common room.

Empty bottles, dirty paper plates and clothing littered the usually clean common room… CLOTHING? Cyborg's organic bugged as he took a second look and unfortunately he was not mistaken. Lying in the middle of the floor just in front of the giant TV was a black and blue spandex suit. Cyborg gulped as he continued to look around the room. A black boot, a pink top and a belt were the only things Cyborg noticed around the common room much to Cyborgs relief.

Feeling his hangover beginning to worsen he decided the best thing to do would be to get a glass of water and then go back to sleep in his room, after all he still needed to recharge. Slowly he began to rise from the couch regretting every second of it. He reluctantly began to hobble towards the kitchen and then walking around the countertop.

…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Never before had anyone ever heard such a girly scream before and Cyborg would have been glad no one was around to see that it had come from him had he not been so disturbed by what was laying naked and huddled together in the centre of the kitchen after what must have been a very intimate moment at some point last night. Cyborg began to slowly retreat from the kitchen the same words repeating in his mind.

'_Nightwing… Star… too innocent… but… naked…' _Finally he lost it. Forgetting his hangover he spun around with the grace of a severely injured ballerina and barrelled out of the common room to run to his own room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Gar could have slept for days, he was just that comfortable. He wasn't sure why but he just felt very warm and very cosy… _'Complete' _was the best word that his mind gave him for that particular moment. He knew he was hung-over but for some reason he just didn't care. He would have slept for hours to come had he not been awoken by some strange girlish scream that emanated from somewhere within the tower. His only thought made him chuckle; _'Cy must have caught Wing and Star at it again.'_

He had no idea what the time was and was beginning to think that maybe after last night he may have passed out somewhere that wasn't his room, it wouldn't have been the first time. He tried lifting his head only to find that something soft was nestled comfortably underneath his chin. Bewildered he lifted his head and looked down. Bewilderment?… gone… fear?… oh yer.

It took every ounce of courage for him not to leap out of Ravens bed and grovel for forgiveness. He remembered that last night he and Rae had become official but what else happened. He looked over the two of them, breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed that they were both clothed. Now don't get him wrong, Gar would have given his left leg to have sex with Raven… she was the most beautiful and hottest girl that the world will ever know as far as he was concerned but he would never forgive himself if he had disrespected her that way. To sleep with her casually and then not even have the common decency to remember it.

He began to slowly edge himself away.

'_Damn it… I just want to stay here…' _He paused his retreat momentarily. _'Ok what could happen if I stay here? Ok worst case scenario she throws me out the window and doesn't talk to me for a few days but I don't think she would dump me. Best case scenario; she wakes up and gives me that million dollar smile… wow that smile…' _Gar shook his head trying to refocus, instantly regretting it as the hangover hit him hard as if laughing at his predicament. _'Focus! Ok so smile and then maybe… make-out? Oh yer that would be good… that's settles it I'm staying here!' _Gar grinned to himself. He began to get himself back into position snuggling in closely to his violet haired girlfriend. He draped her arm over her waist as he nuzzled his chin onto the crown of her head. He noticed that she gripped his naked shoulders in her hands and began to draw him in closer nuzzling into his chest again mumbling incoherently to herself whilst lost in her dream world.

'_No!... Mine!...' _She squeaked to herself as she got herself comfortable, as closed to Gar as she could get herself.

Gar chuckled silently. _'I wonder what she's dreaming. What's hers?' _Gar thought to himself.

'_My Gar…' _ She whispered almost silently.

He could have been crowned king of the world and given the power of god and he still could not have felt better. Smiling madly to himself he pulled her in closer and fell back to sleep.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

It was a few hours later when Raven awoke with a grunt. She instantly realised that her hangover was not actually that bad. She also knew that she didn't get as drunk as she normally did because she was confident that she could remember everything from the night before. The she remembered Gar. She had yet to open her eyes in case what she thought was her boyfriend laying against her holding her as tight as was comfortable may have been a trick her mind was playing on her. Reluctantly she opened her sleep filled eyes and saw green. Breathing a huge sigh of relief she quickly blinked the sleep away and waited for eyes to focus. As she waited she remember how he had been last night, he was such a gentleman. When she asked him to stay with her he had agreed to and even offered to sleep on the floor. He looked away respectfully as she got changed and never once tried to push himself on her. She could feel the lust and want rolling off him as he got into bed with her and she was sure that he could smell the same on her and yet he did not push, she didn't think she would ever be so lucky to fall in love with someone like Gar. Love… she smiled at the thought. She remembered that Gar had told her that he loved her when he thought she was asleep. She wished that he had been awake to hear her reply but the whole memory brought a smile back to her face regardless.

_Crack_

'_Damn…' _Raven thought bitterly in her head. She recognized the sound of her mirror breaking as her powers seeped through her control. She sighed in sadness as she realised her powers where back. Exhaling she closed her eyes and winced as the hangover reared its ugly head yet again, even if it was a small one she was still a little peeved to see it.

"Don't worry, I'll replace it." Came a husky sleep deprived voice from above her. She slowly shifted her head and looked into the peaceful half lidded green eyes of her boyfriend. "I mean, it was probably my fault right?" He chuckled nervously.

"Gar…" Raven whispered breathlessly. She refused to let herself be a victim of her powers of only just for this once. Summoning all her strength she pushed back every emotion that resided within her except for Affection, Happy and Lust. Keeping her eyes locked on his she slowly moved her head up to his, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. She became overjoyed when she felt him return the kiss with even more passion and fire.

_Ten minutes later…_

They finally broke apart after what ended up being a very passionate and 'hands on' make out session which left them both almost completely breathless. Drawing her in for another hug Gar could barely think straight. In fact he couldn't think at all, there was nothing going on in his head at that moment that didn't have something to do with Raven. Raven was in the exact same boat except she had a question she knew she had to ask. She only hoped that it wouldn't ruin what they had.

"Gar?" She questioned softly as she looked back into his emerald green eyes.

Gar looked back into her eyes and the sight left him breathless, he was mere seconds away from hyperventilating after everything they'd been through that morning. "Yes Rae?" He breathed in response.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Raven asked, she couldn't keep eye contact any longer as the fear of rejection was beginning to take an icy hold of her.

Gar was confused, he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "What do you mean? Which part?"

There was a long pause. Raven was scared. She knew she couldn't deal with the rejection but she had to ask, she had to know. She looked back up into his eyes, he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. This made Gar nervous.

"You said you loved me."

_Silence._

Gar began to grin.

This confused Raven, what was he grinning he at? Was she funny to him? Was he enjoying her humiliation?

She stopped herself, she knew Gar could never think any of those things.

"I thought you were asleep when I said that." He spoke with such sincerity that it gave Raven goosebumps. He looked her in the eyes as his grin became a very loving smile. "I meant every word Rae. I really do love you. More than life itself."

Raven couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks, she was just too damn happy.

"Did you hear me say it back?" She asked through her uncharacteristic smile.

Now it was his turn to look scared, he too was worried that maybe she didn't feel the same word. Slowly he shook his head.

"Well, I did say it. And just for you. I love you Gar." She added breathlessly.

Fear?... Gone! Gar was too happy to be healthy. He decided that he was going to die of a joy overload and yet he would still not complain. Then it struck him, or at least nothing struck him which he considered strange. He looked about the room and his thoughts were confirmed. He looked back down at his girlfriend to see her still crying with happiness. The smile on his face became so wide that someone might have been worried that it threatened to take over his entire green melon.

"Rae look around." He spoke softly, sending shivers down her spine but she complied. She couldn't tell what was going on but she looked around her entire room but didn't see anything. She looked back at his smiling face but her face only held confusion. He brought his face next to hers. The feeling of his warm breath on her ears made her feel like she was being electrocuted by tiny little ants or something, a pleasant feeling that she had never felt before. She snapped back to reality as Gar spoke. "Other than the lamp, your powers haven't shown up or done anything."

_SMACK!_

Now that was not the sound of Ravens powers kicking back in nor was it an act of physical violence. It was in fact the sound of two heads smacking together. In Ravens shock she bolted upright failing to realise that Gar's head was above hers resulting in a meeting of the minds as it were.

They both groaned and rubbed their hands on their now extra sore heads, as if the hangovers weren't bad enough. Raven quickly assessed herself both physically and mentally. She quickly discovered that her powers were still with her and in a way she even felt a little stronger. Yet nothing around her was encased in black energy or was hurdling across the room after being thrown by some invisible and highly unwelcomed force.

Raven was so confused that it made her head ache worse than it did before. She looked to her right to see her green boyfriend smiling softly at her but his eyes betrayed his concern. She gave him a small smile and leaned into him placing a small kiss on his cheek before getting out of her bed and standing at its side. Her T shirt, even though several sizes too big for her, still gave away her more than impressive physique and Gar noticed that it didn't shield her nether regions as much as she may have assumed it did. NOT that he was going to complain or point it out to her, he decided instead to observe her beauty and 'sexiness' whilst trying not to embarrass her or incur her wrath. What he did not know is that Ravens empathic senses were screaming at her, informing her of his arousal. She was quite aware that her bedtime attire was neither skimpy nor modest, and she was fine with this as long as it was only Gar who got to see her like this.

"Gar are you up for a trip?" She asked in her signature monotone.

Gar shrugged, he was trying to regain his composure but was struggling. Every second thought he had had something to do with Ravens beauty or sex appeal. "Where we going?" He squeaked, blushing at his obvious blunder.

Raven blushed, she didn't think that her short grey body could have that effect on any man yet alone someone like Gar whom she thought was one of the best looking men on the planet.

She tried to replace her blush with a smirk as she answered him, not that it worked. "Nevermore…"


	6. Changes

**Hey people! **

**Just a quick shout, an apology for the delay on this chapter and the previous chapter. But that was due to the site and not me. Fan Fiction wouldn't let me post anything for some reason.**

**Also I know I haven't said this yet but it should be pretty evident… I don't own Teen Titans or anything from it… If I did I wouldn't have to post my ideas here would I?**

**Anyway cheers for the support peoples!**

**Your humble servant and friend,**

**D-403**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

"You're serious? You want me inside your head… is that a good idea?" Gar was bug eyed and to say he was shocked would be an understatement. The last time he went into Ravens head had been by accident almost 4 years ago and he was in no rush to go back there.

"Firstly it's not my head; it's a representation of my mind. Secondly I'm pretty sure that whatever is happening to me is your fault so yes you are coming." Raven tried to rebut in her monotone but for some reason a lot more emotion than intended seemed to snake its way onto each one of her words. Gar couldn't resist. He was curious.

A few years ago Cyborg discovered that Gar's DNA sequence, which was most closely related to humans, was very closely related to that of cats. Specifically big cats. Gar discovered that the old adage was indeed true; curiosity did indeed kill the cat. His curiosity was always getting him into trouble. He knew that there was no way he could resist a trip back to Nevermore; and something told him that Raven knew that.

"Alright babe, just tell me what to do." Gar gave a half-cocked smile as he propped himself on Ravens bed with his arms holding himself behind him, almost as if to say 'I see what you did there'.

"Babe? Please tell that won't stick." She replied still trying to grab her deadpan way of speaking back but not doing too well.

"Sorry but its staying. Always wanted someone I could call babe. To be honest I kind of always wanted it to be you." He replied his smile becoming a low more genuine but Raven could see straight through it. She knew when he was being manipulative. Yes, she believed that he wanted someone he could call 'babe' but no she didn't believe that last bit. She sighed knowing she would have to deal with it. She may not like the idea of having a pet name but she did love him, and she was willing to give him this little bit if nothing else.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat. She noticed Gar's ears perk up at her 'acceptance' of her new title. Before she grew to regret her decision to let the pet name issue slide she decided to get them back on track. She moved towards her dresser and began to rummage through one of the drawers. After a few moments she pulled out a small black hand mirror that Gar recognised immediately.

'_THE DREADED HAND MIRROR OF RAVENS ROOM!' _He screamed in his head, he the hard way that something's are better left unsaid… but that didn't mean he still didn't find them funny.

"Ok now get ready, and take my hand it will make the ride less… 'Bumpy'." She stated dryly. Gar didn't have to be told twice, he didn't care what the reason was an excuse to hold Ravens hand was an excuse to hold Ravens hand and he was not going to let the opportunity get by him. He quickly but gently took her small pale hand in his bigger green rougher hands and laced his fingers between hers. Raven blushed, she was expecting him to grab her hand not to take it sweetly and this intimately. "Er-yes-well… let's go." She mentally slapped herself for stammering. She looked into the mirror at her own reflection. Her eyes began to glow an eerie black colour and Gar braced himself squeezing his loves hand a little tighter. Ravens famous mantra escaped her lips effortlessly. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" She proclaimed.

Gar felt the room temperature drop a few degrees and waited for the pain that never came. He waited a few more milliseconds that felt like an eternity to the young adult changeling. Then suddenly, a black talon made completely of obsidian energy emerged from the mirror and grabbed both he and raven and dragged them both through the swirling black and red vortex into Nevermore.

Gar never once let go of Ravens hand.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Nightwing awoke with a start. Bolting upright he immediately began running questions through his alcohol afflicted and sleep deprived mind.

'_Where am I? Why am I cold? Why am I naked? Why is Star naked? Why is she on the kitchen floor? Why am I on the kitchen floor? Where is Cyborg? Is he naked? Why do I care if he's naked? Can he even be 'naked'? Is it weird that I've said the word 'naked' so many times that it no longer sounds like a real word?'_

Even Nightwing was amazed by the string of bullshit like questions that flowed like a raging river through his mind. He looked about himself and the room to see the room still spinning and then he realised.

"I'm still drunk… SHIT!" He bellowed to the ceiling above him. His outburst woke up the indecent sleeping warrior princess beside him. She quickly took flight and prepared to hefty sized starbolts.

"Reveal yourself!" She yelled to no one in particular. Looking around and then finally down she noticed a naked Nightwing sitting beneath her. "Eek! Boyfriend Nightwing you are not wearing any clothing!" She stated innocently. Nightwings only response was to smirk cock his eyebrow and point at her body. Starfire looked down and once again shrieked as she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothing either. Acting quickly she swept up Nightwing and dashed to their room to make themselves presentable.

_23 minutes later._

Nightwing and Starfire slowly made their way back into the common room. Peering into the large and most used room of the tower Starfire quickly observed the room from her hiding place behind the door frame. Seeing that the cost was clear both she and Nightwing made their way in and headed to the kitchen. Nightwing mumbling inaudible about coffee. He prepared to coffee machine and was about to turn it on when a very disturbed looking Cyborg barged into the room. Starfire was quick to greet him.

"Greetings friend Cyborg! You are well yes?" She asked sweetly. Cyborg neither said nor did anything. He just stood there in the doorway, his organic eye twitching nervously.

"Cy? You ok man?" Nightwing added from the coffee pot on the other side if the kitchen.

Cyborg took a deep breath and then looked at both of the Titans that stood before him. "YOU TWO! KITCHEN FLOOR! NAKED! BB & RAE! HER ROOM! ALL NIGHT! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He bellowed loudly. Taking a few deep breaths he quickly calmed himself before looking dead ahead at his two team mates. If Nightwings jaw had dropped any further it would have been on the floor and there is no way in hell that Starfire could have been any redder.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Gar and Rae arrived in Nevermore and to a sight that confused both of them. The Dark black clouds and ominous read motif that left everything feeling very ominous was gone replaced by white clouds and blue sky over the still disjointed world that was Raven Nevermore.

"Rae did you intentionally redecorate?" Gar asked, he was mesmerised by the difference that now surrounded him.

"I don't think so." She replied, she couldn't deny that she was as surprised as he was. Their reverie was disturbed by the sound of giggling coming from right behind the both of them. The both spun around but neither were fast enough to dodge the supersized hug that came from happy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated over and over again never releasing them or letting them back up to their feet.

"Erm… your welcome?" Gar squeaked as his response, unsure if it was acceptable to hug her back. Even though she was a part of Raven she still wasn't her… he was confused.

"Happy what is going on? What's happening around here and why are you thanking us?" Raven asked, her surprise at the hands of the pink clad emoticlone finally receding.

Happy quickly jumped back to her feet and gave a smile worthy of Gars. "Oh no I can't tell you, someone else is gonna want a word with you two first." She stated giddily before stepping back. Gar quickly jumped up and offered his hand to Raven who graciously accepted. He lifted her and both turned to face happy but were instead greeted by a very pissed of looking red clad emoticlone with a nasty snarl on her face.

"You!" Rage declared loudly and angrily pointing towards Gar. "This is all your fault! Because of you that bitch stole all my power!"

"Rage contain yourself. Who stole all your power?" Raven stepped in front of Gar as she spoke to try and take the focus away from him.

"Contain myself? Are you insane? Everything's gone to hell since she took my power and got stronger, and not the good kind of hell either!" Rage bellowed angrily whilst make wild and outlandish gestures with her arms. "And it's all his fault!"

Gars ears drooped. Somehow he knew what ever had happened was his fault; he just hoped that maybe it wasn't gonna be that bad but the way it was going it didn't look like that was gonna be the case.

"Who Rage? Who stole your power?" Raven was getting worried, she was already expecting the worst.

"Me." Came a sweet and polite voice from behind them. Raven and Gar span around to face the new arrival. Rage just glared menacingly, she knew that this emoticlone was now far stronger than she was.

"And who are you?" Raven asked stoically. The emoticlone giggled softly.

"Come one Raven, don't you recognise me?" The bright purple clad clone responded with a smile.

Raven thought for a second then she figured it out and what she realised made her jaw drop.

"Affection?" She almost shouted. The clone giggled a little louder this time.

"That was my name, but I have a new name now. Now I'm love!" She yelled stretching her arms out to her sides as she yelled to the heavens of Nevermore. Raven and Gar were speechless.

"But… what does this mean?" Raven pleaded for answers.

"Well." Love started. "Now that I have control over Rage and whatnot thanks to Gar we now have far greater control over our powers. Not complete but pretty damn close compared to what we used to have. And this is all thanks to Gar, so guess what Ravie… NOW YOU CAN FEEL! Well mostly."

_Silence_

Raven and Gar were silent and slack jawed. Gar slowly turned to his girlfriend trying to get a read on what she was feeling, what he saw made his heart soar. A slight smile and a tear. That was all he needed.

"FUCK YES!" Gar shouted as he jumped what seemed nearly ten feet into the air and punched the air.

Gar never made it back to the grassy ground of Nevermore, he was now back in Ravens room with a speechless Raven. He approached her calmly and quietly before taking both of her dainty hands into his own calloused ones.

"Rae?" He asked with every bit of concern he could muster.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled the most sincere smile she ever had. "I can feel. And it's all thanks to you!" She almost screamed the last part of her sentence as she wrapped her arms around Gar.

_Crack_

They both turned to inspect the source of the crack. It was the alarm clock on her bedside table. But it only had the smallest crack in it, the alarm clock still worked at shone on like it had never been touched. 2:13pm it stated.

Raven was amazed. Something had been damaged by her powers but still worked… that had almost never happened before and after such a huge display of emotion most of the tower should have been destroyed. Raven could only smile as her green boyfriend held her close.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

5 minutes later Gar and Raven entered the common room hand in hand, they expected some teasing or at least some sort of comment on where they had disappeared to last night but what they didn't expect was to walk into was a full blown argument between Cyborg and Nightwing.

"I didn't look at nothing!" Cyborg yelled at Nightwing through clenched teeth. Both his fists were raised and didn't look like he was going to back done anytime soon.

"Then how the hell would you know you filthy pervert!" Nightwing screamed back. Gar could tell by the scent in the air that Nightwing was basically biting at the bit to get into a fight.

"I aint no pervert! But you shouldn't have done what you did in on the kitchen floor to begin with!"

"So that gives you the right to look at us when were in such a compromising position! How do you think Star feels now?!

"Don't you dare bring her into this you spiky haired little shit! You're the one trying to start something here not her!"

Gar had had enough he slowly but confidently stepped in between both men and stared daggers at both of them.

"Move Beast Boy! This has nothing to do with you!" Nightwing yelled at Beast Boy.

"Shut up." Gar replied coolly. He sounded so calm and collected whilst still staring daggers at both men. Raven couldn't deny she felt something odd when she watched him.

"That's right! BB knows I'm in the right here!" Cyborg bellowed triumphantly.

"Cy quiet." Cyborg visibly shrunk as Gar addressed him. "Now what is going on?"

Cyborg and Nightwing began to tell their versions of what had happened since Cyborg had found them earlier that morning to when he had confronted them about it. Raven moved over to Starfire to comfort her, she was visibly embarrassed by what was happening.

"So now you see why I need to reprimand him." Nightwing finished his story and continued at glaring both of the men. Cyborg for the fight and at Gar because it seemed as if he was challenging his authority.

"Alright now you listen to me, both of you." Gar began with looking at both of the men, his stare becoming a lot more forgiving than the glare he was sporting before. "Nightwing you know what you did was wrong right? What you and Star do behind closed doors is no one's business but your own but doing out in the open was wrong." Nightwing tensed, Gar was being so diplomatic but truthful at the same time… not even he had mastered that yet. "And Cy, I can see why you'd be upset about what you saw but you need to know that this should have been handled in a much better way. Neither of you had the right to blow this out of proportion like you have nor did you have the right to embarrass Star like you did." Both of the men looked over at Star and for the first time since the fight began had they noticed how upset she was. "I suggest you both go and apologise to her and each other."

Both of the now chastised men bowed their heads and did as they were told and slowly made the walk of shame to Starfire. Raven left her side as the two men made it to her and joined her emerald boyfriend at his side but said nothing only stared at him.

"What?" Gar asked chuckling a bit.

Raven stood on her toes and raised her lips to his ears so that only he could hear what she was about to say. "This might sound weird but… what you just did… that was hot."

Raven lowered herself down to her normal position and looked at Gars now understandably larger eyes.

With a huge blush all he could manage was a large gulp.


	7. The Last Day

**A quick disclaimer that I forgot! Obviously I don't own Teen Titans… I don't understand why we need to even bother saying that?**

**D-403**

The rest of the day past quickly for most. Nightwing spent the earlier part of the day issuing statements and press releases regarding their new position as well as having a quick conversation with someone from the Justice League, It turned out they had yet another surprise for the Titans that Nightwing was anxious to share his team. _'His team…'_ Nightwing was feeling quite uneasy after the earlier fiasco with Cyborg. If it truly was his team then why was it Beast Boy who diffused the situation and not him. He shrugged it off quickly however, he knew that his team would always follow him and in reality he was quite grateful to the changeling.

The rest of the team spent the day packing their stuff away into cardboard boxes that would be transported to their new tower in New York by a company sent by the league. It was taking Cyborg a while to disassemble his equipment ready for moving and it didn't take too long before he had filled all the boxes and crates that he had been given for the job, and he wasn't even half way done at that point. Eventually he was done with nothing but a portable recharge station to get him through the night left in his room.

Starfire was zipping around her room merrily humming a tune to herself as she piled all of her clothes into a suitcase that seemed to resemble some kind of alien creature with a handle. Soon enough though her room was bare with nothing but a spare set of clothes for the trip tomorrow, the team had decided to travel in 'normal' clothes tomorrow as they planned on making a comfortable first impression on their new city.

Raven had no use for the boxes and crates she was given and instead used her magic to move all of her belongings into a pocket dimension that she could open and close at will. It took her less than a minute to finish packing and all that was left was a pair of clothing and two books, one to read while she waited for her friends to finish packing and one to read on their journey tomorrow. She then left her now empty room to sit with Beast Boy, she sat on his lower bunk reading quietly while he packed.

Beast Boy knew that he was going to take a while to finish packing due to the state of his room. It was a hideous mess with piles of laundry, comic books, cd's & DVD's scattered amongst all over his floor. No matter how much he had grown up and seemingly matured over the past few years there were something's that were harder to change than others. He had however come to terms as to why he did what he did, instincts. Beast Boy tried to clean his room multiple times but then often tried avoiding his room when it was in those clean states because something in the back of his mind felt wrong. It wasn't till after watching a nature documentary on TV did he make a realisation. Big cats and several other animals will often leave their belongings strewn about all over the place as a way to mark their territories and to prove to others of the same species that they have the ability to gather or acquire necessities. His instincts were also the reason he had to sleep in a bunk bed, he needed to sleep elevated. It wasn't some sort of alpha male thing like he initially thought but rather that he felt he needed to be out of reach from other predators. Never-the-less his packing was coming along at a reasonable pace and Raven couldn't help but look up from her book several times to watch the almost performance like quality that his motions would portray. Using his exceptional hand-eye coordination and balance he was able to spring about his room almost effortlessly and by using his now quite well practiced tail as an almost 'third arm' he was very impressively multitasking, that didn't mean he wasn't dropping things left, right and centre but it was still impressive considering how clumsy he used to be. Perched on the railing of the top bunk was Garry, the grey and quite plump pigeon. Raven had already threatened Garry with exile to a far off dimension had he 'crapped' on her as Beast Boy had so eloquently translated for the now terrified little bird.

After much time, and even a quick make out session between the sorceress and the changeling, everyone was packed and ready to go. Everyone was once again sitting in the common room after Nightwing had requested a quick team meeting to relay the more good news he had received from the League. The feelings in the room were of excitement and a bit of sorrow. Excitement at the new venture standing before them and sorrow at the fact they would soon be leaving the first real home some of them had ever had and by the best any of them had ever had.

Nightwing stood before them as they sat on the crescent shaped couch in the now almost empty common room. He cleared his throat to gather attention. "Guys, I have some more good news." He declared proudly. Unfortunately it wasn't often that Nightwing got to be the bearer of good news so he relished the opportunity now. "The League have yet another gift for us. Training!"

The team sat motionless and kind of disappointed at the news. They trained every day without fail, why was this special?

"Yippee…" Raven deadpanned spinning her right hand a bit for emphasis.

Nightwing chuckled a bit. "No I mean some special training as in one-on-ones with members from the League."

Now the team was excited.

"You serious?" Cyborg yelled in a pitch that was quite embarrassing for a man his size… well honestly it was just plain embarrassing. Nightwing only nodded with a very smug smirk adorning his face.

"Do we know who with?" Asked Beast Boy barely able to contain his excitement.

"Yes I do, I will be with The Batman obviously." Stated Nightwing with a very proud stance. "Starfire will have two, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl." Starfire could not help but to squeal with excitement and float off the couch a bit as her joy rose to outlandish levels. "Cy you'll be with Red Tornado."

"Oh yer!" Cyborg bellowed loudly, pumping his fist into the air.

"Raven with Zatanna." Even Raven couldn't help but be intrigued, although she was sure she was a better sorceress than Zatanna she did recognise the fact that she used a different kind of magic to her own and looked forward to perhaps learning some more.

"And Beast Boy you will have The Martian Manhunter."

_-silence-_

"No way…" Beast Boy breathed almost silently gaining he questioning looks from his teammates.

"Err BB? You ok little buddy?" Cyborg asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Hell yer I'm OK!" Beast Boy stated loudly. "He's only like my idol! He was the one who made feel like being a green shape shifter didn't make me a freak! And he's also the like one of the only members of the League who doesn't openly hate the Doom Patrol!" Beast Boy was practically shouting at this point and was struggling to stay seated.

"Friend why does the League of Justice dislike the Patrol of Doom?" Starfire questioned innocently although it was a question they all wanted to know.

Beast Boy merely shrugged. But the rest of the team continued to look at him oddly. "What?"

It was then he realised they weren't looking at him but rather they were looking past him as if they had just noticed something quite bizarre and in fact they sort of had. They were looking at the oddly comfortable looking pigeon that was perched on the changelings slightly coiled tail that was raised to be just by his head.

"Beast Boy… You got something on your tail man…" Cyborg spoke in a very confused tone while slightly pointing at Beast Boys feathered friend.

"Oh where are my manners?" Beast Boy acted in a most dramatic fashion. Beast Boy then motioned to the pigeon. "Guys this is Garry."

The way he said it was as if it was a very normal thing, the rest of the team merely starred in wonder at this. Realistically Starfire had no reason to find this strange as her pet was a giant mutated moth larva… The rest of the team slowly turned their heads to Raven who seated beside him.

"Oh no." She stated dryly. "He is deadly serious."

"Garry's the dude who taught me to speak Pigeon." Beast Boy stated proudly.

"Can he understand us? And why is he in here?" Cyborg queried letting the more inquisitive side of his brain take over for a second.

"Firstly no he can't… that's why I had to learn Pigeon…" Beast Boy stated with mock agitation on his face and in his voice. "And secondly coz he's coming with us. He's a friend of mine and wanted to come so I said yes." Cyborg, Nightwing and Starfire were wielded out by this to say the least. Cyborg made a quick mental note to come up with a good Dr Doolittle joke to use one him.

"Riiiiight ok then… well taking us back to what we were talking about earlier and the Doom Patrol, they wanted me to pass on a message that they would be there to see us tomorrow morning but they didn't say why." Nightwing added without the look of confusion falling from his face.

"Really they're gonna be there?" Beast Boy asked excitedly before a realisation made his spirits drop a bit. "They're gonna be there with the League? As in the same building? As in the same room?" Nightwing just nodded. Beast Boy wasn't sure what to think but he was looking forward to seeing his adoptive parents. They hadn't seen him in person since his hibernation and was looking forward to showing off.

The Rest of the day past with not much excitement. Cyborg finished preparations to leave the tower as well as set it up for their replacements. The team had decided that Kid Flash would be leading the new Jump City branch of the Titans with Jinx, Gnaark, Kole and Jericho; With Wildebeest and Herald arriving in a few months to temporarily cover for Kid Flash and Jinx when they go on their honeymoon.

With everything settled and ready to go the team decided to have one final movie night in the tower. On the far left of the couch was Beast Boy and Raven snuggling up closely together under a blanket that Beast Boy had brought from his room for them when he went to grab the DVD. In the centre was Cyborg with a **huge** bowl of popcorn and on the far right was Nightwing and Starfire. The film was one of Beast Boy's favourites and something he had been wanted to get the rest of the team to watch for a long time. The film was 'Gladiator' with Russell Crowe. To say the team was enjoying it was an understatement, even Raven found herself glued to the screen taking everything in as she watched in fascination.

The film ended too soon for the awestruck audience, Beast Boy could only chuckle at their expressions.

"That was amazing…" Cyborg said breathlessly.

"Truly inspiring!" Starfire exclaimed, she had given up on cuddling with Nightwing halfway through the movie and was instead sitting on the edge of her seat watching the film. "Mr Maximus was a true inspiration, fighting through his hardships with ferocity and yet for love! He could have passed for a Tamaranean warrior!" Starfire giggled at her own statement.

"Gar that was a great movie." Raven said quietly as she looked up her emerald boyfriend. "Good choice."

"Thanks Rae." He replied smiling. "You can see why it's one of my favourites."

Shortly after Nightwing ushered his team off to bed as they would have to be up early to begin their journey to New York. Their new home.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Within a small dark and damp pitiful little apartment on the edge of Jump City sat a lone figure on what was what used to be a couch… presumably. The apartment was in such a bad state that none of the furniture looked like what in one did. Hanging from the light fixtures were broken bulbs that had not been changed in what appeared to be decades, the only light source in the entire room was a small nearly broken TV in the corner that the figure was seated in front of listening to the evening news trying to get a glimpse of an old rival. The news reporter was focusing on the story of Titans departure using a very sentimental and heartfelt turn of phrase. The common notion running throughout all of Jump City was one of gratitude and appreciation towards the Titans. The look on the figures shadowed body was one of malice and contempt but a dark smirk grew on its androgynous face.

"Looks like I'm leaving Jump…" Sated the voice echoing throughout the dark dim apartment. "I hear New York is good this time of year."

**I know, 'finally maybe we will get that action we were promised in the synopsis?'**

**Can you blame me for throwing in all the fluffy stuff though? I always have had a tendency to overdo the beginnings of stories as I do like to set things up as best as I can so thanks for sticking through if you have! I'm going to start trying to make my chapters longer and getting in some more scene changes within chapters but bear with me, I'm still trying to find my writing style.**

**Cheers guys!**

**D-403**


	8. Rituals and Leaving

**Pointless disclaimer No. 1 – I do not own Teen Titans**

**Pointless disclaimer No.2 – I do not own any rights to the film Gladiator that I mentioned in the last chapter.**

**Also a thanks to JasonVUK for all of the supportive reviews! Along with everyone else who has been reviewing.**

**So I've just tried giving up smoking (I know; filthy habit) so I've spent a lot of time writing to keep my mind preoccupied so there shouldn't be too much delay between chapters.**

**Now on with the show!**

**D-403**

It was dark in Beast Boys near empty room. He was fast asleep on his top bunk on the verge of falling to the hard unforgiving ground below. It was way too early for anyone to be up and moving but from the other side of his bedroom door had he been awake he would have heard the scuffling of small feminine feet on a direct route to his room. He had requested, begrudgingly, a wakeup call so that he wouldn't sleep through the team's departure and have to make his way to New York by himself. He knew he was probably just being foolish but for some reason he could imagine Cyborg pulling some sort of stunt like that. Unfortunately for the green changeling he had forgotten to clarify what time he wanted to be woken up. All he knew is that they were leaving at 8 o'clock and it would take him less than 15 minutes to shower and get dressed. It was now 5:45am and it turned out he would have a lot longer to get ready than 15 minutes…

Beast Boys bedroom door opened quickly with a light 'whoosh' as a gentle light almost faded into his room. In his door stood a silhouette of a rather shapely young woman, slowly the silhouette entered the room and made its way over to the shape shifters bed. "Gar?" Came to soft gentle voice from the shadowy figure. "Wake up please." At the sound of the voice and even thought he was still asleep, a small smile crept onto the face of the green changeling. But not for long.

"GAR!" Shouted the Silhouette instantly scaring the hell out of Beast Boy and in his panic, sending him crashing to the floor below. But he never quite made it. Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly trying to figure out why he hadn't yet hit the floor; he quickly noticed that he was being levitated inches above the ground by dark energy. He slowly turned his face to the side to see who had woken him so loudly, only to find his girlfriend standing there with a rather sheepish look on her face. She slowly set him down on his feet after spinning him the right way round. "Sorry about that." She said, she had yet to look him in the eyes and now had a slight blush on her face.

Gar could only smile at her. "No biggie, I'm the one who asked for a wakeup call." He replied warmly. "What time is it anyway?"

"About 10 to 6."

"10 to 6? Why did you wake me up so early?" He asked with no anger in his voice just confusion.

Raven paused. _'Now I'm just going to seem ridiculous.'_ She thought to herself.

'_Don't be silly, he likes making us feel better.'_ Came the response of Love in her head.

'_Shut up and say it already for fuck sake!' _Came the rather unwelcomed voice of Rude.

"Um, well I just didn't feel… good?" Raven replied gently. In seconds Beast Boy wrapped his bare arms around her and brought her into a firm but caring hug. It was then that he realised he was just standing in his boxers.

'_That must have been why she was blushing.' _Beast Boy thought to himself. "Don't worry Rae; this isn't exactly an easy thing to do. We've lived here for just over 5 years so of course its gonna feel weird leaving this place." He answered trying to lace his words with as much care as he could muster, Ravens response was to nuzzle into his chest a bit. Even with the amount of control she had been able to achieve over the last few days he was still glad his room was empty so that there was nothing a stray piece of her magic could destroy by accident. "To tell you the truth I'm feeling kinda down about it as well but just remember that were all still going together and I'll always be there for you."

Raven took a small step backwards without breaking their embrace and looked up at him into his forest green eyes. She could see what looked like a strange 'moon' like reflection in his eyes, but the realised that they are standing in a dark room and that's probably just his natural animal like night vision kicking in. "Thanks Gar. Sorry if you want to go back to sleep I'll wake you up again before we leave." She muttered almost sweetly.

"Nah can't do that, I'm not leaving my girl alone if she's feeling a little down. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?" He responded with a cheeky grin.

Raven raised her eyebrow playfully. "Your girl? I may be your girlfriend but I don't know about 'you girl'." She responded with mock agitation but could hide the small playful smirk gracing her lips. They stared into each other's eyes for a while just basking in their embrace, before they were interrupted by a soft cooing sound from the foot of Beast Boys lower bunk. Gar could only smirk at what Garry was saying. "What's he saying?"

"He's telling us to shut up and let him have his sleep." Beast Boy replied through a hearty chuckle.

"You know I have a spell that would enable him to understand and speak English if you're interested? That way we could all understand him and he us."

Beast Boy's jaw just dropped. "You can actually do that?" He asked, his voice dripped of astonishment. Raven nodded. Beast Boy turned his head to face where the cooing had originated from earlier and cooed something in Pigeon. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity from the foot of the bunk bed as Garry came out of the shadows flapping his wings almost excitedly. Instinctively Gar levelled out the part of his tail so that Garry could land. Doing this meant that Garry could see from Beast Boys head height without obscuring his vision. "Garry's game!" Beast Boy declared loudly. Raven smirked and shook he head as she took his hand and led him to her room where she could begin the spell.

"Why do I have a feeling that if I do this it's going to be a lot like having a younger version of you around?" she asked monotonously but not losing the cheeky element the only Beast Boy could hear in her voice.

Beast Boy chuckled. "I guess he kinda is… Just imagine a younger me with a foul mouth."

"How foul?"

"You'll see." He grinned.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

For the next half hour or so Beast Boy sat on Ravens bare bed, with Garry still perched on his tail, watching as she pulled things out of the pocket dimension she had created to store all of her own stuff in. She moved around almost effortlessly as she began to mix things and light certain candles here and there. That was the first time that he noticed she wasn't wearing her normal uniform. _'Of course!' _He thought to himself, mentally face palming. _'We're all supposed to wear civvies today.'_ Luckily he had remembered and there was a pair for him waiting in his room… somewhere. Now was not the best time to think as he couldn't help but gawk at the pale sorceress. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting grey skinny jeans that showed off her damn near perfect legs and really extenuated her hips. She also wore a form fitting black vest with a grey 'feather' imprint running down the left of the vest with just the right amount of cleavage. She also had grey converse, thin black leather-like wristbands and a ying yang necklace around her neck. _'Damn… she is so hot!'_

Raven was finding it a bit difficult to work under his gaze, she could tell that he had no idea he was just staring at her, but she found it quite flattering. Not that she was ready to tell him that just yet. If that wasn't enough using her empathic abilities she could feel the affection radiating off of him with just a hint of lust. She could feel her cheeks beginning to burn until she felt another emotion coming off of him. Admiration. Admiration for her beauty, poise and athleticism. Now her cheeks were red like irons! _'He admires my body?' _She thought, trying desperately to keep those thoughts under control.

'_No shit Sherlock!' _Came Rude's response. _'Can you blame him? You are purposely putting on a show for him!'_

'_I am not!' _Raven yelled back mentally.

'_You just happened to wear your 'nicest' clothes now huh?' _Rude retorted.

'_I'm sorry Raven but I must concur with Rude, did do this on purpose.' _

'_No Knowledge not you to.'_

'_WE ALL KNOW!' _All of Ravens emotions seemed to yell at once. Raven only sighed audibly before looking back over to Beast Boy who was still sitting there in just his boxers.

'_How can he be so comfortable sitting like that in front of me?' _She questioned whilst smiling a little at her green beau.

'_You are not that dumb surely!' _Came Rage's response.

'_You just sensed how he feels about you and you still ask a stupid question like that?' _Rude bellowed. _'Your just hoping to see his boner or something!' _Raven visibly winced at how crass that particular emotion could be, luckily she wasn't looking at Beast Boy when she whinced or she would have have felt a bit guilty. She did look over at him though to tell him that she was ready to cast the spell. However when she looked over she saw him looking about the room absentmindedly having a soft conversation with Garry. She took this time to check him out like he had been doing to her this whole time and low and behold… he did have a lump in his boxers. Ravens eyes widened as her mouth became slightly agape.

'_No freaking way…' She thought in her head._

'_Haha! Called it!' Yelled Crass._

'_He's huge!' _Squealed three voices at once, Lust, Happy and Love. Lust she could understand being so delighted about this revelation, hell she could kind of maybe see why Love may be 'warmed' by this but Happy? But thinking about it Happy just reacts to her direct feelings like Timid and Rage as opposed to Love and Lust who were more indirect like Knowledge or Rude. So does that mean that the fact that that Beast Boy was well hung… quite well hung make her happy?

She decided to stop thinking about until later, much later if she could help. "Gar, I'm ready." She couldn't hide the fact that she was flustered. She had no hood to hide the blush on her face nor did she put enough effort in from removing it from her voice. In any case, he could probably just smell it anyway.

"Cool Rae, where do you want him?" He asked happily.

"Just have him stand in the centre of the circle please." She responded. It was the first time that Beast Boy had seen what she had done. Using some sort of white powder she had drawn a white circle on the floor. At five points around the circle were piles of reddish like powder and in just off to the centre of the circle was a single candle. Beast Boy cooed his instructions to Garry he responded by doing exactly what was asked of him.

"Hey Rae, will he still be able to speak Pigeon?" Gar asked almost awkwardly. Rae just smiled cheekily.

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to have your private conversations with him. He will be exactly the same; we're only adding a skill to him not exchanging it for another." Gar only nodded in response, he understood what was going to happen but he didn't want to make a fool of himself by asking a stupid question.

Quietly Raven began to mutter mystic sounding words as her eyes began to glow an eerie white. Slowly the 5 piles of white powder began to rise up from the outer points of the circle and then began to swirl around in the air before gently lowering around Garry enclosing in on him and then disappearing inside him, the candle in the circle changed to a vibrant red colour. Beast Boy looked on amazed as both Raven and Garry appeared to be in some kind of trance. Once again Raven began muttering more words and then slowly all of the white powder surrounding Garry did exactly the same the previous powder had done and once it had entered his body the candle quickly changed to a white flame. Raven came out of her trance and looked on at Garry whilst Beast Boy did the same. Slowly the flame of the candle changed back to its original colour before seemingly snuffing itself out. Once the candle went out Garry started to wobble a bit before steadying himself.

"Whoa… That was some freaky shit… did it work?" A strange voice emanated from the beak of the pigeon, its beak moving with each word. The voice was thick with a Brooklyn accent and for some reason seemed to carry some mannerisms of someone from Brooklyn. "Hey! Greeny! I asked did it work?"

"Err yer dude it did. Wow that's so cool!" Beast Boy exclaimed loudly. Moving over to put an arm around his still shocked girlfriend.

"Nice work beautiful." Garry said as he flapped his wings to take flight. Landing lightly on beast Boys tail he continued. "I owe you big time for this and Garry always keeps his word!"

"You're um… welcome?" Raven said hesitantly.

"Fantastic!" Bellowed Garry moving his head back in forth in the traditional pigeon manner. "Now let's go rustle up some grub I am starving!" Beast Boy and Raven slowly began making their way back to Beast Boys room so that he could finally put on some clothes.

"I have a feeling I may actually regret this." Raven stated matter-o-factly.

Beast Boy just chuckled. "Probably."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

An hour later and the team was assembled in the garage ready to depart for New York. They had all said their goodbyes to the tower and were now ready to move on. Best Boy had since put some clothes on but still had one arm wrapped around Ravens shoulder and still had Garry perched happily on his tail. He was no wearing light blue jeans that looked well-worn in with rips over both knees so that you could see them. He had on a baggy purple shirt and a dark leather jacket a long with black converse on his feet.

Cyborg hadn't changed a bit but that was only because he couldn't, he was however very nicely polished.

Nightwing was wearing black trousers and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. He had black leather shoes on but still wore his mask.

Starfire was an outfit that closely resembled her outfit. Pink sleeveless top, pink mini skirt and brown knee high boots.

Whilst Raven wore what she had been wearing earlier except she know also had a sleeveless leather jacket with a hood which she wore down at the moment.

The plan was for Nightwing and Starfire to ride to New York on Nightwings motorcycle. Cyborg would drive the T-car. Best Boy would drive the T-car 2 with Raven as his passenger (Cyborg liked to call it the T-cars little brother and built it so that the others would have a car to drive). The T-ship would fly itself there and probably be there a couple of hours before the rest of the Titans arrive on with their road vehicles.

After another short goodbye to the tower the team either got on or in their transports and pulled away from the tower. Nightwing and Starfire leading the convoy on the Nightcycle, Cyborg and the T-car following behind and Beast Boy and Raven in the T-car 2 bringing up the rear.

It didn't take them long to reach the Jump City limits, on the way passing many waving fans who were shouting 'thanks' or 'good luck', Raven even saw a couple of signs dotted around supposedly from her fan club. She was surprised to find she had a fan club but it did give her a warm feeling inside and small smile on her face which in turn made Beast Boy very happy.

Leaving the city behind was hard but now they were on to bigger and better things, but they did no one thing. It was NOT going to be easy.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Trudging along the windswept wastes that surround a part of Jump city was a very large and very bizarre figure. The figure was huge; standing at about 9 feet tall it could make Cyborg feel short. It wore a long brown trench coat that covered his entire body. A small lump seemed to be present on his lower back which only enforced that this person was… different. He also had a large brimmed hat that cast a foreboding shadow across the entirety of his face shielding his identity from view.

"Soon I shall be allowed to return home… Once I have their heads on pikes!" The dark deranged voice almost sounded like a hiss and dripped of contempt. "I shall be denied no longer!"


	9. Feathered Fiends and Motels

**Hey people!**

**Just want to make a quick recommendation! Check out 'writerzero' and his stories: '****At Odds'****, ****'Shapes'**** and ****'Tremble Mortal'****. I just finished reading them and they are good!**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**(P.S This is going to be a very Raven orientated chapter)**

The journey was going to be a long one and they had all decided to take it slowly, they never really had a chance to just enjoy the scenery so instead of rushing to New York they instead decided to treat the journey as five friends on a relaxing road trip. They would not be arriving in New York until around noon the next day and had decided to book rooms in a road side motel for the night.

They were still about two hours away from the motel when the three vehicles started giving off small tones declaring that they would need fuel in the not too distant future. Thankfully they did pass a small petrol station along the way. Stepping out of the car they all decided it may be a nice idea to stretch their legs for half an hour or so. Heading to the shop section of the station Beast Boy turned to his violet eyed girlfriend.

"Want anything Rae?"

"Not at the moment. Thank you." She replied with a small smile. Beast Boy smiled and then turned to enter the station. Raven in the meantime stood by the T-car 2 and tried her best to stifle a small yawn of contentment but found it rather difficult.

"Is this not glorious friend Raven?" Starfire bellowed boisterously as she swooped in beside raven. "The trip of roads is most enjoyable!"

"We could have just flown!" Came the obnoxious reply of Garry as he swooped down to land on Ravens shoulder.

"Off." Was all she said.

"Sheesh!" Complained Garry. "Then where am I supposed to perch? Greeny is inside and I don't really just wanna sit in the car alone."

"Friend Garry you are most welcome to do the perching on my shoulder!" Proclaimed Starfire coming very close as if to examine the small bird.

"Aha! Thanks sweet cheeks!" Garry squawked as he took flight by messily flapping his wings and landing on Starfire's shoulder.

"Please explain, what are the 'sweet cheeks'?"

"Yours beautiful…" Garry commented in a most sultry way instantly making Starfire giggle. Raven could only gawk at the feathered fiend.

'_How can a bloody pigeon be so damn smooth?'_ Raven thought to herself, her mouth still slightly agape.

'_Too much time with BB!' _Happy giggled.

Shortly after the boys all returned from the inside of the store and moved to back to their friends. Beast Boy was happily munching a way on a Snickers bar. He handed another one to Raven.

"I know you said you didn't want anything but I figured you might later since we've still got like a two hour drive left." He said shrugging. Raven thought for a second before reaching for the bar Beast Boy was eating. Taking it she took a small bite before handing it back to him.

"Thanks." She intoned, staring directly into his eyes.

'_You call that teasing?' _Lust chuckled in her head.

'_Ridiculous…' _Rage added.

'_I tried…' _Raven responded solemnly feeling deflated.

Silence.

'_You actually tried?' _Came a chorus of every voice in her head.

'_I think our Raven is finally growing up.' _Rude stated sarcastically.

'_Lay off Rude! Just be thankful she's trying.' _Love admonished. There was a loud snapping sound from inside her head which caused Raven to gulp.

'_What was that? Please tell me I didn't just snap…' _Her monotone was almost completely non-existent.

'_No you didn't.' _Stated knowledge. _'That was just Rage and Lust beating up Rude. Were all supportive off that you tried to do, remember we all like BB as well.'_

'_Even Rage?'_

'_Especially Rage… She seems to like him just as much as Love and Affection.' _There was a hint of disbelief in the words of Knowledge. Before things could get any more confusing Raven decided to refocus her attention to the real world only to find Nightwing and Garry in a heated debate over Starfire.

'_I don't know which is stranger… my mind or the real world…'_

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Two and a half hours later they arrived at the 'Great Moon Motel', It would have been sooner but they had to stop Nightwing from trying to rip the wings off of Garry after a comment he made about Starfire. Immediately there was another issue. The team had booked two room, one for the boys and one for the girls but Cyborg refused to leave his precious 'baby' alone in a place that he thought was so sleazy and untrustworthy and was adamant that he was going to sleep in the T-car that night in order to protect it. This lead to quite a major issue; there was no way the girls were going to let Nightwing and Beast Boy stay in a room alone, not after the tension that had been rising between them.

Instead Starfire suggested that she would stay with Nightwing in the room that was meant for the boys and Raven should share the girls room with Beast Boy.

'_Do it!' _Screamed lust.

'_Please!' _Shouted Happy and Love.

'_You can trust him.' _Timid commented.

'_Don't be such a prude!' _Belched Rude.

'_Do it! Or so help me!' _Threatened Rage. In truth Raven didn't even need he emotions to help her decide.

'_Doing it.' _She mentally commented, her voice held the hint of a smirk.

'_Holy shit…' _Rage breathed in astonishment. Happy, Love and Lust were giggling in the background, and listening she could hear Timid consoling Brave?

"Ok Starfire, If it will keep the boys from hurting each other." She lied in her monotone.

"Glorious!" The bubbly orange-skinned alien bellowed loudly before swooping off to Nightwing. "Boyfriend Nightwing Raven has agreed to share a room with friend Beast Boy so that we may share a room together tonight!"

"Ah good." Nightwing replied smirking whilst Beast Boy strolled over to Raven.

"You sure you're ok with this Rae? I don't want to you to out with anything you don't want to." He asked sincerely. Touched by his concern she could hear almost all of her emotions _'aww'._

'_Told you so!' _Timid commented with a bit too much confidence for someone like her.

"I'm sure Gar. Why? You don't snore do you?"

"Not anymore, used to before my hibernation but now I sleep silently and usually as still as a corpse." He stated before wincing. _'Nice metaphor doofus! Real romantic!'_

Feeling his self-chastising she used her magic to teleport the suitcase he would need for the night into the room that was meant for her and Starfire before gently taking his hand and heading for the room.

The room was dank and not the most clean looking place in the world but they were tired and decided that they just wanted to go to sleep. Thankfully they had already eaten at a greasy looking burger joint before they arrived so they could just happily go to sleep now. The room had two single beds with about two feet between them and a small bathroom at the far side of the room.

"Hey I'm just gonna brush my teeth and then crawl into bed, you call with that?" Beast Boy asked whilst trying to supress a yawn.

"Sure." Was her only response. Beast Boy slowly made his way to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he slowly emerged back into the room in only his boxers. His plan was to quickly crawl into bed before making the violet eyed sorceress uncomfortable. To his surprise he saw Raven standing before the beds facing away from him dressed only in the large oversized grey T-shirt that she had worn the last time they spent a night together. Instantly his mind started roaming; _'I wonder if she's just wearing a thong under that again?' _he basically purred before shaking his head trying to get rid of the thought. _'Come on Gar focus! You need to be a gentleman! It's what she deserves!'_

Suddenly he noticed her dark magic encase one of the beds and slowly move it next to the other bed so that it became one double bed. Slowly she turned to face her green skinned boyfriend with a sheepish look on her face.

"I hope you don't mind…" She almost whispered without daring to look him in the eyes.

'_Confidence!' _She heard Love, Brave and Timid say to here in varying levels of intensity. Before she could answer them she felt to strong arms around her and bring her in close before feeling a set of lips against her own. She could only melt into the kiss as all of her worries faded away and left her.

"How could I mind?" Beast Boy asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine. What she couldn't feel was the lump in his throat that he was trying desperately to hide from her. He leant down and took in her scent, not only because he loved it and it filled him with strange sense of euphoria but also so he could take a read of her emotions. He could smell her passion and her comfort but also a small amount of fear. Knowing what she was afraid of he made sure that there was no way in hell that he was going to give her the wrong idea. He was going to make sure that she knew that he wanted her but without making him look like he was forcing her into it. To do this he had to come to terms with that no matter he much he wanted to do _'it' _with her tonight, there was no way he was going to get _'it' _with her tonight; and he really wanted the beautiful sex-god like image before him. The Beast was losing its mind, angry beyond belief at his chivalry.

Slowly he leant down and passionately kissed her letting her know that he wanted her, his hands roamed around her phenomenal frame but never risking anything that may upset her. After a short while his confidence rose a bit and slowly he let his right hand slide down her back and past the nape and gently grasped the cheek of her perfect bum in his hand, the action elicited a small sigh from the half demon girl. Slowly he pulled away from the kiss but never let go of her, a small grin adorned on his face.

"Come one beautiful, let's go to bed. We've had a long day." He said as soothingly as possible.

"Are you sure?" She looked at him; a tinge of disappointment ran through her body but at the same time a sense of relief.

"I am. We haven't even been together a week yet and I've yet to take you on a date so let's just take this nice and slow. We've got all the time in the world."

'_I told you!' _She heard Timid call from her head. _'Trustworthy or what?' _There was a strange amount of pride in her voice that no one expected from the shy aspect of Ravens mind.

"Ok." She replied with a very sincere smirk on her face. "But just to be clear… Certain aspects I don't intend to take too slow or wait too long for." A devious playful grin adorning her face she led he green and slightly shocked, yet incredibly happy, boyfriend to bed. Snuggling in close under the covers with her head on his chest and her arm laid out across his stomach she let the dream world take her, never had she had such a terrific sleep in her life. With her on top of him he could only stare in amazement.

'_If I wake up in the morning and find this has all been one big dream… I'm going to fucking scream!'_ He joked in his head. It didn't take long for the sleep to come to him either, and just like her it had been the best sleep of his life. A sleep that neither of them had ever experienced before filled with pleasant dreams of each other.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Raven had awoken first the next morning. Stretching out she felt the best she had ever felt until she realised that when she reached out she touched nothing but air. _'What the hell? Where did he go?'_ She pondered the thought for a only a moment. She could still feel his warmth and comforting embrace but he wasn't there. Then she realised. _'Oh…' _She thought breathlessly. She was indeed still in his embrace with his chest pulled tightly against her back, their legs intertwined in one of the most intimate spooning positions she could ever imagine. _'Did he do this?' _She wondered trying to figure out ff she should feel flattered or betrayed.

'_Hehe actually… I kind of did…" _Came a voice in her head.

'_Love? Why?'_

'_Well we all sort of thought that he was right. It is too early for sex.'_

'_Not for long!' _The combined voices of Rage and Lust shouted in her head, much too loudly for first thing in the morning.

'_Granted we do what it soon but we need to wait… a little while at least.' _Love continued. _'But that being the case we still want to be intimate with him so we thought this up. Please don't be mad at us.'_

'_And if you get mad at BB we will squash you!' _Growled Rage angrily to a chorus of agreements from the other emotions.

Raven didn't know what to think, mainly because she couldn't think she was just too happy where she was. _'I'm not going to mad at you.' _She stated. _'You're right sex wouldn't have been a good idea yet, especially losing my virginity in a rundown shit hole like this. But what you guys did… perfect compromise.' _She practically sighed in happiness.

'_Good.' _Knowledge intoned, speaking for the first time that morning. _'Then you won't get mad at BB when you realise what he's resting against you back?'_

'_Resting against my…' _She cut herself off. Shifting her weight on the bed to try and figure out what Knowledge was talking about she felt something rather large pushing against her lower back. _'Oh my…' _She thought.

'_Don't worry, it's still in his boxers.' _Knowledge added feeling Ravens shock.

'_Told you it was big.' _Lust basically drooled. Raven was now trying very hard to not let her demon heritage take hold but it was tough. Taking control of herself once again she decided it was best just to get comfortable again and sleep. Shifting her weight again she oushed herself closer to him, ignoring the bulge poking into her back. She was glad he was asleep so that he she didn't have to hide her immense blush that was burning through her face. Slowly she closed her eyes as she felt the two strong arms around her pull in closer followed by a big sigh the green skinned man behind her.

"Rae…" He breathed.

'_Awwwww'_ Her emotions chimed in perfect unison. Closing her eyes with a smile on her face she about to fall asleep.

'_Just thought I should mention that your shirt rode up a bit in the night… Sleep well!' _Knowledge added quickly before all of the emotions seemed to suddenly vanish. Gulping she felt down realising that by 'a bit' knowledge had meant pretty much all the way to just under her breasts. Noting that her bare back was pushed against his bare abs did make her feel kind of nice; but her near bear bum, only covered by a small black lace thong, pushed firmly against his swollen crotch did make her question herself. Not wanting to feel like a hussy she did attempt to fix herself but being pulled so close to Gar made that impossible. Admitting defeat, not that she willingly called it that, she returned to her sleep smiling the whole way.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Waking up, a second time that morning, to gentle kisses on her neck was a very pleasing experience for the young demoness.

"Sorry If I woke you, couldn't resist." Beast Boy whispered lovingly into her ear. Ravens smile only intensified as a small shudder ran down her body. "Also sorry if this new position was my doing." He added a bit more sorrowfully.

"Don't you dare apologise." She whispered back just as lovingly. "And for the record it was a few of my emotions; as a reward for being so chivalrous last night."

She felt his grin against her neck. "Hmm, good thing I was raised right. Never been so thankful for Mento's lectures."

"Hmm I'll say. Thanks Gar. You're too good for me."

"Bull shit. Other way around beautiful."

"I'm being serious Gar."

"So am I." This earned a yet another smile from the demoness.

"Hmm whatever you say. But I don't think the shirt was my emotions. I think that was just an accident." She added blushing deeply.

"What ups with the shirt?" He asked. As he realised her bare back against his stomach and chest a blush appeared on his face as well. "Oh wow." He added, when realising her bare bum against his swollen crutch he thought the blush on his was going to burn it off. "Holy shit…" He whispered.

"Mhmm" The sorceress added with a chuckle.

Backing away slightly he looked at her again. "Sorry. That was probably a bit… er… wrong?" He stated, the tone in his voice almost pleading for forgiveness.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raven added without thinking, slowly repositioning herself to lay against him again. Realising what she'd done without thinking she gulped. "Sorry I didn't think… It wasn't wrong. Kind of flattering really." She added just above a whisper.

Feeling her uneasiness he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as possible and took in another huge waft of her scent before exhaling deeply. Feeling confidence rise inside him he knew what he was about to do was going to be one of the bravest things he had ever done in his life. Leaning in close to his ear he began to whisper.

"I love you."

Feeling her eyes almost bugging out of her skull she heard something explode violently near them. Slowly spinning around so that they were chest to chest and still with a look of shock on her face as he pulled her even tighter so that they were basically nose to nose as well.

"Do you mean that?" She whispered on the verge of tears.

"Every word."

Tears started flowing. Convinced he'd done something wrong he felt his heart on the verge of breaking but he knew he could never take it back. He never lied and everyone knew that, he may bend the truth when he was making a joke but he never lied; just part of another lecture Mento had drilled into his head… he also just couldn't bring himself to hurt people like that and there was no way in hell that he could ever lie to raven. But the feeling of sorrow in his chest and the emptiness in his core where beginning to become overwhelming as her tears just kept flowing as she silently just stared into his eyes. About to give up he suddenly felt hi heart soar.

"I love you too."

It was a whisper but she may as well have shouted it at his heart. Never had he felt so alive.

With each of them pulling the other in closer the met in a fiery kiss that held every ounce of passion and love that they felt for each other… it was a very big kiss.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

As Beast Boy was helping get the cars ready, after a stern talking to from Garry who was quite upset at being left outside all night, Raven decided it was time to have a face to face conversation with her emotions. Pulling her mirror out of her 'storage dimension' she placed it on the bed she had been sharing with Beast Boy and stared into it. Suddenly she was in Nevermore surrounded by the slack jawed faces of all of her emotions.

"That was real right?" Knowledge was the first to speak up. "That wasn't some sort if stroke that messed with our mind right?"

"That was real." Raven replied smirking. She had the swollen lips and the feeling of breathlessness after the celebratory make out session to prove it.

"He said he loved us…" Happy breathed, still in shock.

"And he meant it…" Surprisingly it was Rude who said that seemingly just as shocked as the rest.

"Holy shit…" Rage breathed.

"And you said it back." Brave added cocking her head to look at Raven, her face still in complete and utter shock.

"And you meant it." Timid added.

"Holy shit…" Rage breathed once again.

"That's right." Raven added. She scanned the emotions to see all but one had a look of complete and utter shock on their faces. Knowledge, Wisdom, Happy, Lust, Timid, Brave, Fear, Rude, Lazy and even Rage just stood there wide eyed and mouths agape. All except Love who had a beaming smile spread across her face and a sparkle in her amethyst eyes. "You knew." Raven asked accusingly.

"I did! Well, I knew that you loved him and was pretty sure that he loved you but I couldn't have been sure." Love admitted, her smile never leaving her face.

"You could have told me." Raven stated monotonously.

"Which would you have preferred? To know and just blurt it out as soon as you knew or to have that amazing moment this morning? Which might I add was an amazing way to wake up!"

Raven didn't even need to think the question over. "Option number two." She added with a slight mischievous tone in monotone voice. Lust couldn't have had a bigger smile but if she could then that last comment would torn her face apart.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rage demanded, finally as she and the others snapped back into focus.

"You know I hate not knowing what's going on!" Knowledge attempted to reprimand the emotion.

"She had to find out on her own. As for the rest of you… I wanted to see the look on your faces!" She laughed.

"I didn't know Love was evil…" Rage commented bewildered. Seemingly out of nowhere all of the emotions, apart from love, seemed to freeze as if they had all had some sort of epiphany. "Holy fucking shit!" Rage bellowed triumphantly. "He fucking loves us!" To this all of the emotions began what could only be described as a massive celebration.

Content with what she had seen Raven decided it was about time she returned to the real world. She was only supposed to be gone a little while as the team was supposed to head off to New York soon. It was only another three hours or so drive left to go. A single last glance at her hectically celebrating emotions before leaving Raven had to supress the urge to join in, she didn't like parties but this was something she absolutely thought deserved being celebrated.

"One last thing." Timid said. Raven hadn't noticed that the grey clad emotion had even ventured towards her. She noticed that the other emotions had stopped rushing around and where now staring at her with large grins, even Rage.

"What is it?" She asked, turning back to face Timid.

"We're ready now." She stated with a small smile.

"Ready for what?"

"It." She answered.

"What's 'it'?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. "Timid you to be more specific."

"It." She repeated only this time with a small sheepish smile. Raven was still confused and was wracking her brain trying to figure out what she meant. The ever impatient Rage helped to alleviate the confusion.

"Oh for the love of Azar, we're ready for him to fu-" She couldn't finish her sentence as brave and Knowledge quickly dived on the red clade emotion shoving their hands over her mouth to shut her up.

Raven felt her jaw drop. For the second time that day she was worried she was going to lose her eyes.

"Sex? We're ready?"

Timid leant up to whisper in her ear. "You know what we mean now. Just… don't do it like Rage or Lust want to… do it like Love suggests. Then there will be no regrets." Stepping back and walking back to the other emotions Timid seemed to have a small spring in her step.

After wrestling off Brave and Knowledge Rage stood up and faced her master with a very serious yet very unthreatening look on her face. "But don't screw it up. There will be no one after BB. We won't let you touch anyone else… ever."

Suddenly Ravens face became serious and there was no sign of her once stoic façade. She stared down the red clad emotion and then looked upon all the others. "You DON'T have to tell ME that." She spoke with a confidence that made Brave proud. "He is the only one. You don't have to threaten me to keep me faithful." She growled.

Knowledge stepped forward. "That's isn't what we mean-" She was cut off by Rage's arm reaching in front of the yellow clad emotion but her four red eyes never left Raven.

"That is exactly what we meant." She responded, much to the dismay of the other emotions but didn't want to stop where this was going. "Your demon heritage makes you Lustful. Lustful to an extent that would worry even that weirdo." She spoke with an authority that left the other emotions in awe as she gestured towards Lust. "We will prevent that from happening because there is one saving grace in all this."

Ravens look never faltered. She took in every word that Rage said listening intently. Her demon side had always scared her and she knew that demons were insatiably lustful. "What is the saving grace?" She didn't need to hide the worry in her voice, her emotions knew that she would do anything in her powers to never hurt Beast Boy.

"His nature." Rage responded with a surprising kind appearing smile on her face.

Ravens brow furrowed in confusion but anger never once arose in her. "What does that mean?"

"His nature is that of every creature in the animal kingdom. He is insanely loyal to a point that is inconceivable but he also has the mating instincts to match. He would never betray you because it is physically impossible for him to do so. But his primal side would mean that he is every bit as lustful as your demon side with the inherent need to please you sexually. Falling in love with him was due to who he is. The fact that he undeniably perfect for you is something I only realised a few moments ago." Rage stopped to look down. A small grin appeared on her face before looking up, strangely and for the first time anyone had ever seen she didn't have for glowing red eyed but instead only two violet eyes. "So don't mess it up. We can channel your lust so that it focuses only on him but if he's not around when the urges hit you… you must stay strong because I will kill you before you hurt him."

Raven stood dumbfounded but a wave of relief ran through her that was so warming that she could have sworn she was still in bed with her boyfriend's arms wrapped strongly around her. "Thank you." She spoke solemnly before turning to head the forbidden door. Still walking she turned her head to speak. "Oh and Rage?"

"What?" She called back indignantly.

"If I am about to do anything to really hurt him…" She stopped walking and turn around to face them all with a look in her eyes that spoke of no nonsense. "Rip my head off."

Rage grinned and nodded. "Without a moment's hesitation."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

Returning to the real world she felt very good. Despite the threat of death by one of the most ruthless and diabolical phenomenon's in the world she still felt good. _'I can never hurt him.'_ She thought to herself, a smile crossing her lips. Remembering something else Rage said made her flutter and have her a fantastic feeling of dizziness. _'Perfect for me.'_

Beast Boy entered the room to see her sitting on the makeshift double bed with a smile on her face, the smile instantly sent welcomed shivers down his spine as she looked up at him.

"Good trip?" He joked moving over to her.

"The best." She responded getting up from the bed to hug him. "I love you." She whispered into his chest.

"I love you too Rae." He whispered into her hair.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Wow a long chapter! Told you they were gonna get longer. The next chapter will start to build the plot line up a bit as they FINALLY make it New York.**

**A shiny new imaginary cookie to anyone who can guess who the villain is?**

**And to answer 'JasonVUK' no it is not 'Nemesis' from Resident Evil :P**

**Cheers people!**

**D-403**


	10. Parade and A New Mantle

**Hey people!**

**You may have noticed it in the last chapter but I'm quite a fan of Rage and I feel there is a lot you can do with her! If you found her kind of out of character then I apologise but I still feel I used her quite well.**

**D-403**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Finally after a three hour drive they arrived in New York. The hustle and bustle of a city of this size was incredible in comparison to Jump City. The drive there had been brilliant in the eyes of a certain green shape shifter and a certain violet eyed sorceress. Almost three hours of nonstop talking where the two did nothing but try to get to know each other even more and their plans for the future.

Raven was not in the least bit surprised when she found out that Beast Boy was a family man with the hopes of being a father one day, shock and immense levels of joy ran through the changeling when Raven told him that she too wanted a family one day after never having one when she was young. They also talked about education. Beast Boy wasn't surprised to learn that Raven had completed a college course and was part way through a university degree both of which were in ancient history. To say Raven was shocked to learn that Beast Boy had completed two college courses, one in zoology and the other in biology, would be an understatement; but she did promise to help find a suitable degree and university to make an attempt at.

The two continued to talk the whole way, much to the boredom of Garry who sat on a small perch the changeling had made for him on the back seat. Garry was still a bit annoyed about the fact he had been forgotten about the previous night but was quick to forgive when Beast Boy offered him a whole loaf of bread to munch on for the remainder of the trip.

Now in the big city most of the team were awestruck by its size. After a few reprimands Starfire finally got the point that she wasn't supposed to just fly off from the back of the Nightcycle when it was in motion. Raven, who had been brought up in a small temple, couldn't believe that places like this could be so intense. She suddenly began to fear for the amount of people in the area; after all she was a creature of solitude. Beast Boy on the other hand was fighting with every instinct he had, all of them screaming at him to get the hell out of such a crowded place that had no nature at all and no convenient hiding places.

Approaching the location of the new tower things began to change, suddenly they had to stop behind a police barricade.

"What's the problem officer?" Nightwing asked with a scowl, instantly becoming battle ready.

"Sorry kids but the road is closed while we wait for the Titans to arrive. You'll have to find another way around." The elderly officer replied.

Nightwings face dropped. In the T-car 2 Raven could only slap her face at the ridiculousness of it.

"Um but we are the Titans." Starfire chimed as she floated off the back of the Nightcycle. The officer noticing his mistake quickly came to attention.

"My apologies! Please if you like to make you way past the barricade you can proceed." The officer stated very formally.

"Err but the cars won't fit through the barricade?" Replied Cyborg from the window of the T-car. The officer looked a bit confused. Suddenly slapping his face in realisation Nightwing hopped off the bike.

"Sorry guys I forgot. We're supposed to leave the vehicles here and make our way there on foot. It's supposed to be a parade kind of thing to instil faith in the citizenry." Nightwing said looking a bit sheepish at his forgetfulness.

"Oh most joyous!" Starfire exclaimed. "What a most brilliant idea!"

"Yeah I'm game." The metal Titan added stepping out of his car. "You know I love parades, being the centre of attention just might make this the best parade ever!"

Looking at the gaping face of girl next him the changeling could only feel sorrow. He didn't like parades himself; they always left his instincts in a state of panic, so he could only imagine how his girlfriend could be feeling.

"It'll be ok Rae." He said warmly rubbing her shoulder. "I'll make sure we get through this as quickly as possible and I'll be beside you the whole time."

Raven heaved a sigh as she turned to her emerald eyed boyfriend. "Unfortunately you can't deny it's a good idea." She stated defeated. "But you can see why the boy blunder failed to mention it to us. You and I would have been scheming to get out of it from the start."

Beast Boy felt his blood boil as the realisation hit him. It was obvious that this was no slip of the memory. Nightwing knew how he disliked parades and he knew how much Raven hated them with a passion and how uncomfortable they made her.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." She stated as she exited the car. To a normal person she would have sounded like she had her normal monotone but not to him. He could hear the dread and fear in her voice that just made him angrier. Taking a second to calm himself before he got out the car he knew he had to relax. Snapping at the boy blunder now would only make Raven look bad in front of the new city and he couldn't allow that. Stepping out of the car he headed over to the others.

"Ok now remember to show off but don't give away your best skills. We want to instil faith in us but we don't want any villains that might be scouting us to go away with too much knowledge.

"I'll go along with this but I am not showing off like a performer." Raven intoned.

"I didn't expect you would, in fact I'm not asking anyone to I'm just saying that should you feel the need then just go for it." Nightwing replied. "However Star I would like you to stay airborne during this, Cyborg flex like you've never flexed before and Beast Boy give a couple of shape shifts but not everything that you use in a fight." Nightwing turned around and began walking with the others following him.

Beast Boy leant down to speak to Raven who was walking next to him. "Did you notice the contradiction there?" He whispered.

"You mean the one where he said he wasn't asking us to show off but instead asked the rest of you to instead? Yes I noticed it."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Good just making sure it wasn't just me."

Stepping through the barricade the entire area erupted in a cheers and applause. The noise was extreme. Raven instantly felt like turning back around and heading back to Jump City but you could probably still hear this there. She turned to see her boyfriend wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked unable to keep the worry from her voice.

"The noise." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on; it's not that bad." Cyborg chuckled; he had already begun soaking in the crowd as he waved at the gathering masses.

"Try having super hearing…"

"Oh… yer sorry. If we'd known we could have gotten you some ear protection.

The green skinned Titan could only glare at the back of Nightwings head. _'Is that another reason he didn't tell us?'_

"Hey Gar, I'm sorry but we better start playing along before we get the same reputation as I did back in Jump City." Raven added. She felt horrible, her boyfriend was in pain but she had to think of the team. Luckily Beast Boy knew this and wouldn't hold it against her.

"Don't worry, I'm starting to adjust. I'll be fine." He said flashing her a warm smile.

The parade progressed as the Titans proceeded down the 4 mile stretch of road that led to their new tower. Nightwing walked at the head of the team with his chest puffed out as he gave small waves and a very convincing smile to the crowd who amassed against the barricades. Starfire instantly became a crowd favourite zipping across the road to thanking the fans for the warm greetings. Cyborg was also a big hit, strutting his stuff confidently whilst smirking at all the ladies in the crowd; to be fair it is hard not be impressed by a 6 foot 3 man in huge titanium armour. Raven struggled but tried her absolute best. Levitating down the road beside Beast Boy she looked at amongst the crowd trying her hardest to make her smile seem genuine. The reaction to Beast Boy however was slightly different. The people who recognised him where fanatical about him, adoring him as he walked by. On the other hand the people who didn't recognise him weren't so flattering to him.

"Hey green dude! What can you do? Is being green with a tail enough to get you into the Titans!" and obnoxious looking teen shouted at the changeling. A mischievous looking smirk crossed his face as he looked at the teen. Sensing what was coming Raven took a few steps to the side.

'_Ok Nightwing.' _He thought. _'You want us to show off? Then I'll show you what a show off I can be." _Suddenly standing before the previously arrogant teen was a huge green T-Rex. Taking a step back and raising his head to the sky the prehistoric beast gave a monumental sounding roar aimed at the heavens. The whole crowd when silent. The green changeling returned to his human form and looked around at the gaping mouths of the crowd. Just as suddenly as it stopped it came back, only louder. The crowd roared their approval over the green shape shifter. Beast Boy looked back at the now shocked face of the teen who'd questioned his credentials. Smirking Beast boy merely shrugged at the teen before walking back to his girlfriend and continuing down to road to their new tower.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Now standing outside the tower the five could only stare up on awe. On the outside it was an exact replica of the tower back in Jump City only much, much bigger. The tower stood on the bay, just as all Titan towers do, looking out over it. It was close to the statue of Liberty but not so close as to distract tourists from it.

"Whoa…" Cyborg breathed still in awe.

"About time you showed up." Came a booming and empowering voice from the towers entrance. Frozen solid in awe the Titans could only stare in amazement at the imposing figure before them.

"Superman…" Nightwing spoke as if he too was breathless. Superman chuckled.

"Come on; take a look at your new home." He spoke with a gentle voice that still commanded respect as he ushered them inside. Taking a lift to the top floor they exited into what seemed exactly like their old common room only with a bigger computer arrangement in the corner. The kitchen area also seemed bigger and much better equipped. But that wasn't what got their attention. Standing in the middle of the room were even more imposing figures. Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, Red Tornado, Zatanna and The Martian Manhunter all stood before them in their own confident stances. Silently Batman approached Nightwing.

"Dick, it is a pleasure to see you again." He spoke in a monotone similar to Ravens but a lot more foreboding that must have even the others in the League guessing as to his moods, only Beast Boy with his sensitive ears could pick up the respect and admiration that the Batman had for his old protégé.

"It's always a pleasure Batman." Nightwing said shaking his old mentor's hand. Slowly the others approached.

"Princess Starfire we are both very honoured that you would allow us to add to your already formidable training." Wonder Woman said as she approached Starfire with Hawkgirl.

"Please; the honour is all mine." The alien girl responded with a respectful bow.

"It is agreeable to make your acquaintance master Cyborg." Red Tornado spoke in his synthetic voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board to the sensitive ears of the changeling.

"More than agreeable to meet you." Cyborg replied as he offered his hand to the red clad android who graciously returned the gesture.

Raven and Zatanna exchanged similar greetings but Beast Boy couldn't catch it as he was approached by the only other green shape shifter he had ever seen.

"I look forward to working with you Beast Boy, I have often expressed great interest in you powers and your abilities." The Manhunter said in a very comforting and almost warm voice that reeked of knowledge and wisdom.

"Sir you have no idea how much that means to me; you have always been a huge inspiration." Beast Boy spoke truthfully which the Manhunter was almost humbled by.

"Please there is no need to call me sir, John will do fine."

Beast Boy couldn't help but gasp at that. _'First name basis with the Martian Manhunter! Holy shit I must have died!'_

"Thank you; most people call me BB your welcome to do so as well." Beast Boy replied humbly.

"Not for long they won't." Came a deep voice from the corner that Beast Boy instantly recognised. Spinning around to face the location of the voice he quickly noticed Mento and Elasta-girl in the corner almost looking proud.

"Steve? Rita? Wow is it good to see you guys!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he walked towards his adoptive parents.

"It's always good to see you boy." Mento replied in an uncharacteristically kind voice, Beast Boy could have sworn he could actually hear pride dripping from his words.

"Wow you really have grown." Rita stated in slight shock, it was the first time either of them had seen him in person since the hibernation.

"Hehe yer just a bit. But what did you mean they wouldn't be calling me BB for long?" Beast Boy asked confused by the strange statement. Steve and Rita both turned to each other with smirks on their faces.

"Do you remember a while ago you asked for a new uniform that wasn't the Doom Patrol one and I refused?" Steve asked. Beast Boy only nodded. "Well there was actually a reason as to why I refused you see we had actually already designed a new uniform for you and were waiting for the right occasion to give it to you and this seems to be it." Beast Boy looked on in shock as his adoptive mother used her stretching powers to grab and a white box from atop the kitchen counter and retrieve it. Holding it out she placed it in the hands of Beast Boy.

"Now there are two uniforms in there." Rita began. "One is a new Doom Patrol uniform that we would like you to hang onto in case we ever need you in the future and don't worry it doesn't have that ridiculous mask anymore."

"There is nothing ridiculous about that mask." Steve grumbled. "Masks are cool." Rita could only chuckle at her husband as she looked upon his own slightly ridiculous mask/helmet combo.

"Now this new uniform means that 'Beast Boy' is gone. So I hope you have a new name picked out." Steve spoke with more authority this time.

"I do." Beast Boy answered as if talking to a superior officer.

"Good now go put it on."

"You got it." The shape shifter replied with a grin. Stepping out for a second he entered the hall just outside the common room to quickly get changed. The rest of the heroes gathered in the common room waited expectantly; they had listened in on every word. Suddenly the common room door opened to reveal the new uniform. As he stepped in everyone could only marvel. The suit was almost the same pattern as the old Doom Patrol one but instead of black there was white and where there was purple originally now there was read. The suit was also a lot more form fitting and showed of the changelings impressive physique that few ever realised he had. The sleeves only came down to his forearms just below his elbows and he had no gloves instead he head thin purple and black bands around his wrists obviously in homage to his Doom Patrol beginnings. Looking up the green skinned 19 year old looked upon the approving faces of the male League members as well as the more sultry approving looks from the females in the room. Slowly he made his way over Steve and Rita who could not have looked more proud.

"Mum, dad… thanks." He said with obvious gratitude layering his voice.

"Mum and dad? You two are his parents?" Superman asked bewildered. The faces of everyone in the room, apart from Raven, looked on in shock.

"Um… adopted." The changeling admitted.

"You are welcome." Mento said bringing his sons attention back to him. "But what name have you decided on?"

"Changeling." He replied confidently.

"Not bad at all." Mento chuckled.

"Excellent choice. But you'll always be my little boy." Rita added with tears in his eyes.

The others in the room quickly returned to their own discussions leaving the family to their own business.

"_We're very proud of you son." _Mento said directly into Changelings head.

"_Thanks dad, I know."_

"_I can't believe the League offered you a place in their ranks."_

"_Well actually they haven't, we're still the Titans. Even if they did I don't think I'd take it."_

Mento looked visibly shocked at that. _"Why not?"_

"_Dad I'm a founding member of one of the greatest hero organisations on the planet, I'm very proud to be a Titan. Would you give up the Patrol of the League offered you a place?"_

Mento's eyes screamed with joy as he looked into the eyes of his adopted son. _"It is a damn good thing you dropped the mantle of Beast Boy because you are most definitely a man!"_

Changeling couldn't supress the look of pride upon his face. _"You don't know what that means to me dad." _He was glad they were talking telepathically using Mentos power because doing so meant that the green skinned Titan could hide the emotion that would have made his voice almost unintelligible.

Steve looked around the room and then sighed. "I'm sorry son but it is time that we leave. There is only so long we can leave Cliff and Larry in charge before they do something ridiculous."

After some heartfelt good byes and even more words of gratitude from Changeling, Steve and Rita finally headed out. Returning to the centre of the common room Changeling arrived just as the League members were ready to pull out.

"Now we would ask that you don't go out exploring too far as of yet. Please just take the time to enjoy yourselves and get used to the new tower." Superman addressed the Titans. For the first time since meeting him Changeling began to feel uneasy. He could hear it in his voice that he was not talking to them as equals no matter well Superman tried to hide his voice. Changelings uneasiness did not go unnoticed by the violet eyed sorceress standing beside him.

"Nightwing I do have one last piece of homework for you." Batman spoke to his former partner. Nightwing just nodded. "You have personnel files on all of your teammates and I would like you to improve them. I would like you to include not just their powers and skill levels but more on their personality but nothing so personal as to make them uncomfortable. When done please forward yours to me, Starfire's to Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl, Cyborgs to Red Tornado, Ravens to Zatanna and Bea- Changelings to the Martian Manhunter.

"I'll get that done." Nightwing responded. Batman merely nodded in recognition. After a quick farewell the League members were transported back up to the Watchtower.

"Alright team next thing to do is to get comfortable, pick out a bedroom and stake your claim."

"Boyfriend Nightwing will we be sharing a room or should I get my own?" Starfire asked very innocently.

"Do you even have to ask Star? Of course we will." Nightwing responded smirking.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

A few minutes later Changeling and Raven, with Garry perched on the shape shifters tail, were wondering through D level of their new tower which had a few bedrooms on offer.

"I like your new uniform, it suits you." Raven stated in her signature monotone, never breaking stride to look at him.

"Thanks, I think it's pretty cool. And it was really nice of them to put so much thought into it." Changeling replied. "But do you wanna talk about what you're really thinking?"

Raven decided that she needed to stop being surprised that he could read her like a book no matter how hard she tried. "I'm just curious what that feeling you had was when Superman was talking at the end of the meeting."

"You couldn't tell?"

Raven shook her head.

"I could hear it in his voice. He does respect us but he doesn't feel that we're his equals which I can understand. I mean look at the things he's done compared to us; we do have an impressive record but his is out of this world. Still it kind of makes me wonder.

"You're worried that he may not change his mind?"

"I'm more worried he may be _unwilling_ to change his mind. But it also makes me feel that maybe he thinks of us as subordinates."

Raven went quiet to mull over his words. "Would it matter if he does? We know we're not, so isn't that enough?"

"Depends." Changeling added now deep in thought. "It might not matter, but what if someone on the team starts to think it may be an easy way into the League to just go with whatever it is they tell us to do?"

"Another valid point." Raven stopped in her tracks. She knew she had to ask something but was unsure of how to go about it. Stopping as well Changeling looked into her eyes as if giving permission to ask whatever it was she wanted to. "Is it Nightwing your worried about?"

Changeling looked down to think for a moment before answering. "Not sure." He said shrugging. "After the stunt he pulled this morning with the parade I kinda have some doubts. But that being said I'd still follow him into hell and back without him needing to ask me to."

"Can I ask what is up between you two?" She asked; there was no point hiding the trepidation in her voice, she knew he would have heard it anyway.

Changeling shrugged again. "I'm really not sure. We've never got on great but good enough to be friends. I think it may have something to do with me not being such a push over anymore but I could be wrong. I don't usually have anything against him it's just every now and then he rubs me the wrong way. But don't worry about it, I'll never start anything. Oh, and I do know why you and Star didn't let us share a room last night; not that I'd trade our time together for anything."

Raven could only blush. She looked at him with a small smile before stepping to him and giving him a small peck on the cheek. "I love you."

He grinned back at her. "I love you too."

"Sheesh, get a room!" Garry interrupted.

'_Kill the bird!' _Rage screamed in her head, obviously annoyed that he would interrupt the moment.

"That's a good idea; let's go find us some rooms." He said cheerfully.

"Um… I don't suppose you'd want to… I don't know… share one?" Raven asked bashfully.

'_Jeez Brave you are working overtime today!' _Rude noted in her head.

'_Not just me, Timid is hanging back at the moment.' _Brave replied.

'_Do you mind? I'm trying to have a moment here.' _Raven scolded her emotions.

"Are you sure Rae? I wouldn't want to annoy you?" Changeling replied sweetly.

"I don't think you could anymore." She almost whispered. "And besides the two nights we have spent together have been the best sleeps I've ever had… even if I did wake up with a monstrous hang over on the first one."

"I'd love to Rae." He said honestly. "But I'll set my stuff up in a different room so the other guys can't really tell, I'm sure they might not approve."

Raven frowned at this. "Why not? Nightwing and Starfire are."

"Yes but they've been dating for three years now whilst we haven't even been together a week. Not to mention that I still haven't taken you out on a real date yet." He stated; it was obvious he wanted to drop all sense of reason and just jump at the opportunity but Raven had to agree that he had a point.

"You don't think we're moving too fast do you?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Not at all." He stated with confidence. "For most new couples yes, but we've known each for years and we are best friends and we know that we really do love each other."

Raven couldn't help but shed a few tears, she was just too happy. "Like I said before; you really are too good for me."

"And like I said before; that's a load of bullshit. Now come one lets go find us a room and a room I can pretend to live in."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

An hour later the team was assembled in the common room.

"Alright guys now I just need to know what rooms everyone is in." Nightwing said confidently, he was standing at the computer terminal so that he could type down the information. "Star and I are in room B112 which is on the level just beneath this one."

"F218." Cyborg spoke next.

"Why so far away Cy?" Nightwing asked.

"It's pretty much in the centre of the tower so I can get to both the garage and the common room pretty easily."

"Ah good idea. Raven?"

"D401." She intoned in her normal monotone.

"Ok and Bea- err Changeling?"

"D403." **(Couldn't resist the shameless self-promotion, but this was the number of my first flat at University)**

"You sure Raven won't try and kill you if you're that close to her? Might put an end to you relationship pretty quick." Cyborg joked chuckling to himself. He stopped when he noticed Ravens death glare.

'_He dares joke about our relationship ending?' _Rage growled.

'_Kill the nonbeliever!' _Happy giggled.

'_We're not going to kill him._' Raven admonished. _'But if he makes a joke like that again we may rough him up a bit.'_

'_Can I do it?' _Rage asked hopefully.

'_We'll see.' _Raven replied.

"Alright gang now that that's sorted we can just relax for a bit now. How about we order some pizza and then sit down and watch a movie or something because we are going to need an early night tonight as we do start our one-on-one training tomorrow." Nightwing said as cheerfully as the boy wonder can be.

The rest of the night was spent just as their leader had planned. After a quick good night they all headed off to bed. The good thing about having a floor to themselves was that no one noticed a green shape shifter enter the same room as a violet haired demoness. Crawling into the queen sized bed together and snuggling in close they quickly began drifting off to the world of dreams.

'_I thought we were going to… well, you know… with him.' _Lust asked hopefully but defeated.

'_We will; but tonight I just want this.' _Raven replied wearily.

'_But we said we're ready.' _Lust whined like a small child.

'_Give it a rest Lust.' _Love purred happily. _'This is quite nice as well.'_

'_Spoil sport.'_

'_Shut it!' _Rage growled.

'_I thought you wanted it as well? It's pretty much all you talk about.'_ Lust responded confused.

'_I said shut it.' _Rage whined, she knew Lust had a point but even she couldn't deny that even just cuddling with the green skinned shape shifter was nice.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**Little less romance in this chapter but I've got to start moving towards the action at some point. Still there should be more romance in coming chapters so for those who are more interested in that have no fear!**

**Also thanks so much for the great reviews! It really makes writing this story worthwhile!**

**D-403**


	11. Training Begins

It was early the next morning when everyone awoke. The Justice League mentors had planned on arriving at the tower at 8 o'clock sharp so that they would all benefit from a full days training. After breakfast the Titans had gathered in the common room to await their new mentors.

"Alright team they should be arriving here in about twenty minutes." Nightwing addressed his team. "We may never get another chance like this again so make sure you all make the most of it."

"Did you send of those reports?" Cyborg asked trying very hard to maintain his excitement.

"I did." Nightwing responded. "I'm sure there should be no issues with anything; though don't be surprised if they ask some personal questions. I didn't include anything that would make any of you uncomfortable but in doing so I may have left something out that they might find useful."

"I cannot wait!" Starfire squealed. "Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman both seemed very wise and honourable warriors when I spoke with them yesterday."

"They are Star, which is why we cannot waist an opportunity like this."

A few minutes later the League mentors arrived in the common room using their beaming technology. Quickly the mentors took their new protégés and separated into different areas of the tower to begin their training leaving only Changeling and The Martian Manhunter in the common room.

"Good morning Changeling. I wondered if before we began you would indulge me in a conversation so that I may benefit in learning more about your abilities and desires before we begin training." The Martian stated.

"Of course." Changeling responded taking a seat at the kitchen table; The Martian Manhunter took the seat opposite.

"In your file Nightwing failed to mention certain specifics about your powers and I would like it if you could fill in these gaps for me." Asked the elder green skinned shape shifter. Changeling nodded with a warm smile, ushering the alien to continue. "First of all I understand that you can turn into any animal that you desire but is that all that it takes? Can you just think of a creature and change into it without having seen it? I am curious because I know that it would be impossible for you to have seen any of the extinct creatures you are able become if you had to be able to see them first."

"It doesn't quite work like that." Changeling responded. "I can't turn into any animal I want to without learning their DNA. Usually all it takes is me touching a creature and then their DNA is learnt by my body and then I can turn into them. With my T-Rex and Pterodactyl forms my old leader Mento had to pull some major strings for me to get my hands on their DNA."

"I see, so you must learn their DNA structures by touch before you can change into them. Interesting." The Martian began. "But what of creatures like the Anaconda or Crocodile which would be too dangerous to get close to?"

"Well with the anaconda I was able get my hands on a skin that one had shed, it held all the DNA I needed to learn its form. As for the crocodile I was allowed access to an egg; by touching its shell I was able to learn its DNA, that's also how I learnt many of bird forms."

"A very useful way to learn their forms indeed. My next question is are you able to learn the structures of manmade genetic codes?"

Changeling paused to think about the question; a puzzled look crossing his face. "I'm sorry I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

"What I am referring to is DNA structures of animals that have spliced together."

"Do you mean like chimeras?" Changelings mind began to race with the possibilities but at the same time he was repulsed by the idea.

"In a way. I was speaking of creatures that have been genetically modified in hopes to save their species." The Manhunter replied. Changeling merely shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I've never tried. The only DNA I have ever considered had been that of actual creatures and it had been natural DNA."

"Would you be interested in such forms?"

Changeling winced at the idea. "I'm sorry but at the end of the day I am an animal lover. Chimeras often include animal torture and I won't indorse that in anyway."

The Manhunter nodded approvingly. "I am very glad to hear that. However what if I were to offer you the DNA structure of a creature that had not gone into such levels of testing nor would it ever. I have a segment of DNA that was created in order to breathe life into a creature of legend that has never actually existed."

"You have something like that?" Changeling asked, the shock and excitement mixing together to become a face that Manhunter found amusing.

"Indeed I do."

Changeling frowned and thought for a second before answering. "If no animals were hurt in its creation then yes; I will give it a go."

The Martian Manhunter smiled and nodded approvingly. "Excellent. There is no guarantee that it will work but it is an avenue that we should explore. My next question is; are your abilities restricted to animals found on Earth?"

"No; I have a creature in my arsenal from Starfire's home planet of Tameran but it is sorta useless most of the time as it can't really survive on Earth for very long."

"That may prove most useful. My next question is can you perform partial transformations?"

"In a way." Changeling answered thoughtfully. "I can change my eyes to suit certain situations but I'm not sure of anything else."

"That seems promising; it will be something else we shall work on." The Manhunter responded. "I have two more questions and they are a bit more personal. Why do you not eat meat?"

"I can change into any animal in existence. I know it may seem stupid but it seems wrong to eat chicken when I've been a chicken."

"It does not seem stupid at all. You have been given a very unique insight into the world around us and it makes your beliefs foolish to question without reason." The Manhunter responded humbly.

Changeling chuckled a bit. _'Cyborg would hate to hear that.' _He thought to himself.

"However after doing some research I have come to the conclusion that your vegetarian ways might actually be a hindrance to yourself." The Manhunter stated honestly. Changeling furrowed his brow at the thought but continued to listen. "From what I understand you are highly driven by instinct correct?" Changeling nodded in response. "I believe that by denying yourself meat you may be dulling your instincts and may be a reason as to why you struggle with them sometimes."

Changeling was beginning to wonder what exactly was in that brief that Nightwing had sent him. "That may be the case, but on the other hand what if eating meat was to set me off? What if the Beast came roaring out after the taste of it; I already know that he craves the taste of blood?"

"A very wise point." The Martian Manhunter conceded. "Would you be up to an experiment?"

"What kind of experiment?" Changeling asked suspiciously.

"I do not wish to force you into doing anything that you are not comfortable with nor am I questioning your beliefs in anyway so if you are unwilling to do what I suggest then I will completely understand." The alien honestly confessed. "But the experiment I suggest is that in a controlled environment where you could do no harm regardless of the outcome; you would eat meat."

Changeling thought very hard about the idea. On the one hand he wanted to grab at any opportunity the Martian Manhunter offered him to benefit himself however on the other hand he was not sure if he wanted to go against his own beliefs to do so. "Would you mind if I thought about it for a while? This isn't going to be an easy decision for me."

The Manhunter smiled and nodded. "Of course; I would be disappointed if it were so easy for you. My final question; what drives you?" The changeling stopped and thought for a moment; this was not a question he had been expecting. The Manhunter continued. "I am curious because whatever it is seems to be very powerful and would appear to almost consume your very being." The Manhunter already had an idea what it was but wanted to know if the young shape shifter knew himself.

"I'm not entirely sure." Changeling responded honestly. "I'm not in it for the glory or anything; and I'm I don't have some delusion that I can single handily save the world. I guess to be honest… I just want to protect everyone I care about; my friends are important to me and I would do anything for them."

The Manhunter smiled and nodded before speaking in a tone that felt like it must have been weighed down by the wisdom it carried. "That is what I suspected; Loyalty. It makes you unique in the hero world but also makes you one of the emotionally strongest there is."

Changeling was shocked at this. _'How can I be that emotionally strong? Compared to any of the others I'm like a child…' _He thought to himself.

"Forgive me." The Manhunter began. "But I couldn't help but read your mind just then. To answer your question you must look analytically at your friends. Nightwing may seem mature but he has the tendency to become obsessed to levels that are almost unacceptable. Starfire may be very intelligent but she hides herself behind a façade of innocence and naivety that are almost unbecoming. Cyborg may be kind and smart but he lacks the ability to _really_ read those around him and often gets lost in himself. As for Raven; I do not wish to speak ill of the girl who holds your heart but she does tend to cling to fear even if she does have the startling ability to rise above it. You on the other hand are accepting and forgiving to even those who do not deserve it. You are intelligent and quick to protect anyone who needs it whilst at the same time you know when someone must accomplish something on their own. You have the ability to read people to a level that rivals those like me who have the ability to read minds and you have the ability to learn and discover real world applications for things that most people would consider useless; which is where your ability to exploit the obvious spans from."

The young shape shifter was stunned; never had anyone ever spoken to him like that before. Using is animal instincts he was able to confirm that the alien was speaking what he truly believed and it was hard to argue with someone who spoke with such and air of wisdom.

"Thank you; I don't know what to say." The green teen whispered.

"And there is yet another admirable trait. Humility." The Martian then rose from his seat and motioned for the door. "Come; I believe it is time to begin your training.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Meanwhile on the roof of the tower were Raven and Zatanna. After leaving the common room the two magic users began a similar exercise to the one Changeling and the Martian Manhunter had begun. Sitting cross-legged facing each other Zatanna began.

"I cannot begin to say that I completely understand your powers but I hope that I can help you to improve in some way." Zatanna stated. Raven cocked an eyebrow in response. Worried that she had insulted the demoness the magician raised her hands in defence. "Not that you need improving! I'm just saying… I mean what I'm… err…" She stuttered.

"I know Zatanna; I was merely playing." Raven intoned.

"Oh." Zatanna commented mildly shocked. "I was under the impression you didn't do stuff like that…"

Raven shrugged. "I'm trying new things." She stated in her monotone.

"Oh I see." Zatanna said trying to regain her composure. "Ok well from what I understand of your powers there fuelled by your emotions right?" Raven nodded. "Ok so what emotion holds the most power for you?"

Raven blushed. "Well it was Rage." She said quietly.

"And what is now?"

Blushing even harder Raven had to try and keep her voice in her usual stoic monotone. "Love." She whispered.

"Oh… I'm assuming that has something to do with your relationship with Beast Boy?"

"Changeling." Raven corrected. "But you assume correctly."

"Ok well that's actually very helpful." Zatanna said cheerfully. "With the kind of magic I use you have to focus on something as an anchor of sorts. For me its the love of my father who gave his life in order to save my own."

"So you think it would be best to focus on my love for Gar when trying your spells?" Raven asked, she was very interested but hiding it very well behind her stoic expression.

"Gar?" Zatanna asked puzzled.

Realising her mistake couldn't help but mentally chastise herself. "That's um… Changeling." She said remorsefully.

"Ah ok, no worries I won't tell anyone." Zatanna said comfortingly. "But yes focus on that as your anchor when casting the spells I will be teaching you; that way we can relate our experiences easier. Can ask how long you two have been together?"

Blushing again Raven had to resist the urge to look away as she answered. "Well we've known each other for five years but we've only been a couple for about a week." She admitted.

"Only a week? Wow you two are moving fast," Zatanna commented. "Not that that's a bad thing! I mean… err… well I mean…" Giving up she sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry I know what you mean. We've been best friends since I can remember so I guess we kind of just skipped the 'dating' stage. But don't tell him that, he's determined to take me out on a proper date at some point." Raven said almost hopefully.

Zatanna chuckled. "Sounds like a good guy."

"The best."

"Excellent well that should make it very easy to use your feelings for him as an anchor. I can see this going pretty well."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

In the main training room of the tower Changeling and The Martian Manhunter were preparing for the next test.

"I understand that you are quite well versed in hand to hand combat." The alien asked.

"Yes but I don't use it too much." The teen admitted.

"I would like for you to spar with me. No powers or weapons to be used by either of us."

"Do my claws count as weapons?" Changeling asked timidly.

"For this first exercise yes, so please refrain from using them."

Changeling nodded and took his stance. Low to the ground with his feet spread far apart with the knuckles of his right hand placed firmly on the ground; his left arm jutting outwards and his tail flicking like a cat on the hunt. Taking his own more conventional stance the Manhunter took his time to inspect the green teen's stance. Baffled for a moment the alien began to watch his slow rocking movements and narrowing eyes, feeling as if he was being stalked by the near motionless figure of the green teen he quickly began making connections. He was indeed being stalked. He noticed that Changeling had adopted an almost animalistic stance that also conveyed a sense of control; it did indeed feel like he was facing a combatant who was both man and beast. The alien nodded to signal the commencement of the match. Instantly both combatants charged at each other clashing in the centre of the practice area with a flurry of punches and kicks. Taking note the Manhunter realised that even though his opponent's claws were sheathed he was still fighting as if he was using them; using his forearms to block whilst striking with quick palms and making the occasional slash like movements. Although the Manhunter was better offensively the green teen was better defensively using his keen senses and instincts to block and evade whilst waiting for the perfect opportunity in which to deliver a quick strike, unfortunately for Changeling he was not given many of those opportunities. Much to the surprise of both of them it quickly became apparent that they were locked in a stalemate. A flurry of punches, kicks, backflips and strafes flowed almost effortlessly between both the combatants. Thinking quickly Changeling gave way and allowed the Manhunter to land a direct punch to his cheek whilst using the opening to deliver and equally powerful kick to the alien's well-muscled torso. So focused on the match were both of the participants that they both failed to notice the gathering crowd who had begun to stir around them.

Hoping to use the practice field Batman and Nightwing were the first to gather, intrigued by the spectacle they both began to silently watch the match. For similar reasons Starfire, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl had also stumbled upon the show. Sending a message to both Cyborg and Raven, Starfire had summoned them both down to watch as well.

Still unnoticed by the two competitors they all watched on. They weren't sure how long after the match had started they had walked in but they had been watching for about half an hour now and there was no signs of slowing down.

"$20 says Manhunter wins." Cyborg said quietly.

"Yer same here." Nightwing said with both Starfire and Wonder Woman agreeing.

"I don't know… $20 on Changeling." Hawkgirl stated confidently, never taking her eyes of the impressive bout in front of her. Zatanna agreed with her.

"Draw." Batman and Raven said in complete unison, their signature monotones clashing as they spoke sending chills down everyone's spines.

For another half an hour the match continued with both sides beginning to show major signs of fatigue. Stepping up his game Changeling had successfully analysed his opponents fighting style and was now pushing with an all-out offensive.

"Wow Changeling is just going nuts out there." Nightwing commented quietly.

Scowling the Batman replied. "Use your eyes and look carefully." His deep voice grabbing the attention of everyone in the crowd. "It may look like an uncontrolled frenzy but in fact every move he's made as been clean and precise. His instincts and natural abilities are making it seem like he's just rushing ahead with no plan but instead he has been slowly positioning J'onn exactly where he wants him. If he had been allowed to use his claws this match would be over by now."

The crowd looked on in a mixture of awe and surprise as the fight lasted another twenty minutes before it ended. Finally having the tall alien where he wanted him Changeling struck with his final move. Moving quickly he spun using his tail to increase his momentum and deliver a powerful spinning heel kick to the face of the Martian Manhunter; having seen the Changelings plan the Manhunter struck out at the same time using his opponents increased momentum against him landing a powerful left hook to the side of the green teens face. Falling to the flaw simultaneously both combatants agreed to call it a draw.

"Pay up." Raven stated mischievously as she made her way over to her exhausted boyfriend. Noticing her; Changeling attempted to sit up but was too tired to achieve his goal and instead just laid on his back panting. "Hey Rae; how long you been there?" He asked between breaths.

"About an hour and a half." She said kneeling down to help him.

"What? Where you guys already in here when we started?" He asked confused.

"Our match lasted for a little over two hours my young friend." The Manhunter stated between deep breaths of his own.

"No way…" The changeling breathed in shock. "It felt like minutes…"

Now standing the Manhunter offered his hand to his still downed tutee. Taking it Changeling let him help him to his still wobbly feet.

"I was most impressed. I did not expect for you to match me and I was even more impressed by your ability to analyse the fight and move it into your favour." The alien admitted humbly.

"I think it's safe to say we were all impressed." Hawkgirl complimented, slapping Changeling hard on the back almost sending back down to the floor.

Nudging Raven Wonder Woman leant down to her ear. "You've got a keeper there." She said huskily.

Gulping and blushing Raven was lost for words for a second. "Yes I do." She stated confidently.

'_BB is hot…' _A chorus of voices stated in Ravens head.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

That was the end of the day for Changeling. Not only because he was way too tired to continue but so was the Martian Manhunter. Laying on the bed that he now shared with Raven he was staring at the ceiling above him in deep thought.

'_Should I try eating meat?' _He thought idly.

'_I want to.' _Came a deep brutal like voice in his head.

Sighing deeply Changeling responded. _'I thought you decided to shut up?' _He replied snidely.

'_That was before I heard something interesting.'_

'_What will happen if I do?' _He asked. The Beast had long since learned that lying to his master was pointless as he could **always** tell.

'_Probably nothing, but I don't know." _The Beast responded, Changeling could imagine him shrugging as he replied.

'_So then why do you want me to eat it?'_

'_Blood lust. You know that; don't play stupid.' _ The Beast replied angrily.

'_Chill out.' _Changeling commanded. _'Or I'll shut you up again.'_

There was a pause and Changeling could have sworn he heard the Beast sigh.

'_I'm not trying to be your enemy.' _He responded, sounding defeated. _'I am on your side.'_

'_I know that.' _Changeling sighed. _'You are me after all.'_

His conversation was cut short as a very exhausted Raven entered the room.

"Bed… now…" She commanded tiredly.

"But it's only like 5 o'clock, and neither of us has eaten yet." He replied with a smirk.

"Too tired." She replied, unclasping her cloak and letting it fall to the floor she crawled into bed. Chuckling he kicked off his shoes and taking off the shirt part of his uniform he slid under the covers and cuddled up his Azrathean Goddess into the same spooning position as they were in at the Motel. Still in their uniforms and despite the early hour, sleep came easy to both of them as they drifted off.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Less than an hour later the towers crime alert sirens began ringing through every room in the building. On instinct the five Titans leapt into action; no matter how tired they could be they were always ready to save lives. Massing in the towers common room the exhaustion on everyone's faces was painfully apparent. Nightwing was at the computer console dealing with the threat.

"What we got?" Cyborg asked, his voice deprived of any humour.

"Bank robbery." Nightwing replied, his tone similar. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and a smirk crossed his face. "Solomon Grundy." He stated eerily happy.

"Ooh could be fun." Changeling quipped. "Shall we?" He asked with a mock bow.

"Friends were we not supposed to wait until after our training?" Starfire asked innocently.

"We are trained Star; don't forget that." Raven stated matter-of-factly. "And we can't leave people to get hurt."

"Agreed." Stated Nightwing turning to face his team with a smirk. "New city, same old rules. Titans Go!"


	12. An All New World

Changeling, Raven and Starfire were the first to arrive at the scene having flown there under their own powers; Cyborg and Nightwing were still a few minutes out after misjudging the traffic levels of their new city. The scene before them was one of unbridled chaos; police officers had already begun to set up a cordon for the safety of the civilians but had done nothing to try and enter the now dishevelled bank. There was a large whole in the grey outer wall of the bank which was obviously where the pale white Frankenstein like creature had entered. Suddenly an explosion of concrete and brick erupted from no more than two feet away from the original hole; this new hole held the large silhouette of Solomon Grundy.

"Is he really that stupid that he had to make a separate exit?" Raven quipped in her monotone.

There was no time to wait for Nightwing and Cyborg; if they did then Grundy would definitely get away. Taking in the scene before him Changeling quickly began trying to make a plan of his own when realisation hit him.

"Guys does this guy remind anyone else of Cinderblock?" Changeling asked.

"What do you mean?" Starfire replied.

"He's big, stupid and probably hurts like a brick wall when you hit him. In fact I'd guess that he's probably just a watered down version of the old rock head from Jump." Changeling replied with a smirk.

"That is very interesting… I guess." Starfire said with a hint of confusion on her face.

Changeling smiled and shook his head. "Use the Cinderblock plan. I'll knock him down, when I do Star you hit him with everything you've got and Rae you're on damage control. When Cy and Nightwing get here get them to do the same as Star." Changeling stated confidently before shifting in a jaguar and running full pelt at the massive zombie creature. Using the speed he picked up in the jaguar form he quickly shifted into an eight ton bull elephant and using his momentum slammed hard into Grundy knocking him back a few feet and leaving him dazed on his back. Almost instantly Starfire appeared throwing a massive barrage of high density Starbolts at the villain. Struggling back to his feet, still clearly dazed, the large villain picked up a nearby car and threw it at the orange alien above him. Before the projectile could even get close to the alien it was encased in black magic and slowly brought back to Earth away from the from the fight. Grundy looked confused.

"No fair…" The villain drawled in its guttural earthy voice. Distracted by his failed attempt to harm Starfire the villain never had a chance to notice the 12 ton mammoth barrelling down on him. Crashing hard against him yet again the villain was chucked along the ground again coming to a stop just as Starfire began her barrage again. By now Cyborg and Nightwing had appeared and begun to launch their own assaults on the downed zombie creature. Struggling to rise the creature once again missed an incoming attack, this time it was Nightwing who had been thrown by the alien princess; coming down hard with his Bo staff landing perfectly in between the eyes of Solomon Grundy knocking him out cold.

Nightwing looked around at his team and at the surrounding area. A sense of pride ran through him as he noticed that all of his teammates looked untouched as did the surrounding area.

"Good work team. It doesn't look you guys took a scratch; and there doesn't seem to be any collateral damage at all." He said proudly.

"Tell that to my aching head." Changeling groaned rubbing his forehead. Nightwing chuckled.

"We should work on a takedown technique that doesn't include ramming into guys this size with your head."

Chuckling and all with a sense of pride the Titans never noticed the imposing figures that stood upon the rooftops above them, the figures had watched the entire mission unfold.

"That was very impressive." The voice of Hawkgirl stated.

"Indeed; No damage at all. Using a previous encounter as a point of reference was a very clever idea." The synthetic voice of Red Tornado added.

"They make a very fine team." Wonder Woman added. "But I can't help but wonder if things would have been different had Nightwing been the one to formulate the plan."

"It would have been different." Batman interjected. "It would have ended the same way but only after he had conceded and taken Changelings advice. They would have stopped Grundy but they would have come away with a few bumps and bruises and also wouldn't have been able to stop the damage on the area as well as they did just then."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"Well done." Batman's monotone stated as the Titans entered the common room after their mission. "We watching and we were all impressed."

"Haha! Thanks it was no biggie." Cyborg replied loudly; waving his hand in the traditional 'no big deal' way.

"Taking down someone like Solomon Grundy is not something to be dismissed so easily." Batman admonished. "He has been known to give even us a hard time. To have completed your mission without taking so much as a scratch and with no collateral damage is highly impressive."

"Thank you." Nightwing said with a smirk and a nod.

Moving off to their own areas again this time The Martian Manhunter lead Changeling to the roof of the tower.

"I would like to begin with something we spoke about yesterday." The Martian spoke as he pulled a strange looking vial from a pocket on his utility belt, the vial contained an odd looking red solid substance. "This is an extract of the manmade creature I spoke of yesterday; in Earth legend it is referred to as a Griffon."

Changeling felt his face drop as he looked at the vial in awe. After being so close with the fantasy obsessed Raven for so long he was well versed in the creatures of myths and legends and the griffon was one of his favourites.

"Wow…" The green teen breathed. The Manhunter placed the vial in Changelings hand and took a small step backwards. The shape shifting teen stared at the vial for a few seconds taking it all in before slowly removing the cap and moving a finger from his right hand into the vial touching the strange substance. Instantly the familiar rush of incoming knowledge assaulted his being; it felt a little different to how it normally felt but he assumed that was because the DNA he was learning was coming from something that didn't really exist. Once the feeling resided he slowly removed his finger from the vial and replaced its cap before handing it back to Manhunter. Walking a short distance away from his tutor Changeling attempted to take his new form. Slowly the transformation began to take place; a look of discomfort crossed his face as he felt strange for a moment. Slowly his body began to elongate and he fell down onto his hands and knees. His hands began to take on the strange skin of a birds feet before the fingers began to grow in size as his claws became large talons; shortly after the rest of his arms began to take on the same strange skin. His lower half began growing in girth as it took on the characteristics of a lion; his hind legs quickly becoming this of the big cat whilst his body began sprouting short green fur. His uniform was now completely gone as feathers began sprouting all over the front half of his body. Slowly his face began to contort and grow into the shape of a hawk slowly replacing his mouth and nose with a large beak and his eyes following in the same suit to change onto that of the magnificent creature. Slowly and painfully two large feathered wings sprouted from his back growing to an impressive size, his monkey like tail changed into that of a lion with three long feathers began to protrude from the furry tip. Finally the transformation was complete and standing before the Manhunter was a perfect looking green griffon. The creature was big standing at just under six feet tall and from beak to rear end was about ten feet long with a tail that was abnormally long at about 6 feet long. All together the creature before him would have been just over sixteen feet long and appeared to be quite heavy.

Crouching down and spreading its massive wings, each wing had a wing span of at least a meter and half, the creature leapt into the air and flapping hard began to fly. Tucking his legs into his body Changeling began to test his new forms abilities. Flapping hard he began to pick up speed; 20mph… 30mph… 40mph… he began to reach his limits at just under 50mph. Pushing himself to his limits Changeling couldn't believe how hard it was to keep a creature of this size in the air. _'Hmm… I wonder how fast it falls?' _He thought to himself. Tucking his wings in around him he began to dive down towards the ocean below quickly picking up speed. Suddenly the world around him began to blur. He knew that the fastest diving bird in the world was the golden eagle which could reach speeds of 150mph when diving; instantly he knew this was going to be faster. He had no idea how fast he was going but it had to be well over 200mph; with the surface of water coming upon him dangerously fast Changeling put all of his effort onto breaking the dive. It was instantaneous; he broke the dive at such astonishing speeds that he was scared that the g-force was going to tear him apart. Collecting himself he returned to the tower roof to a very pleased looking Martian Manhunter. Landing before him Changeling instantly returned to his human form.

"Excellent." The Manhunter stated obviously very pleased. "But it looked like taking that form hurt?"

Changeling shook his head; still unable to rid his face of the grin it carried. "No not that much. That sometimes happens when I learn the form of something larger than myself that doesn't really have any resemblance to a human form."

"I see." The Martian began. "Well now that we know that you can learn unnatural forms it is something I hope you shall look out for in the future." Changeling nodded enthusiastically. "But now that we have done that it is time we move onto the next part. I was thinking last night about something you said. Tell me; are you afraid of the Beast?"

The grin on the green teens face slowly started to dwindle. "No I don't fear it exactly. I just don't trust it." He responded almost solemnly.

"Can you communicate with it?" The Manhunter asked. Changeling nodded. "Have you spoken with it face-to-face?"

A puzzled look crossed the teens face. "How could I do that? He's me essentially."

"I understand that Raven has the ability to enter her own mind by use of deep meditation and magic; is that correct?

"Yes but I don't really understand it." Changeling responded honestly.

"I spoke with Zatanna last night and she agreed to allow Raven to take a break from her practices in order to help us if you are willing to try?" The Manhunter stated.

Changeling shrugged. "I'm ok with trying."

The Manhunter nodded and began to move towards the doors that lead from the tower roof down into the common room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Now in Ravens room with her and Zatanna; The Manhunter began to explain his plan to the sorceress.

"It would be possible but it would not be as simple as you would like it to be." Raven stated in her monotone. The elder green skinned changeling nodded as if ushering her to continue. "Firstly I would have to cast a spell over Gar in order to give him his own version of my Nevermore; and then I would have to take you into his mental dimension myself."

"Would it be difficult to do so?" The Manhunter responded.

"No, I could perform the spell now if Gar is willing?" She stated. Changeling nodded his approval with a gentle smile at his girlfriend. "Ok then well first you are going to need a name for your mental dimension in order for me to cast the spell."

Gar looked down in thought. A million different ideas came flooding into his mind but he kept sifting through looking for the right one. Suddenly it came to him; the name of a planet from one of his favourite sci-fi shows he used to watch. "Sateda." He stated confidently.

Raven nodded in approval. She instructed Changeling to sit opposite her in the lotus position as she to adopted it; taking a deep breath she began her incantation. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Gralia Desto Sateda Mentelo!" She spoke loudly. Her eyes began to glow black as a strange black mist of dark energy seemed to appear from nowhere surrounding the two. Slowly the black mist began to infiltrate Changelings head through his ears and his eyes. A strange feeling washed over Changeling leaving him feeling bizarre for a second; then just as fast as the feeling had arrived it left.

"Ok; that's it." Raven intoned.

"That's it?" Zatanna asked, she was still gawking at the scene before her.

"Yes. When I have the time I will create a mirror for you just like mine so that you can enter your mental dimension whenever you wish but for the meantime I will need to physically take you there myself." Raven stated. "If you two are ready I can take us in now?" Both of the green shape shifters nodded. Raven took another deep breath to focus herself. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Ravens soul-self left her body in the form of a raven and swept over herself and the Manhunter before forcing itself into Changelings head dragging him along with it.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Strange was the best way Changeling could describe the sensation of standing inside his own head. Around him was a sea of green grass with small rocks jutted amongst it randomly, the sky was a beautiful crystal blue colour and the sun seemed massive in the sky as it beat down on him. In the distance he saw what seemed to be a jungle of some sort. Standing beside him looking in the same direction was his beautiful girlfriend and intrigued look tutor.

"This power feels good." Came a deep animalistic voice from behind them. Spinning around quickly the saw the Beast who appeared to be smirking, rolling his shoulders as he adjusted to some new sort of strength.

"What power?" Changeling quickly asked, worry ebbing onto his words.

The Beast chuckled. "What? That's how you great a friend?"

"Beast." Changeling growled. Almost instantly the massive green werewolf like creature before him seemed to calm itself. Raven could only be impressed by how Changeling commanded the once violently disobedient creature.

"Ignore him; he does know who is in charge." Came a voice from behind them, this new voice was deep but carried an air of nobility. Turning to face the owner of the voice the three heroes were faced with a large white wolf who sat looking almost regal with its perfect posture.

"What's going on?" Changeling pondered aloud.

The Wolf chuckled. "Have no fear master; we assumed this would confuse you so we came up with a way to explain our existence to you prior to your arrival. In essence we are your version of mistress Ravens 'emoticlones'." The wolf added.

"So you're like my emotions?" Changeling asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Not quite, we are not your emotions but rather we are the most important aspects of your being. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Honour." The bowed graciously as he introduced himself.

"Fascinating." The Manhunter stated quietly.

"Wow this is cool." Changeling stated excitedly.

"You said 'we', so I assume there are more of you?" Raven asked.

"Indeed mistress, I was elected to come here to explain our existence before the others arrived. The brute behind you obviously didn't listen to us… again." The wolf called Honour replied whilst sending a mild glare to the Beast who merely shrugged.

"But then again; when does he ever?" Came a new voice. In a flurry of feathers a small brown owl descended and landed on a nearby rock. "I am your version of mistress Ravens emoticlone known as 'Knowledge', however due to your low self-esteem I have been dubbed 'Smarts' by the others." Said the owl, its voice dripping in pomposity. Slowly a few more animals began to appear around them including a lion, a bear, a snake, a fox and a rabbit. The lion quickly walked up to Changeling and spoke in a loud but gentle voice.

"I am Bravery!" Bellowed the lion. "I am one of your strongest aspects!"

The bear beside it growled. "Ignore him. We are all equal apart from one of us and it definitely is not this kitten." The bear grumbled earning a glare from Brave the lion. "I am Anger." The bears voice was rough and throaty.

"You're Anger?" Changeling asked confused. "But I thought he was." Changeling gestured to Beast. A strange hissing sound emanated from below him, a noise that sounded almost like a chuckle.

"I am Sly." The snake stated. "I am your darker side, the side that makes you do the things that make others look stupid." The snake paused. "Well I used to, until you started ignoring me most of the time." Changeling shrugged, he couldn't bring himself to feel like ignoring this aspect of himself was a terrible thing.

"I am Cunning." The fox spoke next, its voice sounding like that of a child. "I'm pretty new around here, I've always been in the back of your mind but more recently I've been allowed out a bit more."

The rabbit hopped over to Raven to look at her for a moment. Raven tensed, she never really liked rabbits after the incident where Mumbo turned her into a rabbit and tried to force her into doing stupid tricks. The rabbit then turned to Changeling.

"I'm love." The rabbit said bowing. "Previously affection."

"My love is a rabbit?" Changeling asked in bewilderment, the comment earned a slight glare from the furry critter.

"I'm. A. Bunny." The rabbit stated sharply. "Not a rabbit… a bunny."

Changeling chuckled a bit. "No way I'm calling my love aspect 'bunny'."

Raven turned to face the Beast. "And you are?"

"My name is Beast, and I have to functions." The Beast began. "I am what controls the masters animal instincts, I am what allows him to be human but at the same time a child of the kingdom."

"Kingdom?" The Manhunter queried.

"Animal Kingdom." The Beast replied. "It is a very important part of what makes the master who he is." The Beast looked directly into the eyes of all three heroes, moving his gaze between them before settling on Changeling. "Earlier Anger said that there was one aspect that stands stronger than the rest. That is me. Only I was strong enough to handle the power and the weight that comes with it."

"And what aspect is that?" Changeling asked. The Beast looked directly into the eyes of the Manhunter before turning back to face his master.

"You already know. The part of you that drives you above all else." The Beast spoke with a wisdom that Changeling was not used to hearing from him.

"Loyalty." Changeling breathed. Raven looked on mesmerised by the proceedings. She could do nothing but agree, loyalty was definitely the first thing most people think of when they think 'Changeling'.

"Why does everyone here call me mistress?" Raven asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Is it that confusing?" Honour the wolf asked. "We are what makes our master our master; and he has given everything he has to you. You have his mind."

"All that's left to take his body and soul." Sly the snake offered, earning a knock over the head with the big paw of Anger the bear.

"Knock it off." Anger growled.

"It's also not true." Love the rabbit stated. "She has our soul, it's already been gifted to her."

Raven could feel the tears in her eyes as she listened to Honour and Love; she looked up to see Changeling looking into her eyes longingly with a sweet smile plastered on his face.

"Remember the first time he said he loved you?" Love continued. Raven nodded, not taking her eyes off the emerald ones of her boyfriend. "That was when he gave you his soul."

"You are now the proud owner of both his soul and his mind." Sly quipped, earning yet another smack from Anger.

"I won't tell you again." The bear growled.

"All that's left is his body which he's more than willing to give." Cunning the fox added; earning disapproving glares from all of the animal spirits, apart from Sly who continued to laugh. Changeling and Raven both blushed at the remark but couldn't help but both smile.

Changeling chuckled. "Not the most romantic way to say it is?"

Raven shook her head still smiling. "Yes it was. The whole mind, body and soul thing was all very sweet." She stated, holding back tears of joy. She closed the distance between them and planted a small kiss on his lips which he returned. Pulling away she looked at him. "I love you."

"He loves you too." Love the rabbit spoke.

Changeling chuckled. "He stole my line. But seriously, I really do love you."

"Forgive me for intruding but I had a question for the Beast." Manhunter said casually. Raven and Changeling jumped apart only just then remembering that he was there with him. Approaching the Beast he began speaking. "What did you mean when we arrived when you said 'new power'?"

"I have been granted the power of my masters loyalty which is a power I can barely describe." The Beast replied but addressing Changeling instead of the Manhunter. "I only received it moments ago when our mistress created Sateda, I was the only one strong enough to contain its power."

"I see. Will this affect your relationship with him?" The alien continued, despite the affect the Beast was essentially looking past him.

"It might. I have been affected by the power itself making me just as loyal as the master himself is. I now have the power to grant him access to all that I have whenever he requires it. However a word of caution; outside of Sateda the instincts we have shall increase tenfold, we would never hurt those we hold our loyalty for but it would be difficult to hold back against an enemy that threatens those same people… if the mistress was harmed… I doubt the aggressor would live to tell about it if the master lost control whilst in my form."

The Manhunter nodded his understanding and walked towards Changeling and Raven. "I believe we are done here; I suggest we return to the real world as there is still much to do before the day is over."

"One last thing!" Honour stated loudly. "There is one more of us who you have not met yet."

"Really? Who?" Changeling asked excitedly.

"I'm afraid you will be unable to find him today as he is lost in his quest again. The next time you are here when you have more time I will help you locate him. His name is Curiosity." Honour explained.

"What quest is he on? Also what animal is he?" Raven asked curiously.

The animal spirits looks around looking embarrassed. "Well he is a jaguar..." Smarts said. The aspects continued looking amongst themselves, their levels of embarrassment clearly still rising. Getting fed up Anger answered.

"The stupid bastard is trying to get to the Sun above us!" He growled. Changeling and Raven could only blink in response.

Honour sighed. "He needs to know everything." The white wolf began. "And Sly over there mentioned that there was some sort of great mystery up there so now Curiosity is obsessed with trying to get there."

"I assume that there is nothing actually up there?" Raven queried.

"Of course not." Smarts responded. "It's not even really there. We exist on this plain and this plain alone."

Shaking his head Changeling could only look down in disbelief.

After a quick, and unnecessary according to Anger, farewell the heroes returned to the real world.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

As soon as they as the three heroes re-entered Ravens room they were all greeted with the familiar tune of their communicators.

"We are all required in the common room." The Manhunter commented before he and Zatanna made their way out of the bedroom and towards the common room.

"Hey Rae." Changeling said quietly. "Thanks."

Raven smiled her very rare and sweet smile at her boyfriend. "Anytime Gar." Placing a quick kiss on his cheek she enveloped them both in her black magic and transported them to the common room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Entering the common room the couple were greeted by the sight of all the Titans and all the League members standing opposite each other.

"I'm afraid we are needed back aboard the Watch Tower." The Manhunter began.

"We will need to leave immediately and will most likely not be able to return for a few days." Batman interjected. "Until then we will be leaving the city in your hands, please keep up with your training until we return."

All the Titans nodded in understanding; then without a further word the League members were beamed out.

"Alright Titans." Nightwing stated. "I guess the rest of the day is free time so just go about whatever you want to."

"I'm gonna go for a spin!" Cyborg bellowed. "Yo BB want to check out the city with me?"

"Changeling." Raven corrected. "And I need him to help me with something if he doesn't mind." She added with a deep blush.

"Of course Rae." Changeling stated with a warm smile. "Sorry Cy, maybe next time."

Taking him by the hand Raven lead hear emerald eyed boyfriend towards their room on D floor. Entering her room she shut her door and quickly smashed her lips against Changeling in a long passionate kiss. Stunned for a moment; it took the shape shifter a few seconds before he melted into the kiss returning all the love and passion tenfold. Pulling away because of the stupid need for air Changeling groaned in annoyance that the kiss was broken.

"That was for earlier." Raven whispered, earning a sweet grin from the still panting Changeling. Taking his hand she lead him over to their bed. "And this is for both of us." She whispered again.

Changeling froze. "Rae are you sure?" He asked tentatively. In his mind he could hear his animal side chastising him for asking and not just taking her then and there but he heard the noble voice of Honour the wolf congratulating him.

Raven bit her lip and nodded, never taking her eyes off Changelings.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**I don't own the right to Teen Titans nor do I own any rights to 'Stargate: Atlantis' where I got the name for Gar's nevermore.**


	13. Supersizing

**Hey people!**

**Keep the reviews coming please they've ALL been great to read!**

**D-403**

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

In a large darkened room somewhere in New York stood the large figure that had been stalking the Titans over the past few weeks. His trench coat and brimmed hat had been replaced by what appeared to be some sort of ceremonial armour. The armour did not cover much of the imposing figure and appeared damaged but had some pieces of technology on it that seemed to be barely clinging to life. The figure was busy at work at a work bench he had constructed from parts that had been lying around the streets when a strange tone began to buzz from one of the figures gauntlets. The figure raised its arm and pressed a button on the gauntlet and a small screen rose from it with a video link showing the face of another figure, this figure however did not seem worn out and battered as the stalker did and also its uniform was in much better condition. The stalker looked at the screen in amazement.

"General…" The figure breathed in its rough throaty voice.

The figure on the screen, now identified as the general, smirked and looked on at the stalker. "We have been awaiting your contact." The general replied in an equally earthy voice.

"I have been unable to contact anyone." The stalker responded.

"We understand that you seek revenge on those who defeated you?" The general spoke quickly, changing the subject expertly.

"I will have their heads in a few days."

"We are willing to grant you the ability to return home but only if you bring us the green one." The general ordered. The stalker appeared stunned.

"I am honoured that you will grant me leave of this retched place but why the green one?"

"He is of interest to us. Do as you wish to the others but bring him to us." The general answered forcefully. The screen on the stalkers gauntlet went black and retracted itself back into the wrist piece. The stalker smirked.

"Revenge and a trip home…" The stalker chuckled. "I am coming for you Titans."

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Raven awoke naked with a pair of strong green arms wrapped around her. She nestled in closer to her naked boyfriend as the memory of the night before came back to her mind; a small sweet smile graced her lips. It was nothing like she expected. Rage and Lust had made demands throughout the act which to her great relief she was able to ignore and instead travelled at the pace she was comfortable with. After a short while of almost cluelessness between both of them they quickly let human instinct intervene and they settled into what was the most amazing moment of Ravens life. She had an all new respect for Gar, if that was possible, after she realised that everything he did was meant to solely pleasure her regardless of himself. Raven quickly put a stop to that and returned the favour.

Raven nestled in closer yet, she felt a soreness in her body that wasn't as much painful as it was relieving.

"Hey beautiful." She heard whispered from above her. She tilted her head up to peer into the half lidded eyes of the shape shifter; a small loving grin adorned on her face.

"Morning." She replied, flashing her own smile back at him. The two remained motionless for a few minutes staring into each other's eyes placing small intermittent kisses on each the others lips before smiling at each other again. Raven reluctantly broke the eye contact and peered over her lover and at the alarm clock on the bedside table; noticing that it was almost ten o'clock. "Shit ." She breathed. "We had better get up before the others come looking for us."

Gar sighed in realisation. _'I just want to stay here.' _He thought to himself.

'_Screw the others. Stay there then!' _Anger the bear roared in his ear.

'_And how would Raven feel if the others came and saw her like this?" _The wolf known as Honour stated as if he was talking to a small child.

'_I don't know if I can get use to this…' _Gar thought. Reluctantly Gar unwrapped his arms from his girlfriend. "Alright." He stated confidently. "But I'm doing this under protest." This elicited a small chuckle from Raven. "But we are gonna need to shower… we both smell like sex."

Raven gawked. "We smell like sex? I didn't know sex had a smell?" She asked, her voice carrying all the shock she was feeling.

Gar nodded. "Oh yer. But don't worry your sex smells good." He paused as his eyes went wide. "Wait I swear that was meant to sound a whole lot more flattering!" He tried to defend himself.

Raven smirked at his blunder. "Don't worry Gar, I know." Slowly and with a little wincing Raven rose from the bed and moved towards the bathroom. Gar couldn't help but stare in amazement at her body and he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

'_There is no way a guy like me gets a goddess like that.' _He thought like a whisper in his head. As he was gawking at Raven she turned to him and blushed at his face.

"You coming?" She asked smirking, her blush intensifying. Gars jaw dropped.

"As in the shower with you?" He exclaimed in disbelief. She nodded. Gar leapt out of the bed like an animal on the hunt flashing his still naked body at Raven making her blush deepen even further. Sweeping her up bridal style he carried her into their private bathroom using his tail to shut the door behind them.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

An hour later Raven and Gar arrived in the kitchen for breakfast, better late than never was Gar's response to Cyborgs teasing. The rest of the team looked on in awe as the two ate their breakfasts. Now seeing the shape sifter wolf down his breakfast was nothing new but what was different was that Raven was consuming her food at a rate that matched her boyfriends.

"Rae you may be spending too much time with Changeling… you're picking up some of his habits." Nightwing stated with a cocked eyebrow. This earned a glare from the demoness.

"Hungry." She replied with a mouthful of toast and jam.

Cyborg chuckled. "What did you guys do yesterday to work up such an appetite?" he said still chuckling to himself. Neither of the two hungry Titans looked him in the eye as they both blushed. A realisation swept over Cyborg and Nightwing. "Oh no way…" Cyborg breathed which caused the new couple to blush even harder.

"Friends I do not understand." Starfire stated innocently while hovering over Cyborgs shoulder.

"Think back to the kitchen incident a few days ago." Cyborg answered.

Starfire began to blush. "I do not understand what tha-" She paused as the realisation finally hit her to. "Oh." She said with a giggle. In front of them Gar and Raven had finally finished wolfing down their large breakfasts.

"Well I think I'm gonna go for a fly." Gar stated as nonchalantly as he could. But before he could even finish standing from the table Cyborgs arm gripped his and began dragging him out of the common room.

"Not before we have a little chat." Cyborg stated menacingly without looking back at the now terrified green teen.

"Should I be worried?" Raven asked as she watched the doors to common room close after Cyborg had dragged her boyfriend out.

"I hope not." Starfire said.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Cyborg had dragged the scared Titan all the way down to the garage on the bottom floor. Releasing him he spun around to glare daggers at his best friend.

"Now you listen to me you little grass stain." Cyborg growled. "Raven is my little sister and if you hurt her I will beat the shit out of you!"

Gar lost the look of shock on his face in milliseconds and replied with a glare of his own. There was silence for a while before he replied. "If you think I would hurt her then you don't know me at all." He growled.

Cyborgs glare lessoned but was still very much present. "You're right, I do know you would never hurt her but I'm still gonna threaten you… no I'm gonna promise you that I will end you if you hurt her!"

Gar clenched his fists so hard that his claws began to draw blood from his palms; this did not go unnoticed by the metal clad teen as he noticed blood dripping onto the floor. A low growl emanated from Gars throat that sounded like a very threatening rumble which did give Cyborg pause for thought.

"I could never hurt her." Gar growled. "And I will destroy anyone who tries to."

Cyborgs glare was almost non-existent now. "Good." He said honestly. He placed his giant right armoured hand on the shape shifters shoulder and squeezed; not enough to hurt but enough to let him know he was serious. "I will stand up for you guys no matter what. If there are two people in this world who deserve each other it's you two." His grip on his shoulder lessoned considerably but Gar still held his glare but the growling had stopped. Cyborg continued. "But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna tease you two at every opportunity."

Gar chuckled at this. "I know man. Now let's go, I can only imagine Star is having a field day with Raven right now." Cyborg laughed in response. Both Titans turned around and headed back off two the elevator to return to the common room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Sure enough Starfire was indeed launching a barrage of questions at the young sorceress; the look on Ravens face betrayed how uncomfortable she was. Noticing the Gar and Cyborg entering the room all three Titans leapt to their feet."

"You're alive?" The all chorused together. The got a chuckle from both Gar and Cyborg.

"Yeah don't worry about it; Cy was just doing his big brother role." Gar said with a smile. Rae shot Cyborg a warm smile which practically said 'thank you'; Cyborg replied with a nod and a warm smile of his own. As was their luck the touching moment was interrupted by their day jobs as the crime alarm blared throughout the tower. Leaping into action the 5 Titans gathered around the computer console as Nightwing pulled up an initial report and a map.

"Heavily armed disturbance but no one can give a description. It's pretty close so it'll be best if we fly there. Star can you carry me there and Raven transport Cyborg." Nightwing ordered.

"I'll take Cy!" Changeling voiced loudly. "It'll give me a chance to try out my new form!"

"New form?" Cyborg asked, lacking any confidence.

"Fine. Titans; Go!" Nightwing declared. Starfire grabbed Nightwing under both arms and lifted him into the air and Raven lifted herself up under her own powers; all eyes were on the shape shifter in anticipation. Smirking the green teen took on his new form in a flash; suddenly standing before the other shocked faces of the other four Titans was a mighty green griffon.

'_Damn BB is hot…' _Love stated in Ravens head.

'_You guys say that every time he does something new.' _Raven quipped.

'_Coz it's true.' _Happy replied with a giggle.

Cyborg wasted no time scrambling onto the mythic creatures back. With a mighty falcon-like cry the might beast flapped it's heavy wings and took to the sky flying through an open window in the common room heading to the disturbance. Suddenly the griffon sped up to max speed with a screaming metal man in his back holding on for dear life.

"Man up Cyborg." Raven said from besides them. As impressive as the huge beasts speed was it was also kind of annoying as the other Titans were pushing their limits to keep up.

"How about we swap then?" Cyborg cried at the demoness. Changeling responded to the chatter by performing a perfect barrel role making the cybernetic Titan scream again.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The Titans arrived at the scene of the disturbance moments later; it was the fastest response time in the history of the Titans.

"I hate you…" Cyborg mumbled as he queasily disembarked from his ride, his human cheek was a strange green colour that almost matched the shape shifters skin. Looking around the team was faced with a display of total destruction. Buildings had fresh scorch marks along their sides and the road looked like jigsaw puzzle pieces that someone had thrown around in a tantrum; at the end of the now abandoned street was a building that billowing a strange black smoke.

"It's about time you arrived." The voice emanated from somewhere within the black smoke and sent chills down the heroes spines. "I have waited for this day for a long time." Suddenly out from the smoke massive figure immerged and stood proudly before them. It was the stalker and now upon realisation the team froze.

"A Gordonian…" Nightwing breathed. The stalker stood before them in his battered and worn gold coloured armour over his blue-ish green reptilian skin. He was a huge lumbering creature with snarling yellow teeth and a strange ray gun weapon in his clawed hands that looked like it was being held together by chewing gum. On his lower back was a stump where his tail had once been.

"I have been stranded here for more than five years because of you little bekrahh's." The Gordonian growled.

"Bekrahh's?" Cyborg questioned looking at Starfire for an answer.

"You do not wish to know." Starfire said in disgust. "Please refrain from ever speaking that word again."

"That bad huh?" Raven quipped.

Suddenly the ray gun came to life and began blasting its putrid yellow like energy blasts at the Titans. Instantly the Titans evaded, Cyborg began to return fire with his sonic canon while Starfire rained down a barrage of high powered starbolts. They did nothing. Cyborgs sonic canon was somehow absorbed by the Gordonains armour whilst Starfires starbolts bounced off and flying in random directions, one of them struck Nightwing in the chest knocking him out cold. In her distress Starfire sped to her lovers side only to be blasted by the ray gun the Gordonian was firing like an expert marksman; now she too was out cold.

"Rae throw me!" Changeling called to his Azrathean goddess. Wasting no time Raven used her dark magic to encase and levitate her jade skinned boyfriend and launched him at tremendous speed towards the offending alien invader. Switching to a mammoth just before impact Changeling waited for the impact that never came. Suddenly he realised he had been trapped inside of some sort of energy field. He tried to shift forms but was stuck motionless in the form of the ancient pachyderm.

"My superiors want you; you will be my ticket home." The Gordonian growled like psychopath.

Raven felt something rise within her. Love, the new holder of Rage's powers, swept every ounce of magical energy into Ravens body almost overwhelming the distraught girl. "You will not take my Gar!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly she sweapt her hands forward and blasted the Gordonian with every ounce of dark magic she had. The Goronian just laughed.

"The more energy you idiots hit me with the stronger my armour becomes." The Gordonian bellowed with a menacing cackle. Raven fell to the floor exhausted she mustered every bit of will she had to stand up again but it was damn hard. Through the eyes of the mammoth the green teen watched as the woman he loved tried to stand. Something snapped within him.

'_My turn.' _Something growled from within him. Suddenly an overwhelming pain invaded the entire body of the shape shifter. In seconds the mammoth disappeared and was replaced by a screaming green human.

"What are you doing to him?" Raven screamed.

"Nothing!" The Gordonian replied in horror. "He should be in suspended animation." Suddenly Gar's body began to change into the form of the Beast but as he reached its form he continued to change. The Beast normally stood at about 9 feet tall but now he stood about 12, two massive fangs began to protrude from his upper jaw like those of a sabre tooth tiger. Its wolf like tail grew longer and longer until it was about 8 feet in length. The form screamed in pain as its arms were lifted into the air. It's shoulders began to change dislocating and rising; after another excruciatingly painful scream massive appendages began to sprout from the forms ribcage just under the shoulders of the beast. The appendages began to take shape and suddenly became two arms identical to the two that the protruded above them. As the screaming stopped and the new form of the Beast stood their panting Raven, Cyborg and the Gordonian stood there in awe at the supersized 4-armed version of the creature they all used to fear. Suddenly the creature looked up and locked eyes with the Gordonian with a single flick of the wrist the stasis field it had been trapped in shattered leaving the Gordonain at the mercy of the new terrifying enemy before it.

"What are you?" The Gordonian hissed.

" .LEVIATHAN." The super beast declared, its voice sounded like every creature in the animal kingdom roaring, howling and hissing at the same time. In a flash Leviathan disappeared, not waiting around to see what happened next the Gordonian smashed a button in his gauntlet with all his might and teleported away in seconds. Nanoseconds after he disappeared both of the clawed right hands of the creature known as Leviathan came flying through were the Gordonian once stood. In anger the supersized beast lifted a massive chunk of the dislodged road above its head and roared to the sky.

"Gar?" Raven whispered.

The creature calmed instantly and looked down upon the scared woman.

'_GIVE ME BACK CONTROL!' _The voice of its master ran through the creatures head. _'YOU'RE SCARING HER!'_

The mighty 4-armed creature whimpered in acknowledgement and returned control to its master. Once again the transformation came slow with a hell of a lot of pain involved. After a few moments a concerned Raven and a terrified Cyborg stood before a panting and hunched over Changeling.

"Fuck…" Changeling panted before collapsing. Raven rushed to his side in an instant; Cyborg took a little longer to come out of his stupor.

"Holy shit…" He breathed.

"Cyborg!" Raven yelled angrily. "Help us!"

Shaking his head to clear it Cyborg instantly jumped into action. After making sure Gar was alright he checked on the still unconscious forms of Nightwing and Starfire. Raven teleported them all home.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Hours later the five Titans sat in the common room, an air of misery hung throughout the building. Raven and Cyborg had just finished filling in Nightwing and Starfire on what had happened after they were knocked out.

"This is bad." Nightwing stated. "This Gordonian seemed to know all of our powers and adapted accordingly. "Energy absorbing armour to combat Cy, Star and Raven. Stasis field to immobilise Changeling and I can only assume that he was planning on using a stasis field on me as well."

"Gordonians are ruthless and vial creatures." Starfire fumed. They are also unfortunately very resourceful when they need to be."

"But why did they want Gar?" Raven interjected, her voice laced with fear. Gar placed his hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze to let her know he's there for her.

"I don't know but that makes everything worse. Changeling is the one he's after and now we can't trust him to be on his own." Nightwing stated. This statement gained dirty and confused looks from everyone in the room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Changeling seethed.

"Face it, the Beast is obviously back and is now stronger than ever." Nightwing declared defensively. "How can you hope to control that?"

"In case you didn't notice when I told it to give me back control it did without a moment's hesitation!" Changeling yelled back.

"How can we be sure?" Nightwing yelled. "How can we know you won't do what you did last time it took over?"

Changeling was stunned but quickly shook it off as eyes began to stab into Nightwings masked ones. "What do you mean by last time? Do you mean the time I almost gave my life to save Raven from Adonis?" Changeling replied. Raising his voice he let his anger be known. "How about you stop acting like a fucking dictator and start acting like a friends for once!"

Everyone was stunned at the outburst, it had been building up for years and it still didn't look like it was over yet. Both Nightwing and Changeling stood up glaring at each other. Raven was instantly beside Gar looking worried at him; Starfire was beside Nightwing mirroring her actions to calm her own boyfriend down. The boys just looked at each other dangerously before Changeling spoke.

"Look I don't want to fight with you Nightwing; we've been through too much to fall apart like this… hell we shouldn't be able to fall apart at all. Just please, give it a rest… I'm not some useless kid who can't control the voices in his head." Changeling stated, his voice was confident but very unthreatening.

Nightwing continued to glare. "I don't want to fight either Changeling. I'm just trying to look out for everyone including you. I understand what you're saying and agree." He said with his facial features becoming calmer. Both men nodded at each other and left the common room in opposite directions; Gar headed to the roof while Nightwing headed deeper into the tower.

"Is it better now they have had their fight?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Cyborg stood up and shook his head. "Not even close Star."

"It'll only get worse from here." Raven stated deflated before she hovered to the staircase door that lead to the roof.

"Shit…" Cyborg mumbled.


	14. Back Up

**Hey People!**

**Ok so a serious moment before we begin; some reviewers asked why there was no Lemon in the previous chapter and I just wanted to know is that what you all want? I'm happy to do it either way but I need your honest opinions.**

**Thanks,**

**D-403**

"Spikey cabelludo enano." Gar mumbled to himself as he walked down the hallway leading away from the common room. _(Spanish: spikey haired little runt.) _Gar was fuming after his altercation with his 'fearless' leader. "Wer denkt er, dass er ist? Sagen, ich habe keine Kontrolle." _(German: Who does he think he is? Saying I don't have control.) _Gar had discovered a few years back that he could get away with saying almost anything if he said it in another language, most of the time when he mumbled something under his breath it was most likely a series of profanities. He was so caught up in his bilingual grumblings that he didn't notice his gorgeous demoness girlfriend phase through the floor. Not seeing her there he continued his rant. "Il ne sait pas merde!" He mumbled. _(French: He doesn't know shit!) _He snapped out of his rant when he heard someone clearing their throat a few feet away from where he was walking; looking up he noticed Raven.

"I'm not really sure what you were saying," She started, a blush creeping across her face. "But listening to you was kinda hot…" She was definitely blushing now.

Gar smirked and stepped towards the violet eyed girl. "Well, well, well." He said cockily. "I will remember that."

Raven continued to blush but a small sweet smile crossed her face but was hidden as Gar pushed his lips gently into hers startling her a bit. She was a bit annoyed when he pulled away but liked the fact he was playfully teasing her. They were interrupted by Gar's communicator chirping on his utility belt. Opening it he was greeted by a confused looking Cyborg.

"Yo BB your bird friend just flew in through the window and wants to talk to you."

"We'll be right there." Gar replied smirking. He looked up to see the puzzled face of his girlfriend. "Damn." He breathed. "I was kinda hoping for some alone time with you." He stated innocently.

Now it was Ravens turn to tease; with a small grin she started walking away from him towards the common room. "Me too actually; kind of like the alone time we had last night. Oh well." She said seductively.

Gar's mind raced with the thoughts of the night before, their first time, and he audibly purred causing Raven to giggle. Snapping back to reality he ran up behind her and playfully grabbed her from behind and continued following her to the common room with her still in his grasp.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Gar and Raven entered the common room a few moments later; Raven was still in his grasp as they wondered in, looking up they saw Cyborgs smirking face. As Garry fluttered over to them Gar levelled out his tail so that he could land. Slowly he unfurled his arms from around Raven and manoeuvred his tail so that the pigeon was in front of him.

"How'd you do buddy?" Gar asked cooly.

"Was there ever any doubts?" The pigeon replied cockily. The rest of the team looked on with cocked eyebrows.

"Mind explaining?" Nightwing asked tentatively causing Gar to chuckle a bit.

"What's better than a green pigeon tailing a villain?" The shape shifter asked cockily. Nightwing shrugged. "A normal coloured pigeon trailing a villain." Gar answered grinning like an idiot.

"Are you saying you had Garry tail the Gordonian?" Raven asked; she was very impressed. The green teen nodded with his goofy smile on his face.

"You know where he is?" Cyborg addressed Garry.

Garry bucked his head in the traditional pigeon manner, displaying his self-pride, as he answered. "You better believe it!" He declared loudly in his strange Brooklyn accent.

"Where?" Nightwing nearly growled, he was in pure leader mode now.

"Abandoned lab on the other side of town. But he's not alone anymore, earlier this morning more of his kind turned up." Garry responded, still jutting his beaked head.

"How many friend Garry?" Starfire asked excitedly; it was no secret that Starfire liked Garry, for some reason she found him 'charming.

Garry looked at her. _'Shit…' _He cooed which made Gar chuckle a bit.

Nightwings eyes narrowed. "You didn't think to count them?" He asked with a strong tone of aggravation.

Garry fluttered his wings in response, the way that pigeons do to ward of threats. "Yo I'm a fucking pigeon!" He retorted loudly. "What makes you think I know how to count?" The Titans looked at him strangely at his outburst. It made sense, just because Raven cast a spell allowing him to speak English doesn't mean he'd know how to count… he was a pigeon after all and when do they ever need to count anything? "Look you can either be happy with the info I got you or not. If not then don't expect my help again!"

"Chill Garry, they just didn't know. We are thankful and you did a tremendous job." Gar interjected cheerfully making Garry instantly calm down. Gar looked over at Nightwing who had his brow furrowed deep in concentration as he stroked his chin.

"This is great intel but we only just barely beat the single Gordonian; I think we should call in some honorary Titans for aid." Nightwing spoke forcefully.

"Bumblebee?" Cyborg cheered excitedly eliciting a round of chuckles and smirks from the other Titans. Nightwing nodded with a small smirk on his face. "Whoo! Booyah!"

"Starfire can you come help me contact them please?" Nightwing asked whilst gesturing towards the door of the common room. Starfire nodded with an inhumanly wide smile stretching across her face.

"I err… need to um… do stuff as well!" Cyborg stuttered as he followed the other two Titans out of the common room. Gar chuckled as Raven smiled.

"I'm assuming that means he's going to go tidy everything for Bumblebee?" Raven added as the common room doors closed.

"He's probably going to go polish himself." Gar laughed. He looked at Garry and gave him a small wink; taking the hint the small pigeon flapped its wings and flew out the window yet again. Gar grinned mischievously at his girlfriend. "Looks like it's just you and me now beautiful." He swooned. Raven grinned back with a sultry look his eyes that made the primal side in Gar want to take control and take her where she stood. But as he was admiring her beauty he saw her grin drop and a thoughtful look cross her face. "You alright?" He asked concerned.

She looked up at him with a the thoughtful look now spilling from her eyes. "I was just thinking that if we go up against the Gordonians again then Leviathan will probably be our best weapon." She intoned quietly. Gar looked down in thought. Just as he got the Beast under control something even bigger rears its ugly head. "I just think maybe we should go back into your mind to figure some things out." Gar nodded in agreement but his face betrayed his worry. Raven took his hand and smiled warmly at him before leading him to their room.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

The odd coloured couple landed unceremoniously with a thud as they landed in the strange landscape that stretched out before them. Raven opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the sight before them.

"This doesn't look like Sateda…" Gar whispered as stood up and looked around. He offered his hand to Raven and she accepted his help as he lifted her up.

"It looks like Sateda and Nevermore…" Raven replied softly. The area around them was strange; it had the odd floating land masses around them like Nevermore but they were covered in the tall grass of Sateda. The sky was not the ominous black and red but the beautiful sky of Sateda with a bizarre green sun with purple tints to it. There wasn't a cloud in the sky around them.

"Welcome." Came a voice from behind them. Spinning around they saw a yellow clad version of Raven with thick glasses and perched on her shoulder was a familiar looking owl. "We have a lot of explaining to do it seems."

"Knowledge?" Both of the teens exclaimed flabbergasted. The owl and the yellow cloaked Raven nodded in response.

"What's going on here?" Raven asked tentatively.

"Mind, body and soul." Came to voice of Love the rabbit as he hopped up to Raven with Ravens emotions of Happy and Love following him with large smiles on their faces. "You gave eachother everything so your minds have become one."

"Well that's not entirely true." Knowledge the owl interjected. "Your mental realms have become one and your minds are linked but obviously you still have independent thought."

"Whoa…" Gar breathed, a smile crept across his face as Raven blushed almost happily. "So did you guys know this would happen?"

"No we didn't, it was a possibility but we didn't really consider it." Ravens knowledge added.

"That's a cryptic answer." Raven intoned, still happily blushing.

"The odds of finding the write mind are astronomical." The yellow clad emotion added almost cheerfully.

"Right mind?" Raven asked puzzled but still happy, she _loved_ the idea of being connected to Gar like this.

"The mind of your true soul mate." Ravens Love giggled. "We didn't know such a thing truly existed but here you are." She said gesturing to Gar.

"Whoa…" Both Raven and Gar breathed in unison.

"I hate to change topic but we know you came here to discuss the one known as Leviathan." Ravens knowledge interjected.

"And we have the answer." Knowledge the owl added. Raven and Gar looked on expectantly, not noticing that their hands had subconsciously become intertwined.

"Through the mental link Gar was able to channel the same feelings that power his Beast form from you." Ravens Knowledge said gesturing to Raven herself. "For him it is loyalty but your emotion of loyalty is intertwined with Love and seeing how she is the emotion that now holds the greatest of your power a great amount of your power was channelled into him thus creating Leviathan."

"So you don't have to worry about him fighting for control like Beast did when he was first created because unlike Beast the creature known as Leviathan doesn't exist if Love is not channelling her powers into you." Knowledge the owl added. Gar sighed in relief and Raven could feel the tension leave his body through then intertwined hands.

"Also vice versa Raven has also become more powerful but not to the extent of Gar." The yellow clad emotion continued. "Gar's power has sky rocketed as it were, and a lot of that excess energy is flowing into you granting you more power as well as some of his natural talents."

"What kind of talents?" Raven asked curiously.

"Not his shape shifting or his enhanced senses but through the mental link you have gained a portion of his instinctual abilities, not to his level so you won't have to struggle to contain yourself like he does but we believe it was a gift of sorts." Knowledge the owl added confidently.

"A gift?" Gar added for what seemed like the first time since the two apparitions of their Knowledge arrived.

"For some reason the instinctual talents you have received from Gar can all be interpreted as instincts that conform to the self-preservation aspect of all animals almost like the sixth sense some creatures seem to poses. It's as if he gave you the best knowledge to keep yourself safe." The owl added merrily.

Raven turned her head to look at Gar who blushed. She smiled warmly at him and squeezed his hand before planting a passionate kiss on his lips. Pulling away from him slowly she looked deeply into his emerald eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat as the stared longingly and lovingly back. "Oh Azar I love you Gar."

Gar felt a warmth run through him that left made him forget everything that wasn't about Raven. "Holy shit I love you Rae." He breathed back to her in response before pulling her into a deep comfortable embrace. The landscape around them faded and for a moment they both felt weightless but neither of them let go of the other; nor did either of them open their eyes.

After holding each other close for about five straight minutes completely silently and motionless they craned their heads and opened their eyes to look at each other; it was then that they realised they were standing in their room in the tower.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT **

A few hours later the team assembled in the common room after Nightwing had sent them all a message asking them all to meet him in the common room ASAP. Gar and Raven entered the common room hand in hand; as they entered they heard a light flapping noise to which Gar levelled out his tail so that Garry could land. Looking around the room they saw Nightwing and Starfire standing in the centre of the room with a particularly shiny Cyborg. The metal man's gleaming armour brought a chuckle to both Gar and Raven as they knew he was trying to impress Bumblebee.

"Alright team Starfire and I contacted several of the other Titans and honorary Titans for back up; Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho, Bumblebee and The Herald. Knowing Kid Flash he'll probably be here in a few seconds and I asked Herald to swing by and grab Jericho and Bumblebee on his way so they shouldn't be long either." Nightwing spoke eagerly.

"Alright Wally's coming!" Gar shouted happily whilst pumping his fist in the air. Gar and Kid Flash had become great friends over the years since they were essentially both kids in men's bodies, despite how much Gar had matured over the years Kid Flash had a strange way of bringing the kid back out of him.

"Changeling he's not coming so that you two can go off and get drunk every night like you did last time!" Nightwing scolded earning chuckles from Cyborg and Starfire and a lopsided grin from Raven.

"Yeah yeah I know that." The green teen pouted. A second later a red and yellow blur surrounded them all before coming to a stop revealing a smiling Kid Flash who was holding a very dizzy looking Jinx bridal style in his arms.

"You rang?" The yellow and red clad speedster smiled lowering his still disorientated girlfriend to her feet.

"It's good to see you KF; you too Jinx" Nightwing spoke with a smirk. "Thanks for coming to help."

"Anytime dude!" Kid Flash chimed happily; Jinx just waved groggily still trying to get her bearings. Raven walked up to her and helped her over to the couch to regain her composure a bit. Kid Flash walked over to Gar. "Yo BB, I'm liking the new threads!" He yelled happily whilst poking at the new red and white uniform of the green teen.

"Thanks man, but it's not Beast Boy anymore its Changeling now." He said happily whilst pulling Kid Flash into a playful headlock. The two boys initiated a friendly wrestling match that ended up spilling across the entire common room; all the while laughing like idiots.

"Hey Wally! Remember who your girlfriend is?" Jinx teased as she watched the two boys tussle on the floor by the TV."

"That goes for you too Gar." Raven added with a mischievous smirk. Jinx paused, blinked and then turned to Raven with a smile on her face.

"You and BB? Really?" The way Jinx asked did not sound like a tease or anything malicious but actually seemed almost hopeful. Raven nodded still smiling warmly, a small blush etching its way across her face. "Good on ya girl." Jinx added warmly. Raven and Jinx had also become good friends in recent years, every time Kid Flash would visit Gar he would bring Jinx along with him and seeing how Gar and Raven were best friends before they became a couple she often ended up going out with them… well usually the two girls would have to go babysit the boys as they often got too drunk to remember their real names; one time Wally and Gar got kicked out of a bar for trying to convince the barman that they were Robin and Starfire…

Over by the TV Gar and Wally were sitting on the floor catching their breaths. "So you and Raven?" Wally asked while nudging Gar in the ribs playfully.

Gar nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah, me and Rae."

"I'm happy for you man." Wally said offering Gar a fist bump which the green teen returned. "So anyway." Wally added with a whisper. "I was thinking of getting the boys together for a bit of night out. Jericho will be here soon and then we can ask him if he's in."

Gar smirked darkly. "Hell yeah dude!" He whispered in reply. "But we're gonna have to be more secretive now with all this extra attention on the Titans; if Nightwing finds out that you, me and Jericho go out and get drunk with Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykyd then we are dead meat."

"You worry too much Gar." Wally responded with a wave of his hand.

Gar chuckled in response. "No buddy, you don't worry enough."

"You got that right." The boys snapped their attention up to look at their magical girlfriends who both had hard to read looks on their faces. Both girls bent down and came eye level with their boyfriends. "So… Billy and Kyd…" The pink haired sorceress glared at her boyfriend.

"That's interesting." The violet haired sorceress added whilst glaring at her boyfriend.

"So err, how much trouble are we in?" Gar added with a big gulp. The girls glares became mischievous grins.

"Loads." Jinx added.

"Why didn't you take us with you?" Both girls spoke in unison. The boys jaws dropped as their eyes bugged.

"Seriously?" Wally asked.

"Of course! The hive 5 where my first family, of course I'd want to see them." Jinx scolded.

"I just thought you'd like my company Gar." Raven interjected.

Gars look of confusion dropped; he quickly grabbed his girlfriend's arms and pulled her down on to his lap, she fell with a very un-raven like squeal which made Jinx giggle before Wally did the same to her causing her to squeal as well.

"Sorry Rae, you know that's not true." Gar spoke softly into her ear after kissing her cheek. "I just didn't think you'd want to spend a night with Billy and Kyd."

"Well now you know." Raven replied playfully. Seconds later a blue and black portal opened up in the centre of the room. After a few more seconds The Herald, Bumblebee and Jericho emerged.

"Hey guys, you miss us?" Bumblebee sassy greeting brought a blush to a certain cybernetic teen which made the four heroes sitting on the floor by the TV giggle in delight.

"You bet Bee." Cyborg replied trying not to sound like a stuttering 13 year old school boy.

"Hey Sparky!" Bumblebee answered. "You're looking especially shiny today." She added with a cocked eyebrow to which Cyborg could only chuckle.

Gar and Wally burst into hysterics on the floor, laughing loudly. The two girls in their laps attempted to stifle their own laughter but failed to do so in the end.

"Is Raven sitting in Beast Boys lap?" Bumblebee asked with small grin on her face.

"Friends Raven and Changeling are indeed the couple now!" Starfire beamed. "Is it not most wondrous?" The girls were distracted by Jericho's jump for joy. He punched Herald in the arm lightly and then held out his hand palm up, grumbling to himself Herald dug around in his pocket and pulled out a $20 note and placed it in Jericho's waiting hand.

"Changeling huh?" Herald asked after coming out of his grumblings. "So new look new name?"

"Pretty much." Cyborg spoke with a shrug. "But anyway I'm hungry, who wants some lunch?"

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**So I'm sorry this chapter took me a little while longer to post than normal but I did write a chapter and then decided I absolutely hated it so I scrapped it and then wrote this.**

**Anyway please read the message at the top of the chapter and let me know what you're thinking.**

**Cheers guys,**

**D-403 **


	15. A New Patrol?

It was late in the afternoon when the large team of Titans had completed their mandatory debriefing and training that Nightwing had made them all do much to the chagrin of almost everyone in there. Well that isn't entirely true, whilst Nightwing and Starfire took the training session very seriously the same could not be said for everyone else.

Cyborg had spent most of the time trying to impress Bumblebee by performing amazing feats of superhuman strength. Changeling and Kid Flash had joined in shortly after initially as an attempt to tease the metal man but ended up with them trying to impress their own girlfriends. Raven, Jinx and Bumblebee found it very amusing at first but when the boys started to push themselves really hard they did get _very_ impressed.

But now Gar was sitting on the couch in the common room deep in thought. In the kitchen were Cyborg, Nightwing and Bumblebee who were all arguing over what to cook for dinner which is what was causing the young shape shifter so much distress. He couldn't help but think back to what The Martian Manhunter had said about him needing to eat meat. Now that Raven had linked her mind with his and separated his aspects into personified forms, including The Beast, he now knew that he didn't need to worry about The Beast going mad with blood lust after tasting meat.

Gar sighed heavily as he continued to think.

'_If you do eat meat then you will be turning your back on the strongest of your beliefs.' _Honour the Wolf said in his head.

'_But on the other hand if what the alien says is true then should you not try to make yourself stronger to protect those you care for?' _The Beast, who represents his loyalty, added.

'_So I've gotta choose between my beliefs and my loyalty.' _Gar thought. He smiled to himself. _'That's an easy choice.'_

"Yo Changeling I'm making ribs for dinner you want any?" Cyborg called from the kitchen expecting the inevitable meat vs tofu war.

"Actually… yer… I do." Changeling responded shyly.

Every face in the room blanched and stared at the green man like he'd been unmasked and turned out to be Slade…

"W-what?" Cyborg asked, obviously still in shock.

Changeling shrugged before moving towards the kitchen. "The Martian Manhunter said that being vegetarian was possibly dulling my animal senses and instincts quite a bit so he suggested that I at least try eating a bit as an experiment almost." The Changeling confessed. "So I guess I'm gonna try tonight if you don't mind making some for me as well Cy?"

Cyborg wanted to scream to the heavens and point and laugh in the green man's face for finally coming over to his side but the look of utter defeat on his best friends face made him stop. "Of course I'll make you some little dude but ribs might not be the best way to start." Cyborg stated in a very friendly manner. He placed his huge hand on the green teens shoulder. "I'll figure out something that only has a little meat in it so it doesn't overload you or something."

Changelings face brightened a bit. "Thanks Cy, you're a really good friend."

Cyborg chuckled warmly. "I know grass stain."

Cyborg turned around with the full intention of returning to the fridge to find something that might work for his little green buddy but was stopped dead in his tracks when he turned to see Bumblebee standing in front of him smiling sweetly at him. "That was very sweet of you Sparky." She planted a chaste kiss on his lips before sashaying away confidently. Cyborg was blushing and left grinning like an idiot.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Dinner had been a slightly strange event in the tower that night as most of the Titans pretty much ignored their own meals and just watched Changeling trying to stomach the bacon that Cyborg had made for him. Changeling had made it halfway through the meal before he had to stop. He gave the tin man a very sincere and genuine thank you and explained that even though it tasted good it will still take him a while to get used to it.

Cyborg didn't tease him once. Cyborg didn't get even remotely upset that the green teen couldn't finish the food. Cyborg was far too proud of his little friend for trying. Gar couldn't stay for everyone to finish their meals though; he was feeling to ill and had to excuse himself from the table to retreat to his room with Raven in hot pursuit.

Shortly after midnight Raven was abruptly woken from her slumber by the sounds of painful groaning coming from the green man that was usually holding her close to himself when they were in bed but right now Gar was facing away from her gripping his stomach in agony and trying very hard to remain quiet so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Azrathean beauty.

It obviously didn't work.

"Gar what's wrong?" Raven asked hurriedly, clearly making no attempt to hide her concern as she pulled Gar over so that he faced her. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was sweating very badly.

"I don't feel so good Rae…" Gar croaked softly through his clenched teeth.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the infirmary."

Raven spent the rest of the night watching over her boyfriend as he laid on a bed in the infirmary, Cyborg had appeared shortly after she entered the infirmary with Gar and had hooked him up to loads of equipment a lot of which she remember had been hooked up to him when he went through his hibernation.

When he woke in the morning nothing seemed quite right. He opened his eyes slowly so that he could adjust to the light. When they were opened and refocused he looked to the pale beauty next to him who had obviously been standing guard over him all night. He gasped at what he saw. She looked so much more beautiful to him but he was sure she looked the same. He broke his gaze from her and peered around the infirmary. He was seeing everything completely differently for some reason, everything was so clear and crisp and he could see definition that he had never dreamed of before.

He began to listen as well quickly noticing that he could hear people wondering throughout the tower as if they were in the room with him. He smiled as his gaze returned to the girl next to him, she smiled back at him.

"You scared the crap out of me Gar, don't you ever try to hide any pain from me again." Raven admonished in her monotone… but that's not what Gar heard. With his supped-up hearing he could hear every slight inflection of her voice and could almost read it like he was looking at it written down on a piece of paper in front of him. Raven looked at him worriedly. "Gar is everything alright?"

"Better than alright." He said softly. "My eyesight and hearing have been… I guess you could say super tuned. I can see everything so clearly now it's unreal and I could hear every single emotion that your words carried just then."

Raven blushed. "Really?"

Gar nodded and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks for being so caring Rae."

Raven was still blushing when she responded. "You've always been so caring to me; it's the least I could do besides it's my job now."

They both smiled at each other and shared a short kiss before breaking.

"So what do you think happened last night?" Raven continued.

"I think my body was adjusting to being given meat." Gar responded thoughtfully. "Heightened senses are often attributed to predators so I wouldn't be surprised if there are a few more changes I haven't noticed yet." Gar finished with a shrug before rising from the bed and leading his girlfriend back out into the tower.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"This is not good." Nightwing stated flatly as he paced around the common room deep in thought.

"What's not good?" Changeling asked as he and Raven entered the common room. All the Titans were in the common room as were Batman, Superman and Green Lantern.

"Earlier this morning I asked Garry to fly back over to where he found the Gordonians but he said that their not there anymore." Nightwing responded.

"Where could they have gone?" Gar asked with a frown on his face.

"Not sure." Nightwing said with a grimace. "I called the League to ask if they could scan for any ships in the area but they came up with nothing."

"Can you not tell us anything more about them?" Batman asked Garry.

"All I can tell you is that there were quite a few of them." Garry responded. He looked up as if he was in thought, but he was a pigeon so it was difficult tell if that was what he was doing. "Although thinking about it I guess one of them looked kind of different to the others."

"Can you be more specific?" Batman intoned.

"Well one of them didn't look like the others. He wasn't blue like the others he was more like… green I guess." Garry stated hesitantly as he tried to figure out how describe what he saw in a language he still didn't fully understand. "And he was wearing what you humans wear around your legs."

"You mean trousers?" Cyborg offered.

"I guess, if that's what you call them. He was pretty much as tall as the others but a bit bigger and his face was longer."

Batman jerked as Garry finished his explanation. He pulled a device from his belt and began pressing buttons on it before he held it out flat and a small hologram of a figure appeared. "Is this who you saw?"

"Yeah that was him!" Garry squawked loudly.

"Killer Croc?" Nightwing stated slowly. "What would he be doing with the Gordonians?"

"Killer Croc is a sick and twisted individual who will do anything if it means he gets to hurt people." Batman said stoically but Gar's new hearing abilities could easily hear the worry in his voice. "If the Gordonians are offering to pay him then he would just be even happier to help."

"Would he return to Gotham?" Superman asked loudly.

"Not likely. He may be deranged but he isn't stupid, he wouldn't return to Gotham just in case we may have spotted him." Batman replied before falling deep into thought again. Batman's mouth fell a bit as a realisation came to him. "Changeling you said Mento and Elasa-girl were your parents?"

The green teen's brows furrowed slightly at the question. "Yeah, why?"

"Killer Croc's MO has always been to hurt his victims before he kills them, he will go after your parents." Batman added gravely.

"What?" Gar shouted angrily. "The Doom Patrol are good but they can't stand up to Killer Croc and a platoon of Gordonians!" Gar looked around at the faces in the room. "I need to go help them!"

"That would be foolish." The Green Lantern interjected for the first time since arriving. "They are obviously after you, why would you go _to _them?"

"Because they're threatening my family!" Gar shouted in response.

"We cannot aid you." Superman said suddenly. "The Justice League and The Doom Patrol never get involved with each other."

Gar's glare became dangerous as his sights became locked onto the man of steel. His pupils narrowed becoming cat-like slits similar to those Jinx had. "So you'd let them die?" He growled angrily.

"It is unfortunate but we cannot simply go running into an ambush." Green Lantern added. "And neither should you."

"I can't believe this!" Gar shouted angrily. His sights moved from the League to the other Titans. "And you guys?"

"Changeling…" Nightwing began solemnly.

"You can count me in!" Cyborg yelled. "No way in hell I'd let my little brother take on an army of lizard freaks on his own!"

"He wouldn't be on his own." Raven interrupted. "You shouldn't need to even ask me Gar, of course I'd go with you!"

"Me too." Kid Flash added, Jinx standing next to him also looking battle ready.

"I'll come." Bumblebee said. "Someone's gotta keep sparky outta trouble and even though I do trust Raven and Jinx to look after him they might be too busy keeping KF from doing something stupid or trying to stop BB from tearing something apart."

Changeling's eye line moved to Nightwing, Starfire and Herald. Changeling new that Jericho would have been in in a heartbeat but he had to go to Titans East during the night to help them out.

"You guys seriously aren't gonna help?" Changeling growled.

The three were silent and refused to make eye contact with any of them.

"Don't be foolish!" Superman bellowed. "They're after you Changeling!"

"I'm coming too." Batman surprised everyone by stepping forward to the group. "Raven I trust you can teleport us there?"

Raven nodded and instantly created a portal to the Doom Patrol HQ, she was silently grateful that her link with Gar had made her powerful enough to create long distance portals. Without a moments hesitation Gar sprinted through the portal followed closely by The Batman. Raven followed after that then Cyborg, Bumblebee, Garry, Kid Flash and then Jinx bringing up the rear but not before she shot a death glare at the Titans who refused to come.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

"No…" Gar breathed as he exited the portal, quickly followed by everyone else. Raven had transported them directly in to the main room of the DP HQ which was their equivalent of the Titans Towers common room. The room had been completely destroyed, wrecked to the point that you couldn't tell that it used to be the 'happier' of the rooms in the base. Blood soaked the room with scorch marks on the walls adding to the carnage that it displayed. Gar fell to his knees as he looked around at the scattered pieces that once made up the mechanical hero Robotman, the deceased bandaged corpse of the sarcasm king that was once Negativeman and the two now headless bodies of Rita and Steve with their decapitated heads nowhere to be found.

Bumblebee quickly turned her head away and vomited at the sight and the gruesome smell that permeated the entire room. The room was deadly silent apart from the retching of Bumblebee and the quiet whimpering of Jinx as she cried quietly into the shoulder of Kid Flash.

"I'll look around; see if I can figure out where they were going." Cyborg said quietly.

"No need." Gar growled from his place on the ground, his head still bowed. "I've got their scent." He added as he stood up.

Raven was scared. She could feel the emotions coming from him and could have sworn she heard Anger the Bear roaring loudly through their link.

"Changeling." Batman said quietly. The green shape shifter turned to look the dark knight directly in his masked eyes. "Don't become me." He said which shocked the green man. The Batman continued with all the seriousness he could muster. "Grieve." He damn near commanded.

Gar stood there for a second facing the only Leaguer who had come to help and the rest of the Titans. He stood bolt still until…

He cried.

The damn broke and Gar's tears flooded his face, his anger ebbing away slowly as it was replaced by grief and sorrow. He fell to his knees again. Raven swiftly moved to him and embraced him; he cried heavily into her shoulder and returned the embrace, holding onto her for dear life.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Gar couldn't bear to be in that room any longer so he and Raven made their way to what used to be his bedroom when he lived in the HQ. Gar had stopped crying and was now running on instinct. Not animal instinct but his own. Gar had seen many tragedies in his life and now he knew how to deal with them… well as best as anyone can. He knew that crying would only do so much but he also knew from experience that he who seeks revenge should dig two graves; one for his enemy and one for himself. But in his mind he could hear a motto that Mento had told him many times in his life; 'Whatever doesn't kill you had better learn to run pretty damn fast, coz it just made you stronger!'

Gar was sitting on his old bed, which was a bunk bed, with Raven sitting beside him hugging him tightly and sniffling softly.

"I can't go after them full of anger." Gar stated suddenly.

Raven turned to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if I go after them with the intention to kill them and make them pay then I'm only gonna get myself killed or worse… get you killed."

"Gar…" Raven whispered.

Changeling heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "But I have to go after them. Before they kill anyone else to get to me, I won't… I can't be responsible for any more deaths."

"Responsible?" Raven questioned, her brows furrowing slightly. "Don't you dare tell me you feel responsible for this?"

Gar paused, deliberating. "I don't know. I know that I never provoked them but they still did it to get to me." He paused again and turned to his girlfriend. "What should I do Rae?"

"First of all you need to stop blaming yourself every time someone gets hurt, you've done it ever since I met you and although that is one of the reasons I love you so much you need to learn that it's not your fault every time." Raven stated firmly. Gar smiled warmly but she continued. "And secondly this was Killer Croc's doing just as much as it was the Gordonians and we know how much he loves to hurt people… no fuck that we know how much the Gordonians love to hurt people as well!"

Gar kissed her before she could continue to rant any further. "I love you Rae."

"I love you too." She replied. "Now are you ready to get them?"

Gar smiled a bit. "Almost." He said before rising off the bottom bunk of his old bunk bed.

Gar exited the room and made his way down one of the old corridors, with Raven following, moving towards a large steel door. The other heroes who had been waiting for them in the hallway followed them. Gar stood before a computer panel next to the door and entered an access code into the key pad.

"Enter voice recognition." The console stated in a synthesised voice.

"Beast Boy. DP-005." Changeling stated.

The panel beeped as the door began to open. "Welcome to the arsenal, Garfield." The voice stated.

"Arsenal?" Cyborg asked as they all made their way into the huge room. As they entered the room it became illuminated by bright ceiling lights. In one corner of the room was a rack of huge guns with a name plate above it that read 'Robotman'.

"Cy that rack over there is full of weapons that Cliff could attach to himself if he needed them, go and check them out." Gar stated. Cyborg was all too happy to spring over to the new toys.

Gar led the others to a row of lockers along the far wall. He opened one that said 'Elasta-Girl'. Inside were a couple of heavily armoured Doom Patrol uniforms in the same style that Rita wore only with a lot more form fitting and a tad more revealing. "Rae, Jinx and Bumblebee try these on; you may need the extra protection and they amplify powers." Gar stated. The three girls nodded.

Gar then led Kid Flash to a locker that read 'Negativeman', he opened it up to reveal another heavily armoured suit only this time it was the male version. "KF this suit will do exactly what the gir'ls suits do." Kid Flash nodded and took a suit to put on.

The green man then moved to another locker which read 'Mento'. He opened it up. "Batman I know you don't need the suit but there might be some toys you could be interested in." Gar stated. Batman acknowledged him and began methodically rummaging through Mento's old locker.

Finally Gar made his way to a locker that read 'Beast Boy'. He opened the locker and pulled out a suit that looked similar to his old uniform but slightly different.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

Batman awaited the Titans in the centre of the room dubbed 'The Arsenal'. Cyborg was the first to approach him. Mounted on his back were two **big **guns that when on the gun rack were hung under a name plate that read 'Buster Cannons'. On his forearms were small Gatling guns. He had also attached some armour plating that had been in the weapons rack so that even he now wore the colours of the Doom Patrol.

Kid Flash zipped up next to them a moment later. He was wearing a Doom Patrol uniform with light armour plating all along the body. He had even removed his mask and had instead wrapped his face in bandages to pay homage to the fallen hero known as Negativeman but his spikey orange hair still poked up through the bandages.

The girls were the next to approach wearing the uniform of Elasta-Girl. It also had the added armour plating that the others had, but unlike Rita's normal uniform this one had a gap where there was meant to be a small amount of stomach showing. The uniform fit Jinx like a glove considering she was the same height and build as Rita but as for the other two… well… not so much. Bumblebee was quite a bit taller than Rita is… than Rita _was_… so she had a lot more leg on display as well as mid riff. Although Raven would only have been slightly taller than Rita but her bodacious chest and well sized backside meant that the uniform was actually quite tight on her and rode up a fair bit showing off pretty much all of her legs and well-toned stomach. She also had to use her powers to tear a bit of the shirt part of the uniform so that she could fit her larger chest into the shirt, now she had a nice display of cleavage to go with the more revealing uniform.

Gar was the last to approach with Garry perched silently on his tail. He was back in his old uniform except this also had the thin lightweight armour plating. It was also sleeveless and he had neglected to put on any gloves instead opting for the thin black and purple bands around his wrists that went with his red and white uniform.

"You all look great." Gar stated honestly as he approached them, revelling in the sight of his friends in the DP uniforms and paying special attention to the bandages wrapped around Kid Flash's head which although could have looked stupid actually worked and you could tell he was being very respectful. His eyes were drawn to Raven who in his opinion looked smoking hot!

Raven blushed when she felt the lust and admiration radiating off him as he looked at her.

"We could almost pass as a new Doom Patrol." Cyborg stated lightly with a small chuckle.

"A New Patrol huh?" Gar questioned with a light smirk. "I'll think about it." He joked. He looked over the heroes standing before him in his old families uniforms. He grinned a bit. Garry flapped his wings and squawked loudly. "Alright, Move out!" Gar shouted loudly, once again paying homage to the man that took him in and raised him as his own.

**TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT**

**So what do you all think?**

**I know it's been a long time since I updated this story but I got side tracked with my other two stories but now I'm back and will hopefully be updating all three regularly.**

**Thanks for sticking with me peoples!**

**D-403**


End file.
